Blue Moon - The Journey
by kay.hayden
Summary: A continuation of Blue Moon and Annie's journey to find her real self, her return from the dark side of the spy world is not an easy path to travel. Will she be able to return to her normal life or forever be damn to her nightmares? Another question, will Eyal return to play a part in her journey?
1. As Time Goes By

_A continuation of Blue Moon and Annie's journey to find her real self, her return from the dark side of the spy world is not an easy path to travel. We last saw Eyal and Annie in California where Eyal had promised to take her, to reunite with her sister Danielle and he in turn pulled his famous vanishing act, leaving Annie to figure out her density in life. Five months have passed as this story opens it is December and the holidays._

* * *

The giant menorah standing ready for the lighting of the first candle or in this case a large flame shaped electric light to start the long holiday of Hanukkah. Eyal was home for the celebration and this being the first time in years he is able to be with his family for the entire holiday season. His drive from the airport to his apartment was pleasurable as the mood of the large city of Tel Aviv was one of peace and festive atmosphere. Reaching his apartment, Eyal was met by his neighbor Miriam Fleischner.

"Home for the celebration, how nice." Miriam with her hand filled with Eyal's mail - mostly junk and a in the other hand a tin filled with baked goodies.

"This time for the entire time of Hanukkah. What is this?" Eyal giving her a quick kiss on the side of her cheek and half holding the tin.

"Glad you call to give me in time to do a little something special for you. Happy Hanukkah."

"Thank my dear neighbor and here is something from Rome just for you." Eyal reaching into his travel case and pulled out a small gift bag.

"It's beautiful Eyal and a touch of home." Miriam looking a silk scarf Eyal had given her. She being a transplant from Rome was delight with his thoughtfulness of a gift from Italy.

Eyal taking his mail and tin of sweets, bidding Miriam another Happy Hanukkah wish he was delight to be in his safe heaven, his very own sanctuary away for the ugliness of the spy world and for the next two weeks become a true family man. Spending time with friends and family was on his agenda but for now he was tired and hungry. Placing the mail and tin on his kitchen counter he headed directly to the wine cabinet and a bottle of Alexander Amarolo 2007 Magnum and poured a glass. Slipping on the wine he next inspected the freezer for something to cook - yah yes, spaghetti sauce he had made on his last trip home and something very American, frozen yeast rolls.

Another glass of wine and a full plate of spaghetti, Eyal begin the routine job of looking through his mail and there he found a blue envelope with his name and address hand written. It was a Happy Hanukkah card from Annie with a sweet note - _Miss your smile, A._

He smile at the card, it could have been very easy for her to text the holiday wish but she went to the trouble of finding a card and mailing. Yeah, he too missed her smiling face and just about everything about her. He wanted to jump a plane and head to America but knew in his heart he would have to wait, be patience and give her the needed time.

The next two days were filled with shopping for gifts and being with family. The second night Avi had come for dinner with the Lavin family and father and son planned on taking in a movie and more time together. The third day was time to catch up with friends and first was an old childhood friend, Gloria Galster he had known since childhood when she would visit her grandparents in Zuqi Yam, a neighborhood of Netanya and later in Tel Aviv during the summer months.

Gloria's grandparents were now well into their nineties and living in an assistant care unit on the outskirts of Tel Aviv. He knew Gloria wanted to spend as much time with her aging grandparents and was sure she would be visiting them during the holiday. He was right; Gloria answered the door when Eyal came with gifts for the Cohen's.

"Oh my god Eyal, you are a sight for wonderful miracles in my life. I was hoping were in Tel Aviv." Gloria greeted Eyal with a warm hug.

"Hey beautiful and I don't know if I can in any way be call a miracle."

"Grandmother will be so happy to see you." Gloria leading Eyal into the house and true, the elderly Mrs. Cohen was delight with seeing Eyal. Mr. Cohen was napping and missed the tiny reunion. They chatted for a time until Mrs. Cohen grew tired and Gloria taking Eyal hand. "Let's go for a walk and let Grandmother have her nap. I have news for you."

Eyal wanted to ask about Annie but keep quiet, Gloria has things to tell him and he was interested. After all she is Joan Campbell's assistant and knowable in the inter dealing within the walls of the CIA.

"Your timing for a visit is good Eyal. The hubby and the girls are off today sightseeing and doing some shopping."

"The girls, how are they? Growing fast I bet."

"Too fast, Judy is twelve and Ruthie is ten. They need these little trips here to Israel, to learn about their Jewish roots event if they are being raised as Baptist and it is working very well."

"Good. Now you have some news for me." Eyal wanted to ask about Annie but didn't dare.

"It's about your friend Annie Walker. There is a whirlpool of rumors around Langley that you two are a couple and it is affecting Joan's decision-making process."

"We are friends only, not a couple by any means."

"That is hard to believe but that is not what I have to tell you. Annie is seeing a therapist, fact is she is on her second one and in January will be assigned to a new one. You know these therapists work for and are paid by the CIA which also pulls their strings. Both have clear Annie for type C field mission and Joan has blocked both."

"Why. I don't understand. Type C mission are for new agents, simple brush passes and easy no brainer drops."

"Maybe Joan is punishing Annie for going dark or connecting up with you. I heard her talking to Calder about keeping Annie at the desk job for fear of her running straight to the Mossad agent she has become involved with. They are trying to break her Eyal."

"That very well may be the case. She isn't going to break but she does need a friend, some understanding about her isolation for nearly a year. Damn it Gloria she is one strong woman and a lesser person would have quit by now."

The news was disturbing for Eyal and he was fighting hard not to run to Annie's side but this was her battle. If she needs him, she would ask. Oh hell what a mess and he wanting to support her but for now he could only pray and hope for the best.

* * *

Nine months now have passed since Annie returned for the dark side and here she is, on her drive this spring morning, like all mornings was routine, taking the longer route along the tidal basin and across the Potomac River into to Virginia and the CIA headquarters at Langley. She noticed the cheery trees in full bloom and spots of yellow daffodils poking their pretty little heads above ground, breaking out of the winter harshness, Annie thought like rebirth but it didn't suit her. No she would rather it stay the cold winter harshness found in the frosty winds that would cut her to the bone as she walked from the parking lot at Langley heading to her small cubical - it matched her mood of being melancholy. That afternoon would be another session with the therapist (this being her fourth one) and for her it was just about useless. Her nightmares were still with her and she was spiraling down into deeper depression. The so-called normal life she had so hoped to return to was the pits. Putting her silk scarf, the one she had purchased in Rome with Eyal around her neck, she wanted to run, to get lost in the crowd of people somewhere across the river in Washington. Find a little art gallery or book store to vanish into her blue funky mood.

Danielle and her family had moved to Washington, back to their Georgetown house and Annie returned to the cozy guest house. Her sister, Annie thought was understanding but that first meeting back in California was anything but warm and fuzzy...

"Damn you Annie Walker." The first words out of Danielle's mouth. "Why the shit didn't you tell me."

Annie tried to hug her but all she got was a slap, stopping Annie cold in her tracks not knowing how to react. Eyal had warned her that could happen, the anger and hurt of not being trusted with a life secret. Annie only stood her ground waiting for the next slap; right at that moment there was nothing to say.

"Do you know the intense pain your note cause and the words from Auggie about your death? We buried an urn filled with... oh shit for all I know we buried someone dead pet's ashes." Danielle turning away from Annie and the tears started, she was going though all the emotions of the dead returning and how to deal with it. Trying to come to terms with the woman standing there, was it really her sister or some ghastly hoax, some evil trick being played on her. Danielle's sobs intensified, her entire body shaking with jumble emotions of anger and joy.

Annie placed a hand on her shoulder."I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry is that all you have to say. My God Annie I just about died with you. Look Lit Bit I need some time to sort all this out. You have been known for pulling some crazy stuff but this..." Danielle stepped away from Annie's touch and turning to face her again, "Well this is the topping of all and I'm having a hard time being the understanding big sister. Not this time."

"Sure Danielle. Remember I love you and the girls and you are right, sorry is so insignificant and callous on my part."

"Lunch tomorrow at my house and bring ice cream." Danielle half forced smile at Annie.

"I'll be there with two gallons." Annie smile at Danielle as there were no other words between them. She watch her sister walk off, feeling both heartbroken and joyful at the same time. Danielle had call her Lit Bit, a childhood pet name and asked for ice cream, their therapy for long discussions over sundry and important topics. Annie could see some hope in reconciling with her sister, her only family.

Sitting at her desk in the small cubical, she picked up a picture of her, Danielle and the two girls. Thank God for the love of a sister, the following luncheon date with Danielle had gone well. Three hours of earnest exchange and a pledge to each other about trust and the two of them had made amends. Annie being back in the family fold - Annie sitting there, lost in her daydream didn't hear Auggie behind her.

"We have a meeting in twenty." Auggie's voice was like a piercing spear bringing her back to reality.

"You know what it is about?"

"Read your inbox mail." Auggie being a little sharp.

"You are a bit edgy this morning. Anything wrong?"

"The usual crap from our new boss. Come on Annie let's get real, since Joan has left things are not the same." Auggie tone was one of disappointment in what was happening around the CIA - changes and he was a man who didn't like changes.

Joan had resigned two weeks before, pregnant with her second child and deciding it was time to be a hundred percent mother and wife. Her tenure with the CIA had been fulfilling until the Henry Wilcox episode and Arthur having taken a private job, away from all the politics of being involved with covert operations, it was time for the Campbell family to move in a different direction.

Calder Michaels quickly move up the ladder into Joan's job and running things his way - which was whatever it takes to get it done. Chuck Quiensberry the new man on the block and manager of DPD, making waves, he was going to prove himself.

"So what's new?" Annie trying to make conversation with Auggie but is was strained and both guarded, not the same. Since her return they had been friendly but never once spoke of his betrayal or their time together as a couple. He had moved on and now married to Dolores Tam.

"Morning sickness is the pits and Dolores in full swing morning, noon and night."

"You should get her to a doctor it could be dangerous for the baby and her - dehydration and all that."

"Her mother is taking her today." Auggie's expression changed a little, "The woman thinks a blind man can't take care of a pregnant wife."

Annie thought they were the first words she had heard from him on a personal level in nine months and a touch of her lost empathy came to the surface. "Her first grandchild?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"My mother acted the same way when Danielle had her first. No husband is smart enough to care for their daughters when they are pregnant - it is written in the _'How to be a Mother-in-Law'_ rule book."

"Can I burn that rule book?" Auggie with a lighter quip.

"Many men have tried and only made it worst. Just go with the flow, don't fight the current." Annie had to smile remembering something she and Eyal had talked about during their better times in their earlier days.

There he was, still floating about in her mind even though she hadn't seen him in nine months, only a few text messages and a couple of e-mails and a lovely Christmas card. That was Eyal Lavin, not one for great communication when he is working, fact no communication. She had tried to follow his movements but to no avail, his actions were block - non-existence and she dare not ask Auggie or Eric for any help.

"Time to go Walker for our Monday morning pep talk." Auggie turning on his laser cane and starting to the small conference room.

"Here take my elbow." Annie quickly by his side a bit in front much like old times of their many walks through the halls of Langley.

"Thanks Annie."

She knows his thanks wasn't for the offer of her elbow but of being a friend and giving him a chance of get off his chest what was eating at his manhood. Something that had been very much bruised by his mother-in-law and Auggie had to be always in control.

Everyone from DPD gathered for their meeting when Chuck Quiensberry make his formal entrance, he was like that, the last to a meeting so everyone would know his attendance - a little conceited. The man was in his late forties, overweight and showing signs of graying around the temples. Dark frame glasses and Annie wonder if he had ever work in the field or came through the ranks of the pencil pushers. At any rate he was her new boss and she would respect that, well the best she could.

The meeting was short, nothing special and everyone starting to file out of the room.

"Ms. Walker I would like a word with you in my office." Quiensberry's voice was anything but cheerful.

"Yes sir." Annie nodded and made her way to the glass office she had so many times been ream out before and she guessed this was another time but why. She hadn't been release for field duty and has spent the past months evaluating raw intel and translating radio communications. There was no way she could have gotten into any trouble but now what? He had followed her into his office and closing the door.

"Have a seat Annie, if I may call you Annie."

"Yes please do." Annie taking the chair across the desk of him.

"When is your next appointment with the therapist?"

"This afternoon."

"I have been reading your folder, want to get a clearer view of my employees. It has been over nine months since your return and still not cleared for field duty. We have a problem with the time it is taken."

"How so?"

"If you haven't psychologically return by now there an outstanding chance you never will being haunted by those nightmares of yours for a long time. I know all things heal given enough time but we here at the CIA don't have that time luxury. Your work the past months in evaluating raw intel has been outstanding and with your language skills... Well you are an asset to the CIA but not here in DPD."

"You are firing me?"

"No Annie I'm not but have these transfer papers for you to sign. Moving you to the Foreign Desk where I think you will fit in perfectly."

Crap Annie thought, the Foreign Desk was the lost department filled with geeks someplace in the lower level - lower level hell, the basement. The same place Joan had been demoted to and now her. If she didn't sign the transfer that was her go to jail pass, go directly to jail, do not pass GO and do not collect two hundred dollars. If she wanted still to have an income, to remain with the CIA she would sign.

"What about continuing with therapy?"

"Part of the package. We need stable and competent people in our ranks. CIA will back you for as long as it takes and perhaps one day..."

"The carrot and the stick, yeah maybe one day." Annie reaching for the transfer paper, by signing it would buy her some time to sort out her future. "When do I report?"

"Wednesday, take tomorrow off if you like."

"Yeah thanks. I will do that." Annie standing turning to the door without anything else to add.

"Best of luck to you Annie Walker, you deserve it."

Annie stopping to look back at Chuck, "Thank you." Sort of in a frozen state she left his office, picked up the only personal item she had at Langley, the picture on her desk. Slowly walked to the exit.

"Walker hold up a minute." Auggie had been waiting for her.

"Did you know what was going to happen?"

"No I didn't but guess something was up when personnel came to visit him before the meeting with a few files. I was thinking it might have been my head on the chopping block."

"You are good at what you do so why would you think that?"

"Our little chit-chats haven't been all peaches and cream. He has his way and... well you know me."

"Yeah. It was my head on the chopping block but it really wasn't all that bad. I being transfer to the Foreign Desk starting Wednesday."

"Good."

"Good?" Annie with a very puzzled expression as she repeated his word.

"You shall be lost in the pits of Langley and total freedom to call your own shots, come and go as you please and access to some great stuff."

"The ability to track anything happening in this wide world without supervision, the part of raw data collection. That's how Joan found out the locations of Henry Wilcox and the shop."

"The same shop where she first saw me still being alive."

"Yep. A quiet office all to yourself, maybe without windows but for me that wouldn't be a problem." Auggie and his blind quip, he couldn't go a day without some reference to his handicap or was it. How he managed to use his blindness to his benefit was amazing.

"I'll give it try, can't be any different from what I've been doing. Thanks Auggie but I have to run, therapist chat time for me."

"Goodbye Annie and good luck." Auggie standing as if watching Annie walk away, he heard her footsteps fade away and could feel the change she had suffered and sorry he wasn't the one to hold her hand. She had pushed him away in Hong Kong and never really knew the reason. In the back of his mind he was sure Eyal Lavin was the person to help with her death and also the one she ran to in her darkest hours. He has been the man she would turn to in times of failure, danger, or sadness. Eyal was like the third person in their short-lived romance and part of her spy life from the very beginning.

Annie being a little early for her appointment entertained herself by reading or looking at "_Better Homes and Gardens_". Great, something domesticated but still she looked at the pictures of beautiful rooms, read mouth-watering recipes and in her mind could feel the coolness of green gardens. Time for her and she was shown into a cheerfully decorated office and greet by her new therapist.

"I'm Mary Gillman and please make yourself comfortable. So I'm the fourth therapist you have seen and still no improvement?"

"Yes to the fourth and maybe a slight improvement." Annie taking the large chair near the window.

"Tell me why you picked that chair."

Annie looked her, Mary Gillman was young, tall slim and could easily be a model with her graceful movements and strong futures.

"What?"

"Why did you choice that chair? Think about it, you must have a reason." Mary's voice was gentle and soft.

"The window maybe. I don't know why."

"That's good Annie, we can go from there because you first impulse is the real reason you picked that chair. Look out the window and tell what you see and how you feel about what you are looking at."

"Aren't we off track, shouldn't we be talking about my dark mood and the time I was off grid."

"Hasn't helped before has it."

"No."

"New approach Annie, I want to know your inter person now, not what happen to you in the past. Once we get a good base line than we will deal with your demons."

"You are the first one to call them demons."

"That is what your nightmares are, demons that need to be put in their palace. So, back to the window and tell me what you see and how you feel."

The hour session went fast and a bit over, Annie felt good leaving Mary's office and looking forward to the next week session. Maybe this time she was with the right person to help her, to rid her of those horrific nightmares and the side effect of being afraid of fear itself - phobophobia.

The next few weeks went fairly well, she was making every attempt to adjust to the basement of Langley. Fred Machcinski, the geek that occupied the neighboring office being a friendly soul when out of his way to make her welcome to the basement. He being of superior intellect - quick to analyze raw intel and scrutinize the value was to say the lest incredibly amazing. Nice looking man in his thirties of dark hair and eyes, however the eyes were concealed behind rose-tinted glasses. He stood about five six, about the same height at Annie.

"This fluorescent light down here plays hell on my eyes." He would say just about once a week to their supervisor but it would fall on deaf ears.

"What is wrong with your eyes." Annie had asked at the second or third conversation...

"A little nearsighted but nothing more." Fred would chuckle to Annie, "That is my standing complaint so it keeps him away from visiting my office, not wanting to hear about my eyes and the lighting. Boring as hell down here and need a touch of being odd to entertain me."

"Neat. Like the way you think Fred."


	2. A Change is Needed

Late May and Annie is still trying to adjust to her new assignment in the basement, the pits of Langley and bored to death. Fred was nice enough but all Annie was doing was drawing her paycheck and life had spiraled down from a grand high to a bottomless low. Lunch time and Annie was first out of the building headed to her old standby deli and the usual chicken salad with a side order of coleslaw. She pulled out a paperback novel by Estelle Bruce Hathaway. The author of romantic fiction but of late a twist of mystery and Annie continued her read. She had become hooked on the woman's works and this newest book was about a killing in South Africa - _Misty Morning Hit. _Annie was more than halfway through and she could recognize the characters, Estelle had based the novel on her brother's love affair with a Jahia Jones, his suicide. Totally involved in her reading she didn't hear the approach of a man to her table.

"Hello Annie Walker. You look lonely and may I join you?"

Annie looking up at a fairly nice looking man with dark blonde hair and a dimple in the middle of his chin. She sized him up as being in his early forties, rich as his clothes were well-tailored, expensive and perhaps five feet ten inches tall and very well-built.

"No I'm not lonely and NO you can't join me." Annie marking her place in the book and closing it - she guessed it wasn't going to be a simple brush off but an engagement of wits.

"Now don't be that way Annie. I came to introduce myself." The man slipping in the booth across the table from Annie and motioned for the waitress.

"What is it about NO you don't understand?" Annie with her jaw set and eyes narrowed. "How in the hell do you know my name anyway?"

"You came highly recommended to me by Arthur Campbell. Said you were one of the best and that's what I'm looking for. My name is Ryan McQuaid of McQuaid Security."

Annie softens a bit, she trusted Arthur to a certain degree and also she has heard of McQuaid Security, a private firm the CIA has been known to use in areas when they were unable to operate. She tilted her head to the side with an ever so slight smile but didn't say anything.

"I know a little about your predicament at Langley. They have a top-level operative buried in the basement and a complete waste of her skills in the field. Arthur has told me about you going after Henry Wilcox and the rest of his empire with great success. Great work Ms. Walker."

The waitress came to take his order, ham and cheese on wheat toast, side order of potato salad and coffee. Well now he wasn't going anywhere but staying for lunch and Annie wanted to hear more, she was interested if only a tad.

"So why are you seeking me out?" Annie was opening the door for more information, she was showing curiosity.

With a flirting wink, Ryan's face lighten with a quick smile, "Good, you are interested in my offer. I have a small job requiring only one night of work... Oh hell that came out a little wrong." Both chucking at his miss use of words or where they. Ryan is a very smart and calculating person and super good at being a spy.

Annie with a smile, "I think you knew absolutely what you were saying."

"Okay you caught me, I may have. Anyway it is this Friday evening and I need an attractive woman with your ability to aid in turning a Russian diplomat. There is a gala at the Romanian Embassy and our target will be there. You will go with one of my men as your escort but once the target is identified, your escort will somehow evaporate leaving you alone. Get the picture?"

"Yeah, not too creative but has worked many times." Annie knew the routine well one of her best moves.

"He has made some low-level inquires about defecting but nothing carved in stone. You will need to convince him to leave the gala with you and once outside, we'll take it from there."

"Simple plan. It should work. What is the target's name?" Annie was in, she needed some field work to bring back the excitement of being a spy.

"Valery Mishkin."

"Okay I'm in. Fill me in on the details." Annie finishing her lunch and staying to hear the need intel to handle her new assignment for Friday night. She was surprise at the amount of pay for a simple mission and maybe a new found employer.

Friday came and Annie getting ready for new mission to turn Valery Mishkin, a Russian diplomat, leader of the negotiating delegation here in American to discuss with the Europe Union about a settlement in the Ukraine. Choosing a soft blue one shoulder Chiffon with beaded empire waist and a sultry skirt. Captivating but not overly sexy, Annie had to be attractive but not look like a hooker. This part was easy.

Her escort name is Ben, a nice looking man in his thirties and sharply dressed in his tuxes. The embassy party was in full swing when they arrive. Ben politely found two glasses of sparking Champagne and they started to mingle with the crowd until their target was spotted. Valery stood alone slipping on his glass of wine and watching the dancers. Time for Ben to vanish and Annie's game was on.

Annie walking to him with a sweet smile started the conversation in French. "Hello, my name is Nicole and may I join you?"

He looks at her with an alluring smile and in Russian, "Sorry I don't speak French. English or Russian."

"English is good with me..." And the conversation begins. Annie with her skillful ways soon had him engaged in a long term discussion about America, France and the world in general. Valery was charming and a likeable sort of guy, somewhat humble and a true diplomat with wonderful manners. Annie quickly took a liking to the man truly hope tonight would be the night he would defect to American, one of the nicer people to turn. After a few more drinks, Annie - aka Nicole had him ready to leave with her. Everything was going according to plan and Annie enjoying the evening, she was in her element of being a spy.

The night was dark, no stars or moon only dimly lit street lights. As they left the embassy compound and started down the sidewalk to a waiting car, Annie's arm looped onto Valery's arm and both laughing and chatting as they walked. Without warning it happened - Valery stumbled, grabbing his chest and falling to his knees half pulling Annie with him and then down hard on the solid cement. Blood leaching from his nose and chest, he had been shot but no sound - a professional hit with a silencer. Annie quickly regains her balance to see Ryan placing a gun in the back of a black Buick Enclave and close the hatch. Ben now dressed in jeans and black shirt came around from the side and toward Annie and the dead Valery.

"What the hell is going on Ryan?" Annie shouted at the man she had agreed to help in turning an asset.

"You did a good job Annie, well done girl." Was his answer.

"Damn you Ryan, you lied to me, you set me up to help you with an assassination. This wasn't the deal."

"Come on Annie stop with the holier than thou attitude. You know the score and from what I have heard you are very good at killing also." Ryan reaching Annie with a sly smirk on his face.

"Shit on you... What a damn bastard you turned out to be. I'm done, keep your dirty blood money I want no part of it or of you." Annie turning to walk away as fast she could but Ryan quickly by her side taking her arm.

"Annie wait, let me explain."

"Take your hands off me or I show just how deadly of a killer I can be." Annie jerking her arm free of his grip. "Get out of my life and I mean every word of it."

Annie turning and started to run - run as fast as she could from the scene and deep into the darkness of the night. Emotions are gushing rampant and tears flowing like rivers as she ran. Good for her Ryan had a body to dispose of and not follow her. She didn't know how long she had run but soon found herself in front of the French embassy. Good she could ask they call her a cab and they were willing to help a French citizen.

By the time she reach her Georgetown home she had gained control and ready to figure out what just happened - how she could be so blind as to be duped into something so appalling, the very element she was trying to leave in her shadowy and depressing past. Danielle sitting on the patio enjoying the night with a lime Daiquiri saw Annie returning home from her date in a cab.

"Bad date night." Danielle's greeting.

"Very bad indeed. You have more of that drink in the blender."

"Yeah, I'll go and get you a glass and we can drink the rest of the night away." Danielle getting up to get Annie a drink. And so the sisters spent hours drinking and talking about silly stuff - nothing more was said about Annie's date night, Danielle knew better.

* * *

A week later and Annie was staying home from work. With coffee mug in her hand Annie trying to sort out her life, where she had gone wrong and what change needed to be made. Yeah big changes were needed.

"What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at work this time of day? Not sick are you?" Danielle had seen Annie's car still parked in the driveway headed straight to the guest house. Finding Annie sitting on the sofa still in her pajamas, holding a hot cup of coffee and looking at the beautiful figurine of a white horse rising out of blue waves she quickly knew Annie was depressed and hurting. Pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting beside Annie, this was time for big sister therapy and perhaps well over due. "Want some ice-cream?" Danielle with a thoughtful tap to Annie's upper arm.

"Which question would like for me to answer first? I'm not sick. And yes I should be at work but I can't do it anymore." Annie's voice was just above a whisper.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"Well I'm going to my kitchen as get that gallon of peach ice-cream and come back here - Annie there is no telling me no. I am going to sit my ass down here all day until you start talking. You can't hide hurt from your big sister. Be ready to start talking by the time I'm back." Danielle leaving Annie to get adjusted to a morning of sister to sister therapy and with their usual ice-cream downing.

When Danielle returns with two bowls, spoons a pot of hot coffee and the large container of homemade sweet peach ice-cream Annie knew there was no way to avoid the chat, fact it could be helpful. "I've got to do something with my life and sitting in the basement at Langley just drawing a paycheck isn't getting it. I'm tired of pretending everything is just great when it isn't. I even have my shrink fooled about the nightmares."

"You still having them aren't you?"

"Not as many but yeah." Annie taking a slip of coffee. "Danielle it is hard to talk with someone about being in the cold if they have never been there. I don't feel they understand where I'm coming from. Oh Mary is better than the others but there is something lacking."

Danielle carefully picked up the horse and looked closely at it, "Well finding a new head shrink isn't going to be the answer either. You said a change in your life, what did that mean?"

"I turned in resignation to the CIA yesterday and now taking my thirty days leave I've earned."

"That's drastic."

"No not really, what was drastic was my thinking I was the only person in the world that could bring down Henry Wilcox and his Lexington Global and that everything would return to normal. Oh how wrong I was."

"In what way? From what you have told me you were very much involved in bring down that evil empire." Danielle placing the figurine back on the coffee table.

"I connected with an old friend, a Mossad and working with him, Mossad and MI6 we were able to bring down the corruption. The last piece to fall, a man by the name of Joseph Nielson was killed in London, an automobile accident but my bet it was a deliberate hit by MI6."

Danielle sat silently to listen, she about halfway knew about the assassination squads of the different agencies but not really wanting to know how deep her little sister was involved. She couldn't dream her happy-go-lucky sister could become so harden, so non-caring or even an assassin. She remembered the time Annie risked her neck to save a drowning puppy that had fallen into a canal while they were living in Florida. Annie the sympathetic woman with a heart for everyone to share. Kind, wonderful empathy now lost in dark pools of lifeless eyes.

"Another bowl?" Annie picking up two empty bowls from the coffee table.

"Sure. I have all day." Danielle smile at her younger sister.

Returning to the sofa with two filled bowls of ice-cream, Annie looked at Danielle holding once more the horse figurine, "I call him _Lochem_, and it is Hebrew for warrior or soldier. An Israeli legend that after the exodus of the Israelites from Egypt and during the period of settling the different areas of God's promise land, massive battles would take place. The legend goes that great Hebrew warriors riding white chargers would rise up from the sea to do battle and protect the Israelites' families."

"Beautiful legend. Is it a gift from your Mossad friend."

"Yes and you know what." Annie with a caring gaze at the little white horse.

"He is more than a friend isn't he?"

"Don't want to admit it but I think so. I was sure I get over him went I returned to my normal life here in the states with you, my family."

"He was the man who called me about you... the tall man with black hair that whisper to me as he left the restaurant the day you returned to life."

"Yes that was him and I didn't know he said anything to you on his way out the door."

"Said that you love me very much. What is his name?"

"Eyal, Eyal Lavin and I have pictures of him." Annie getting up to find the pictures she had carried as Nicole Cohn, wife. "Here, these were taken for a mission we ran together."

"Wow girl I only caught a quick glimpse at him and really wasn't paying that much attention... But now, damn Annie if you not going after him I will."

"Danielle you are a married woman."

"Minor little detail. He is gorgeous. Tell me about him, how long have you known him and why you have kept him a secret for so long."

"Met him five years ago when I was on one of my first overseas mission..."

"And you haven't confided in me about this magnificent hunk of mankind." Danielle studying the picture of him and Annie together. "Go ahead and fill me in on all the details."

"That is next to impossible. He is kind toward me but very self-control and secretive, a man of mystery you might say. Eyal is tops in his field and highly respected as a spy not only with Mossad but both MI6 and the CIA." Annie chuckles a bit. "Although the CIA doesn't admit it. He is a loner, hates cell phones and is a wonderful cook. He can be cunning and deadly at times and in the next breath a charming person. I have heard he is a ladies' man but I'm not sure of that, he does want is necessary to finish the mission. Once married and has a son. I think Avi is fourteen now and speaks well of his mother which is a plus. That is about it... Oh yeah, he is a big flirt."

"My kind of man. You miss him don't you?"

Annie reached over at gently touched Lochem's little white head. "Guess I do, more than I want to confess."

"You got time on your hands now and money to spend, go find him. You know how to find him?"

"I have his Tel Aviv address and his phone number."

"So what is stopping you girl?" Danielle poking Annie in the side with her elbow.

"He may be with someone else."

"Your heart is already broken now so it couldn't get any worse. Just a friendly visit with an old friend, a fact finding mission if you will. To see if he is really the one you need in your life or whatever. Go Annie, do it for yourself."


	3. Life is Good - Sort Of

Annie could tell it was mid-morning, the sun high in the sky shining its brightness in full glory and birds, those damn birds chirping away. She turned over in bed and covered her ears to block out the noise, Annie was in no mood to get out of bed much less put up with cheerfulness. Five days had passed since leaving the CIA and her state of mind was that of total blue disposition - not wanting to do anything but lie around and try to figure out what went wrong with her life. She had to question rehashing the past was right thing to do, because so far it wasn't doing much good, only making her more unhappy. Early in her spy career Eyal once reprimanded her for being naive, her desire to find the good in people would hinder her ability to do what needed to be done. He was right and she was naive. He also told her that dreadful night when she did take the drastic step into the darkness that after going dark things would forever be different and a hard journey to return. Hell he was also right and she being hardheaded to think the dark side of being a deadly spy would not hinder her empathy. Oh how wrong she was and visions of each person she had killed or been a part in their demise now were haunting her. Maybe they all deserve to die but she didn't want to be the judge, jury and executioner but she had become just that. If she could only talk with Eyal, face to face just one more time...

"Annie it is a beautiful morning outside time to get up." Danielle's voice came floating up the stairs.

This wasn't what Annie needed, she was too engrossed in her depressed state and no room for Danielle's happy-times. Pulling the covers over her head and maybe her sister would think she was asleep... No such luck - Danielle pulling the covers off Annie.

"Past time to get up Lit Bit I need your help today."

"Go away Danielle."

"Nope, you've had your few days of moping around feeling sorry for yourself, time now to rejoin the world."

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself."

"Whatever you want to call keeping yourself lock in your room has come to an end. I'm in need of your help with the girl's end of school party. I promised to do part of the chartering for the school's party."

"You know I'm no cook and would only get in your way." Annie slowing swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"You can peel, dice and boil water but first I need you to go with me to do the shopping. Come on it will be fun."

"Maybe for you. Guess I have to go or you will not leave me in peace."

"There is no peace with you now Annie. Come on girl, I'll start your shower and meet you in twenty minutes." Danielle heading to the bathroom. "Okay?"

"Okay." Annie whispered to herself, "Under protest."

"I heard that."

Well Danielle's idea worked and Annie with her sister had a grand time much like many shopping trips they would have together. Maybe Danielle is right - oh hell Annie knew Danielle was right about rejoining the rest of the world but it would be awkward. Maybe Danielle was also right about finding Eyal... she just didn't know. Anyway she was feeling a bit more alive in the kitchen (of all places) helping her sister get ready for the end of school year party. A little slicing, dicing and mixing all combined with laughter and silly chatting did the trick. Annie knew she had to get out and truly rejoin the world, take in movies, do things with her family and she seemed ready.

* * *

Middle of June, school is out and Eyal pulling his car in front of his ex-wife home, the home they once shared together. He was there to pick-up Avi for his excursion to the desert for an eight-week stay at the Bareket Observatory. The year before had been a wonderful experience for Avi and he excelled in his studies that they offered him a partial scholarship for one of many advance courses. Over the past year, Eyal had become greatly involved in his son's life to the delight of Kazia, Eyal's ex-wife and Avi's mother.

"Just how much stuff are you taking." Eyal shoving a chest like box in the trunk of his car and Avi with a small bag and pulling a larger roll around.

"I'll be there for eight weeks."

"What in the world do you have in this... it must be close to a ton in weight."

"Books, they sent me an advance list of what I need and Imah (_Hebrew for mom_) got them from me."

"She could have just given you the money it would weight much less." Eyal realizing what he had just spoken wasn't worded the best, he tried to rephrase. "Being a good parent... Good for her. On mid-session family day I'll see if she was to ride with me to visit."

"That will be a first but yeah, ask her. Maybe she has forgiven and forgotten."

"Forgiven yes but never will Kazia forget anything. Not in her make-up."

"Don't I know it." After all the bags were in the car, father and son setting off for an hour drive to the desert Avi figured time was about right to ask the question he has wanted to ask for a few years. "Abba."

"Hmmmm..."

"Imah has told me her side of the reason you two... well the reason for the divorce but I would like to know your side. Uncle Shem has said there are always two sides to each story and I should ask you."

"My brother being the diplomat or passing the buck. Well let's see, yeah sure, you are entitled to hear my side. You were just a baby, not even six-months old and I was in medical school and we were struggling financially to make ends meet. My younger sister Sarah, a beautiful girl was murdered in cold blood by Islamic extremist, a merciless terrorist trying to stop the pace talks taking place at the time. That act cut my soul to the core and something changed in me... the driving need for retaliation for her death. The old saying, 'An eye for an eye'. That is how we Israeli are raised and I knew there would be no pace for me if I didn't act. Mossad was the answer, to be a part of an elite group protecting Israel and its citizens but your mother couldn't understand, not the darker side of being a Mossad agent. She tried but it tore her up inside and I was too set in my drive to bend." Eyal looked out the side window for a moment.

"She wanted you to quit Mossad?"

"Yeah. I was away on missions more than at home and she was only seeing me as the man seeking to abandon his family's responsibilities. My earning income gave her the financial security we didn't have before which had caused some conflict also within our marriage. Avi, lack of money in a marriage can cause problems but my being with Mossad gave us the ability to buy the house you now call home... But brick and mortar doesn't compensate of the absents of a husband. We both were stubborn and not giving an inch until she decided to leave."

"It was Imah idea to leave?"

"Yes son it was. I was home for a three week break and things were going downhill fast. We were quarrelling about stupid unimportant things... Like I said, we were both stubborn. I came home one day from visiting my mother, Kazia had stopped have anything to do with my side of the family by that point. Anyway, it was late afternoon and she had all her and your clothes packed in the car. Think I surprised her by being home early, she wasn't expecting me until later but that is beside the point. I had to confront her and she told me as long as I was with Mossad there was no place for her in the marriage."

"Giving you a last chance."

"We were past that point by then and I knew it. That's when I told her she could have the house because you needed a home and that I would be the one to pack and leave. It would be two more years before she would allow me to see you again even after the courts had given me visitation rights."

"She had told me she was afraid you would take me away from her."

"Never son. No that would never have happened. A child needs his mother, especially a young child. I did keep a fairly close watch over the both of you..."

"I remember seeing you standing the crowd watching me play football."

"You are my flesh and blood and I would never forsake you, never in a hundred years but maybe it is hard for you to see that."

"Grand-mere set me straight on that and Uncle Shem is one of your biggest cheerleaders, always praising your choice to go with Mossad and wishing he had the guts."

"Big brother support but that is the closeness we have in my family. I'm happy your mother is allowing you to be part of the Lavin family."

"She had to. I'm a Lavin and about three years ago my cousin Haim found me being hit on by some bullies. I got to say being a Lavin has it perks... Haim kick the crap out of them and from that time on we became friends. We went to his house after school and that's went I met the rest of my family. Grand-mere with Uncle Shem went to visit my mother. I don't know what was said but she seemed to mellow."

"Maturity Avi, yeah that's what happen, maturity on our part. Shem called me and told me about that visit and later the same month I went for a visit with Kazia and we had a long talk. Something we should have done years before."

"Two stubborn people."

"Yeah but you don't have to rub it in."

"Sorry Abba and thanks for being open with me. Now I understand more."

"Hope you mother didn't paint that bad of picture of me, really I'm a pretty nice guy."

"No she keeps it somewhat soft, after all she was talking about my father..." He broke off the conversation without finishing his line of thought.

"You were going to say something more?"

"Imah has met this man and they are talking about getting married. Damn Abba, I really don't like the guy."

"Is it the man or the fact your mother is remarrying?"

"It is the guy. He is Polish but that is not the reason, he just a real jerk."

"Does he make your mother happy?"

"I think so... yeah he does and I guess I'll have to grin and bear it."

"You are fourteen now and can make some choices... You are welcome to move in with me or Shem and his family. Give your mother time with her new husband alone. Did you ever think he may be a bit jealous of a teenage son."

"Jealous of me... no way."

"It has been known to happen, husbands become jealous of a new baby in the family so why not a new teenager."

"Now would be a good time to make that switch since I'll be going to high school in the fall. Yeah... now would be a good. Let me give it some more thought before I give you an answer."

"Maturity. Sure Avi and if that is what you want to do we'll both face your mother together."

"Okay Abba."

Avi turn to watch out the side window, many things to think about and being with his father is great, they have a chemistry about them, he doesn't try to tell him what to do but is there to guide him. He has seen more of his dad in the past year and understanding what make the man tick - strong family bond. Sorry his mother didn't enjoy that and thinking about what Eyal had told him about their divorce he was sure his mother hadn't been completely up front with him. His dad took much of the blame but having live with his mom, well she could be a bit needy and insecure about being loved. Not really her fault as her childhood had also been with divorce parents. Yeah, Avi pretty much knew he would be moving in with Eyal after this eight week stay at the observatory.

"We are here." Announced Eyal, "Time to haul your stuff to your room."

"Wait until I go off to college if you want to see stuff."

"Tel Aviv University has a great program in connection with the Wise Observatory if that is your path to follow and for the most part you can live at home."

"What! And miss the dormitory life?"

"Dorm life isn't at all what it is crack up to be, it is very distracting and I speak from knowing, been there, done that and got the t-shirt to prove it. But whatever you want."

"You were in college back in the dark ages when there were only guys in the dorm."

"No, my dorm was co-ed and the guys weren't the one that caused the distraction." Both laugh and begin an involved discussion about college life as they unload the car, found Avi's room and attended an afternoon parent/student orientation session. Life was good for the two Lavins.

On his drive back to Tel Aviv, Eyal pulled off the main road to a spot he love to go, his place of evaluation and review of happenings in his life. Stopping the car, he climbs out and stood on a small knoll overlooking the beauty of the land that stretched out before him. A quiet peaceful place were the stillness gave Eyal the tranquility to be with himself and his thoughts. He had just offered to become a full-time father and it was the right thing to do but it frighten him. He was sure Avi would accept the offer and of course he was equally sure Kazia would be in agreement - give her tension free time with her new husband. Now he would have to make some changes in his life - his life was about to take a new direction and it was time to come out of the field. Can't be a long distance father. Oh hell, living quarters - his one bedroom flat will have to go and oh how he love that apartment. Anyway time to start house hunting, good school system and the list goes on.

The next stop would be to see his mother. A son never out grows the need for the mother / son talk and he need her advice. He found his mother in the garden reading a novel on her Kindle - a gift from Haim.

"Surprise to see you and nice you came by. I have a beef brisket in the oven. You must stay for dinner."

"I shall Imah, you know I can't pass up you cooking." Eyal taking a seat beside his mother on the bench. "I have done something I need to talk to you about."

"You not moving out of Israel?"

"No nothing like that. I just asked Avi to come and live with me. He and his mother are having a bit of trouble. She is seeing this man and he doesn't like him and there is tension."

"Did he say yes?"

"Not yet but I'm sure he will."

"A boy fourteen needs a full-time father in his life more than ever before. You know this will mean a big change for you in many ways. Have you given it much though?"

"All of this was on a whim. Now I need some motherly reassurance I did the right thing. Yeah it will mean coming out of the field and I have eight weeks to put everything in place."

"You did the right thing my son and I'm very proud of you. You know I will help you anyway I can with this major transition in your life. You truly have my blessing." His mother reached over and patted him on the knee, "Is there place for you in headquarters? With your years of service I would think so."

"I need to go first thing in the morning and have a heart to heart with Rivka. She has in the past said there might be and with a promotion. I don't know what she has in mind, didn't care enough to ask. Never once did it cross my mind that one day I would have to resign from field duty." Eyal giving his mother a gentle kiss on the cheek, "So when is dinner?"

"Twenty to thirty minutes. We can go in now and you can help me in the kitchen... making the salad. Okay?"

"Fine with me Imah. Hope you have some good tea or maybe wine."

"Always my son, always."

That evening while sitting at his kitchen counter/bar starting his search for a new home, he was reading the real-estate publication for Tel Avi. As he glanced at different homes and neighborhoods, the vision of Annie's face came very clear in his mind. Her dancing eyes and gorgeous smile. He hadn't thought about her in a while and there she was - Annie, the spy from a competing agency, an American. He laughed to himself, the quirk of fate of how well they worked together despite such undeniable reasons not to but there was chemistry there. He hadn't heard anything about her in over six months through the normal agency chatter and assumed she was adjusting well to her life in American and happy.

Pouring himself another glass of wine, his mind would not stop thinking about Annie and that train station in Amsterdam and had she made a different choice. His invitation to come with him was on a whim but he never regarded asking and if she had said yes to going with him to Greece what would it be like now. He would not have returned to Mossad and maybe... yeah all those maybes. Their last year's affair was wonderful but he knew it was all under pressing circumstances and in the long run would not have lasted. Annie needed to return home, back to family, America and the CIA.


	4. A Chance Encounter

Even through Annie was enjoying her so call _'rejoining the rest of the world mission'_ a restlessness was eating at her three weeks after leaving the CIA, a feeling of being... hell she didn't know what but an unshakable pull to find answers for her future and the only way to do that was to bring closure to her past. Now that she had left her employment she also lost the therapy sessions and some disconnected party to talk with but was Mary Gillman really that disconnected? Annie very much on her own with working out whatever, she decided to visit Joan Campbell. Not expecting to find any answers there but Joan had a way about her and Annie just felt the need to ask some questions. Joan was only six months into her second pregnancy and enjoying her time at home with her new son and getting ready for the second addition.

"Glad you call. I was just finishing making some summer squash soup for dinner tonight and you can give me your opinion. It's a new recipe I found on the internet and have gobs of early squash from my friend's garden." Joan leading Annie trough the dining room and back to the kitchen.

"McKenzie asleep? I would love to have a little peek at him."

"He is in the kitchen being a happy child in his playpen in the corner where he can see me. A trick an old-fashion nanny passed on to me. Playpens these days are hard to find, the modern trend now is not to let the child feel trapped."

"Our parents couldn't have been all wrong in childrearing." Annie finding the chubby little boy playing with some building type toy and not paying any attention to them.

"Here, have a stool and give it a try." Joan handing Annie a cup of light soup, a mixture of yellow squash and zucchini with bow-tie pasta and topped with freshly grated Parmesan cheese. Annie nodding her head in approval.

"You have a winner here." Annie pointing her spoon at the cup of soup. "You like to cook?"

"I do. Back in the days of being a field agent and hours of nothing to do I started collecting recipes from around the world and test them out when I was home. Arthur is also handy in the kitchen so it was like our quality time away from Langley. What about you, like to cook?"

"Heavens no. My sister tells me I'm a disaster in the making when I'm in the kitchen. Never could pick up the touch."

"No magic to it, just lots of trial and error." Joan pouring Annie a glass of pink lemonade, "I heard you resigned."

"Yeah, I wasn't getting back in the groove after returning."

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be Annie. You were never the type for deep cover. Oh you could handle the task okay but it would cost you."

"What do you mean, cost me."

"The part of who you are and what drives you. I also understand that the normal therapy didn't help and the last therapist was your last chance. It was good you left on your own terms and not theirs."

"Calder was willing to give me time but then he got promoted and the new guy..."

"Yes I know, Calder was wrestling with guilt for using you and a few others. Not the first time but once promoted all his guilt feelings went away. You were no longer under his protection or mine. Sorry to say but the mindset around the close halls of Langley is dog eat dog. You never figured that out which in my book is a plus on your side."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, I think."

"Your ability to turn an asset being your strong point. It would have carried you far but somewhere along the line I miss guided your direction. Much of your troubles rest also on my shoulders as a manager."

"You had your own problems." Annie remembers Joan's troubles with prescription drug addiction. It was never kept very quiet around Langley except from Arthur. Within the closed walls of the CIA rumors can run hot and heavy, most of them being correct.

"Yeah, all coming from my being weak. Timing played a part in what happen. You coming into the agency before your training was complete just because of my weakness and wanting to find Ben Mercer. I bent to my husband's wishes."

"He was your boss."

"But I had the final say. Annie will you please forgive me for, well for not understanding you and my mismanagement."

"We had our differences but I never felt ill of you. Fact I looked up to you as a role model."

"You could have found a better one. I was so determined to prove myself that I overlooked the correct way to handle you, to lead you and your talents in the proper direction. I didn't give you the freedom you needed and was on your case from the beginning, trying to mold you into the perfect operative. You being headstrong and reckless I felt you were disrespectful of my position as your manager. There was an attitude that made you do whatever you wished with your missions rather than following protocol. And your connection with Eyal Lavin and the part he played in many of your actions was... Well it was against all CIA's rules. I was determined to break you and that was dead wrong. I should have looked for your strong points and encourage you to develop those." Joan paused, she had said her piece and also the apology Annie was due thus clearing Joan's conscience. Taking a slip of her lemonade she turned away, this part of the dialogue was over. "So what's now for Annie Walker."

"Think I'll do some traveling, I need some time just for me. Thanks Joan for everything and I should be going. McKenzie is getting a little fussy."

"Nap time. Take care Annie and the very best to you, I really mean it" Joan giving Annie a hug, a hug of a final goodbye.

Back in her guest house that evening Annie felt that Joan had not been that revealing to her and still holding back or hiding something. Annie starting putting some of the puzzle pieces together, she was never CIA material but was needed to find one person, Ben Mercer. Being recruited she was caught up in the excitement of adventure, mystery and the romance of travel, caught in a riptide of a fast pace life that played to her audacious side. In doing so she lost the deepest most desire and that of roots and family. She had convinced herself she could have it all only to find darkness and heartache.

Going after Henry Wilcox was her craving to protect the ones close to her and now they were no longer part of her life. Auggie had betrayed her and now has his own family, a wife and child on the way. She had tried to make Joan and Arthur her surrogate family but they never really took her in. And Arthur most recently used her in an assassination, this she couldn't forgive. She now doubted if they ever cared about her outside of being an operative. Joan pretty much had said so in her pleasant diplomatic way. Her visit to see Joan that afternoon was more for Joan's sake, to clear her conscience and not giving Annie any answers. Protect and cover your own skirt is the mindset of the CIA and Joan is truly CIA to the core even if retired. Right now what Joan had said was unimportant and in her mind the CIA was history, a chapter in her life that is closed for ever.

Danielle opened up her family to Annie but that also had limitations. Roots - putting down roots never really happen. If only she could return to that train station in Amsterdam and make a different choice; had said yes to Eyal about going with him to Greece and not running to Auggie, would she had found those roots she was searching for?

Well she decided to do some traveling, to try and leave the past in the past and her destination - Europe. Yeah, leaving the past in the past wasn't what Annie really doing. She was hoping her travel to Europe would bring closure to the one remaining part of her past - Eyal. Annie still searching for answers and spending a few days in Amsterdam didn't give her the answers about Eyal Lavin she was hoping for. This trip was not only some fact-finding excursion but sightseeing, walking along the canals and enjoying the wonderful cuisine quaint cafes had to offer. Savoring fine wine, all habits she had learned from Eyal and dearly love.

She went to visit the train station, that place where if it had all gone differently... well she could only dream and did he really mean what he had offered. That she wasn't sure of. Reliving the words he had said, _'I'm not good with goodbyes, and I never get to say it. Thank you, Annie. Good luck'. _Was that his way of say farewell knowing she would be running to Auggie? He seemed to know more about her feelings than she did. He had an uncanny sense about reading her, knowing her even if she wasn't sure herself. At times it would creep her out but also at times it was comforting. Eyal was playing heavy on her mind these days and now trying to get up the nerve to call, to hear his voice, to talk with the Israeli again. She never had any trouble with calling him before but now it was unusual, she didn't need him to bail her out of a bad situation or did she?

From Amsterdam, Annie went on to Paris and that wonderful night she and Eyal came together. Remembering all his reassuring words, helping her to cope with all demons that plagued her very essence. Eyal the man who was always there to help even her step into death. There being a bond and now that bond was pulling her to remember all the times, good and irritating. Yeah Eyal could be an infuriating soul.

At last while in Paris Annie came to terms with the affair she so enjoyed with Eyal but now placed it in the proper prospective. The time with Eyal was loving but that too would never work. He is Mossad, an Israeli and she being an American with family at home. She finally brought closure to the affection she was feeling for Eyal even though it was heartbreaking. She had once changed her mind about going with Simon because of family and now... Time to move on.

Time to return home and her next stop and it was just a layover from Paris on her flight to the states was London. She could have taken a direct flight from Paris but something pushed her (maybe fate at work) to make the trip via London, another place she had spent time with Eyal. It was here, on their mission he had brought her the warrior horse figurine and the words once more came back to her. _'This will be my first true gift to you in hopes of many more, or a lasting memory of what we had or could have had.'_

So now Annie sat in the boarding area if in a fog of sorts. Her mind empty of all thoughts as she fiddled with her boarding pass, turning it over and over and over just glancing at a beautiful woman with a tiny baby not really seeing her. The woman was talking to the man at the entrance counter and as she turned away, Annie caught her eye.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" The woman asked Annie; bring her out of her stupor.

"What... No, no. Please." Annie half motioning to the seat beside her. "Pretty baby." Annie trying to make small talk, the woman looked strangely familiar.

"Thank you, she is three months old." The woman showing great affection toward the tiny bundle she held in her arms. "Flying to Washington DC?"

"Yeah, going home."

"An American but I have the feeling we have met someplace before. Maybe here in London. My name is Sandra Blackwood."

"Annie Walker and you do look quite familiar to me also. I've been in London several times so perhaps we have met. All we have to do now is figure out how, when and why."

"You sound like a good cop." Sandra chuckling a bit.

_"Flight 486 for Washington DC, United States has been delayed for two hours due to severe weather."_

"Oh great, that is just what I needed." Sandra scoffed.

"I'm good with it. If you have time to spare go by air." Annie with a little lighthearted quip, "May I hold you little one?"

"Okay, she is a good child." Sandra handing the baby to Annie. "You have children?"

"No. Two nieces but none of my own." Annie seemed natural taking the child, "What is her name?"

"Rose Marie named after her grandmothers." Sandra studying Annie as her attention had turned to the baby and not see Sandra's stare. The two women sat quietly, each absorbed in their thoughts, Annie feeling the softness and enjoying the smell of a baby and Sandra realizing where she had met Annie Walker.

"Oh my god. It can't be but it is. You are a blonde and not French." Annie looking at her with astonishment and at the same time realizes Sandra. "Nicole Remy was the name I remember and with Mossad."

"Last year her in London. Yes now I remember and your name was Sims."

"I got married after seven years of being with the man of my heart. But you, tell me about you, what is your real name? Is it Annie Walker?"

"Annie is the real me and I was in deep cover back then."

"I heard from Lawrence Carter, remember him." Sandra's face was bright with exuberance in finding Nicole/Annie and talking about their mission over a year ago.

"He is a hard man to forget." Annie smile at the remembrance of being in London with Sandra, Lawrence and Eyal.

"He told me they and I'm not sure of who they are, had finished off the Lexington Global operation and mission closed successfully. So tell me, are you still with Mossad?"

"Never was, I had been with the CIA but now just taking a break for all that."

"Eyal Lavin, have you seen him lately? It's been nearly a year since I saw him last."

"It has been that long for me also. Mission finished and he vanished into thin air." The image of Eyal walking away came back to her so clear and always he could vanish into the woodwork, become invisible in the crowd.

"I truly through you and him... well, that you were a couple. There was so much chemistry between the two of you."

"Part of the deception, it was our cover."

"Chemistry between two people cannot be acted. There was more and my guess..." Sandra faded out, not finishing what she was saying.

"Finish you though Sandra. I would like to hear you guess."

"Really shouldn't. It's just my muse running wild. The sentimental side of me."

"I'm not going to let it drop." Annie chuckling, using her friendly persuasion.

Sandra smile, "A romantic connection."

Annie without thinking, "I was lonely."

"Seeing the two of you together was not something to fill the void of loneness and Eyal would never take advantage. I know the man." She could see hurt in Annie's eyes, "You still have feelings for him, right?"

"No."

"I don't believe it. I'm no expert but you are in a state of limbo, looking for happiness. I can tell because I've been down that path before." Sandra patting her gently on the knee.

"You are wrong. I'm very happy with my life."

"Take it from me, denying will only cause more heartache." Sandra saw her baby wiggle and it was getting close to feeding time. "We'll get off the subject of Eyal Lavin, his ears must be burning up my now. Would you like to feed Rose Marie?"

"May I?"

"Sure, gives me a break and we do have a long flight ahead of us." Sandra finding a bottle, holding it tightly in both hands, "Need for it to come to room temperature."

Sandra and Annie spent the next hour or so chatting about parenthood and the joy of having children. Their flight was call and Sandra picking up the sleeping Rose Marie and stood.

"That's us."

Annie remained seated, "I'm not going, running into you was fate telling me to get off my ass and do what I should have done years ago. Thank Sandra for everything."

"You are welcome but I didn't do anything special."

"Yes you did Sandra, you turned on a little light for me. Enjoy your life."

"And enjoy yours. Take care Nicole or I mean Annie." Sandra giving Annie a sweet smile and quickly hurried to the boarding gate.


	5. So This is Israel

The sights and sounds of a bustling city came quickly to life for Annie as she took a cab from Ben Gurion Airport to the City Hotel only a block from the beach. It was close to nine at night and Tel Aviv was busy with its night life and gleaming array of lights. She had flown from London to Zurich for a day, revisiting more visions of being with Eyal, their first encounter and again when she found him to once more help her. She was building her courage for this her last stop on finding answers to her future.

The hotel was a mid-price and she found it to be clean and very comfortable. Having no idea how long she would be there and hoping it wasn't going to be a quick turnaround trip. The next day her plans were simple, rent a car, do some shopping (_Annie's favorite therapy_) and call Eyal. Possibly he was in Israel or maybe off on some wild mission to God only knows where but she would place that call. It had been months since she had received any word from Eyal and it was only a quick text message, _'Just a speedy hello, E'_. She had text him back with _'Hello friend'_ but nothing else between them. Well for now, time to unpack, read the paper and catch up on local news.

The news wasn't the most thrilling. Sunni insurgents from the Islamic State in Iraq along with the Levant (ISIS) have seized several cities in Iraq and Syria. The ISIS is hard-line militant faction, a splinter group of al-Qaida and considered too brutal even for al-Qaida standards. Muslims against Muslims and both sides wanting an end to Israel.

Annie putting down the paper with a slight chill, sympathetic to the danger the Israelis must feel each day of their lives and the importance of Mossad. Fierce battles in countries all around their boarders and at any moment could spill over into their country. But yet the Israelis went about their daily lives as if nothing threatens their way of life or maybe it was their way of life.

Nothing she could do but pour a glass of wine and watch some movie on the tube and brush up on her Hebrew. A way to escape reality and soon she was ready for bed and a good night's sleep.

Next afternoon, Annie having rented a car and driven to a popular shopping district, she enjoying the beautiful clear day. She was surprised at how quickly her Hebrew had returned even though most people in Israel also speak English. At an outdoor ice-cream café she stopped for a break from her therapy shopping. Time had come, no longer to put off the call no matter what will happen she decided to place that call - the one to Eyal.

He answers on the second ring. "Hi Neshema, long time no hear."

"Hello Eyal, how are you doing? Just thought I would call and say hello." Annie being as cheerful as she could muster, hiding that awful lump that got wedged in her throat - anxious.

"I'm doing great now that I'm looking at a beautiful blonde."

"What... Err... where are you?"

"Look over your left shoulder."

Turning quickly to see Eyal standing about twenty feet from her, leaning against a stone column with one hand in his pocket and very sexy smirk on his face. Visions of the very same pose he had that night back in Washington while he waited for her in his hotel room - the _'Honey Trap Night'_ and the night he got shot.

"Welcome to Tel Aviv and may I join you with a dish of ice-cream?"

"You are doing it again just like the time in Paris..."

"So I take it that is a yes, simple to say, I would love to have you join me at my table." Eyal with his charming titter.

"Yes, yes of course." Annie disconnection and putting her phone down giving a slight nod to Eyal.

Eyal taking the chair across from Annie and ordering his favorite, glida america'it _(American soft serve ice cream as it called in Israel)_. Annie notices his face to be a bit tanner than she remembers and oh those striking eyes, full of excitement and anonymity, mystery would be a better word. His half smile, the very smile that could melt her heart at times and how he titled his head slightly to one side - all the endearing things she remember about Eyal Lavin.

"What brings you to Tel Aviv?"

"Doing a bit of traveling and sightseeing. How did you know I was in Israel?"

"Any foreign operative travel to Israel is flagged once entering our country. CIA being no exception."

"I'm not with the CIA anymore."

"Yes I know... guess I forget to remove the flag from Annie Walker." Eyal with a minor snicker.

"Keeping track of me. Why?"

"You are important to me." Taking another spoon full of ice cream.

"Am I? We really haven't kept in close contact lately."

"We've never have kept in close contact, it's just our line of work. I just didn't walk away from you in California but you were reunited with Danielle and it was best I leave you to do your own thing. I know returning to your normal life would have its ups and downs and if you needed me..." He paused a second, "All you had to do was call and I would have come."

"Mostly downs but I hung in there. I know you would have helped in any way you could but it was something I had to do on my own - for myself."

"From the little I've heard through agency chatter you were fitting in back at the CIA and getting help with those nightmares of yours. What you needed and the return isn't something that happens overnight especially with the CIA, they are not very forgiving about an agent going cold without orders."

"You are right about the head honchos at Langley not very forgiving and at times I felt I was being punished for going after Henry Wilcox."

"Mossad is the same way and if one is not dismissed they are forced on desk duty for a long time. I've pulled that desk duty crap but not for going off grid but being... well let's just say wanting to do it my way."

Annie sniggers with the picture of Eyal on desk duty. "Maybe we should have talked about it before you just vanished. I wanted more time..."

"We did Annie, remember while we were in Rome and you kind of indicated a desire to test the waters of returning to the American life. I had promise to stay with you for as long as you allowed me but... well you know the saying, timing didn't feel right for me to stay."

Annie looked down at her ice cream. She remembers but what didn't happen was having time with him in America for her to tell him how much she want him with her. He had made the arrangement for her to see Danielle and then vanished. She had to be very careful about what to say next, they had moved quickly into a conversation that could go extremely bad and it depended on what she should say next.

Eyal seeing the expression on Annie face, "Look, let's turn to something much more pleasant like you visiting my homeland and hopefully you need a guide."

"You offering your services?" Annie being so relieved Eyal sensing the downward spiral they could suddenly find themselves turned her face toward him with a bright welcoming smile, her chin slightly tilted upward as if waiting for a kiss.

"You are in luck, I happen to be available and for tonight there is the Jerusalem Lights Festival which is hosting international artist and creators for a magnificent display of light projections. Tonight and tomorrow night is the last of the weeklong festival and it should be fun to take a drive to Jerusalem."

"Off to a good start. Yes that does sound like fun and would love to see it."

"Fine, I pick you up at your hotel and wear flat shoes, we'll be walking old cobblestones streets."

"Dumb question but do you know where I'm staying?"

"Of course I do. See you later Annie." Eyal with his flirty wink and quick smile.

She watched him walk off into the crowd of shoppers, his broad shoulders and a tilt to his stride she remembers so well watching him many times before, just before he could vanish into thin air. The rush for seeing Eyal again came with a wonderful tide of joy, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time and a tingling of happiness throughout her body. Delighted their meeting when so well, no rushing into open arms but what had she been so afraid of, he has always been amiable and cheerful to see her - well his way of being cheerful. At least she was going to see him again, this is a start and she could tell not to push. Yes she may be ready to renew their once love affair but she could tell he wasn't - maybe another person had moved into his life. One step at a time Annie, on step at a time.

Soaking in a hot relaxing tub with fragrance touch of bath oil, Annie dreamed of the times she had with Eyal, his guiding her to accept the things she could not fix and the times he just exploded at some of her dumb moves but always there, always willing to lend a hand even quitting Mossad over their deception and using her to carry out their sham. Eyal is a man of moral values and loyalty, not only to his family and country but to her - a true friend.

Loyalty, she mused. Wonder if he is with anyone, had he moved on like Auggie and found someone else. Yeah, yes they were lovers but never spoke of love or commitment. His affection toward her was exactly what she need at that time in her life - her dark side of life. If there was going to be a future it would have to be built on the here and now, no major mission to work or being pushed together because of an earth breaching event. Just normal everyday living but that could be impossible because he is still with Mossad. Stop thinking so much Annie and just enjoy the moment.

Slipping on a pair of skinny navy blue jeans, a fashion printed T-shirt with a clique of Paris in shades of blue and topped with a sky blue sweater. Nights in Jerusalem can be very chilly even in June. The final touch, flats as Eyal had suggested. She couldn't help but laugh remember his rant about her wearing stilettos, call them the most ungraceful shoes women crammed their feet in. He would praise her the few times she wore kitten heels and they were the times of going dancing. He was right (again), she could move more freely and gracefully in lower heels.

Her phone buzzed. "Hi Neshema, I'm in the lobby if wish to meet me there."

"I'll be down in a jiffy."

Eyal waiting for her as she got off the elevator. He looked so natural in black jeans, a gray T-shirt and charcoal gray jacket but what she noticed first was his endearing smile.

"Good you have a sweater and some sensible shoes. And by the way, you look lovely. Ready for a drive to Jerusalem." Eyal quickly walking to greet her and as they walked out of the hotel he instantly placed his hand on the small of her back - a gesture she had almost forgotten about him, his gentlemanly way of treating a lady. There parked waiting for them was Eyal's Jaguar F coupe, his sporty auto and one of his guilty pleasures.

"It's your London car." Annie fondly looking at the sleek dark gray V8 Supercharged car with sexy clean lines and the look of pure speed.

"Had it shipped here about three months ago. I'm not in London much anymore so I had to have this sweet baby here. You know how men are about their toys and automobiles."

"Yeah, I do love this ride."

The drive to Jerusalem took about forty minutes and their conversation was light. Annie wanted to talk about... well she wanted to talk about their future and if there was a future, the impatient Annie but she didn't. Sooner or later the timing would be right and mostly depended on Eyal.

Eyal parked his sweet baby of a car in a private lot and Annie was sure it was owned by a friend because of the exchange between the two men. A teenager driving a shuttle cart pulled by a small tractor delivered them and other tourist to the old city section of Jerusalem and deposited them in the horde of people. Eyal grabbed her hand, like a father taking the hand of his child so not to lose them in a crowd.

"Let's first find something to eat. You haven't eaten yet have you?" Eyal leaning over to Annie.

"No and I'm hungry."

"Tov, how would you like to try our famous falafel or perhaps shawarma. Let's see what we can find."

Locating a street vendor selling food was easy, they were lined along the streets leading to the main section of the festival. Eyal spotting one that he approved and they both got shawarma and it was delicious, a blend of roasted lamb with chicken topped with tomato, cucumber, baby spinach greens and wrapped in pita bread. An American touch, they drank Coke with their meal.

Eyal found an empty place only big enough for one, he sat with Annie perched on his leg as they balance food and drinks while eating and between mouth full, they laughed. Easy for them to fall back into their playful bartering. After finishing eating, it was on to the incredible sight of the most magnificent light display. Hundreds of thousands would come from all over to visit the weeklong festival and no one ever left disappointed.

Spectacular lighting of ancient architecture of Jerusalem's Old City as well as the installation of light statues, pieces of museum artwork envisaged by some of the leading light artist from the world over. All the astonishing sights complemented by several onstage presentations and street performances all dressed in beautiful costumes. Words cannot describe the beauty of the festival or the grandeur of the works.

"I haven't seen anything this beautiful. It is breathtaking to say the least." Annie with Eyal watching a light projection show on the Damascus Gate.

"My first experience was a couple of years ago when my brother and his family decided I needed an outing."

"An outing, sounds like you were confided or something."

"Recovering from an accident but that is another story."

"Will I hear it?" Annie gently nudged him in the side.

"Maybe some other time but not tonight." Eyal seeing Annie shaver a slight bit from the chilly night put his arm around her shoulder, "Cold?"

"A little."

"Time for something hot to drink."

Finding a small outdoor café they got Cafe Hafuch or 'upside-down' coffee, Israel's answer to cappuccino adding an extra shot of sweet syrup and served with a small piece of dark chocolate. Delicious and warming.

It was getting late by the time they started their drive back to Tel Aviv, Eyal taking a few back roads and entertaining himself with fast driving and nimble maneuvering through the corners.

"Like racing?"

"I'm a F1 fan and when I was a boy I once dreamed of becoming a great race car driver but my dad soon put a stop to that dream. He would take me to some of the races and there was an awful accident where a driver was almost burned to death. That was my cure to wanting to race but never stopped loving the thrill of speed."

"You and your dad were close."

"I come from a very close family and yeah, we were close. He died four years ago." Eyal swing his Jaguar on to a gravel side road and stopping on a small hill overlooking a stretch of a small river the size of a creek. Stepping out of the car, he popped the trunk and pull out a large blanket, a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Have the feeling you want to talk so we'll enjoy some fine wine along with our conversation." Eyal smiling at Annie as he held the door open for her.

How did he always know Annie's moods, as if he could read her mind. "Like the time in France when I need your help. I don't need your help now but yes I would like to talk."

Eyal spreading the blanket on the ground as Annie held the wine and glasses. "You must have many questions; so ask away."

They sitting on the blanket, Eyal opening the wine and pouring, he tilting his glass to Annie, "It's good to see you again Neshema."

"This is so strange for me. Never before have I been lost for words around you but now..."

"No Annie, I'm not seeing or involved with anyone."

"Damn it Eyal, there you go again reading my mind."

"It was easy, you have spent the past week or more visiting the many places we were together. Remember I've been tracking your passport movements and this is the first time in a year you have left the states. What to tell me what happen with the CIA?"

"Things weren't the same going back. It was all so completely different. Even my relationship with Danielle was different. I was never cleared to return to field work and transferred to the Foreign Desk."

"Buried in the basement."

"It wasn't that bad but still I felt misplaced." She sighed before she looked back at Eyal, "I went to see Joan, needed some answers from her. She isn't with the agency anymore."

"I know, back in the family way again. Talked with her a week ago."

"Why."

"She called me, she was concern about you and knew how close we were at one time. Said you seem to be floundering with what to do with your life. That's when I reinstated the flag on your passport as she told me you were planning on doing some traveling."

"That kinda sounds like Joan, Old-Mother-Hen. Anyway she told me that I was headstrong, reckless and disrespectful of my superiors and to hell with protocol. Said that I had run so many missions with you that your way of doing things had rubbed off on me and it wasn't the CIA's way. That I was never meant to be a field agent but better suited for turning assets."

"I don't fully agree with her assessment but she is right about turning assets. Annie you are a damn good field agent but at times you operate with your heart and not your head. Perhaps it's not all that bad but risky."

"Well Joan blames herself for misguiding me but I think nobody could have molded me to become the perfect CIA operative."

"Now that I agree with hundred percent. You are your own person which makes you valuable and unique." Eyal pouring them a second glass of wine.

"The thing is," she went on, "I have dealt with enough shit in the last couple years that I now feel lost. I'm not the naive little rookie anymore but being a spy has changed me. This spy business turns you into someone you're not, being forced to live a double life, to lie and betray people for a living, to keep deep dark secrets from everyone you know, especially your family... it's not an easy life." Annie looked at the stars over head and she lean back on her elbow. "Going dark was a deadly blow to me and it doesn't seem like I am going to recover from it... it has been a year of therapy sessions and not much improvement. Not very long ago I was deceived by someone, use as a decoy in a killing and that was the turning point. I have been peg as a harden killer. That destroyed almost everything in and around me that is so dear and what do you have left when you are known as a cold-hearted assassin?"

"The killing of the Russian diplomat on US soil, yes I know about that but didn't know you were the decoy. Annie that is why you have to find yourself... your true self and hold on to it with dear life."

"I should ask how did you know about the Russian but then you are Mossad. I'm burn out Eyal. I've given everything to the agency and I've gotten nothing in return. Well, maybe a medal that I can't keep and money but not much else. I went after Henry Wilcox to protect those who I thought were close to me but as it turns out, they are no more than distance friends ..."

"Not the closeness of a family bond." His expression didn't change and she wanted to ask him what he was thinking but knew he wouldn't tell her.

"Not real sure I know what that is like." Annie taking another slip of wine, "Calder also pitched me out once he had reached his goal. He really didn't care as long as whatever I did made him look good in his quest to climb that damn corporate ladder."

"You are free of that now. Believe me it is not uncommon for spies to reach a point of burn out and wish to quit. Please don't feel like it's a weakness because you believe it is not for you and wish to look elsewhere. Here is an old cliché, but it holds true. You are still young Annie and have the rest of your life ahead of you."

"Yeah I know."

Eyal shrugged, "It's up to you to decide, to think about what's best for Annie Walker. Prioritize your life and figure out what is the most important thing and go after it. You are a very clever woman and can do many things."

"Having a hard time find happiness right now."

"It will come Annie. Take your time in finding out what is right for you." Eyal gently touch her face with deep caring eyes as if looking into her soul. After a moment of silence, "How long are you going to be in Tel Aviv?"

"Haven't decided yet. I would like to see more of your homeland."

"And I shall love to show it to you. Think we should see the real Israel and not the tourist traps, that can be reserved for much later. How would you like to see where I spent much my childhood?"

"You letting your guard down, letting me see a more personal side and I would love that."

"Told you years ago that I trust you and I still do. So tomorrow I'll take a few days off and we'll start our in-depth tour of Israel."


	6. Beaches are Better in Israel

_Annie is in search of her future, roots as she has called it on many occasions and the reason she gave Eyal for not go with him to Greece and his boat, the 'Flying Lavin'. In this chapter we learn of how deep family roots run with Eyal and a visit back to his childhood. _

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Annie was ready for Eyal to arrive. Her phone buzz, "I'm in the lobby sunshine."

"You are cheerful this early in the morning." Annie's delight in hearing Eyal's tone, a happy one.

"Beautiful day out and don't want to waste a minute of it. Hope you have your swim suit with you."

"I don't."

"That's okay, I know a neat little shop we can stop at. Hurry up girl, time is wasting away." Eyal disconnected.

He was standing by the elevator when the door opens for Annie. Again looking all handsome and sexy with that smile of his.

"I would come up to your room but as I remember it was off-limits the last time you were in Israel." Eyal falling back into his flirty way.

"As I remember it wasn't the last time but then again it wasn't my room."

"How well I remember and such sweet visions." Eyal giving Annie a gentle hug sans the kiss.

Eyal driving a different car, a Nissan Altima, a silver-gray family looking car, much like the Ford he drove in Washington. "Different car." Annie remarked.

"This is the one I usually drive, a bit roomier and I tend to stay within the speed limit. First stop is breakfast and I know the perfect place for blintzes served hot with sour cream."

And so begins their tour of Israel. A quick stop at a little beach clothing shop where Eyal introduced her to his cousin Myra who owns the shop. The woman had dark curly hair and friendly smile, Annie could see the family looks in their eyes - dark and full of expression.

"Eyal's mother is my aunt and we grew up together near the water." She was telling Annie as she showed her several brightly colored swim suits. Myra being a talkative person went on, "Sarah, Eyal's sister and I were the same age and it was Eyal's responsibility to keep us out of trouble but that didn't always work. He could find trouble quicker then we could."

Annie picked out two suits to try on, choosing the more modest two piece in a pretty shade of bright pink and now with the help of Myra looking for a cover up. Myra found the perfect one in pink and white that Annie just loved. A Copacabana long sleeve embroidered beach tunic stopping at mid-thigh.

"This would be perfect to protect your fair skin from our harsh sun and works well for going into the nicer cafes along the beach. Make sure Eyal doesn't take you into any dive." Myra smiling at Annie liking her choice. "Eyal tells me you are an America here on holiday. That's wonderful, my father is or was an American. Came to Israel in the mid sixties to practice medicine. He is a doctor and there was a shortage of doctors back then."

"Enough family history, we need to be on our way." Eyal kissing his cousin on the cheek, "Will see you in a couple of weeks."

Putting her new purchases on the back seat, Annie started laughing quietly. "Your cousin is a talker isn't she?"

"Always has been and that why she does so well in that little shop. She can chat with anyone and people like to spend time there which in turn they also buy things. Her mother too has that gift of gab. My mother and her mother are sisters and very close, much like you and Danielle."

"Where are we headed?"

"My hometown, Zuqi Yam, a neighborhood of Netanya. The drive is about nineteen miles north of Tel Aviv and a pleasant ride to enjoy. You should feel right at home as most of the population are immigrants from the UK, US and Canada with a fair amount of French mixed in."

"You once said that your grandmother was French."

"Yeah, on my mother's side of the family. They settled in Netanya after the end of WWII, when Israel became its own country. They were able to flee the German onslaught by escaping to Switzerland and went into hiding."

"You have a lot of family history. I don't know anything about mine."

"We have kept strong ties with our relatives. History and the Holocaust have taught that. Family is important." Eyal mood's was somber and Annie decided to change it.

"Myra said you could find trouble easy. Is that true."

"Not so much I but my older brother Shem and I would follow his lead. Somehow I would get the blame, the middle child and all that."

"I was the one always finding trouble and Danielle would cover for me. Don't know but the things that were off-limits just had to be explored - to find out why they were off-limits."

"The making of a good spy or a researcher. Keep digging until the truth is known."

"Researcher... now that is a thought. But research what." A little light flicker in Annie. Digging for the truth was her approach to many things, her tactic on missions. She had this uncanny drive to keep searching until the truth was found. Maybe a legal researcher.

"Language is one of you interest. Maybe the origin of language or the history or the people or..."

"I liked studying history when I was in school. Also liked Astronomy. Maybe star glazing was my favorite alone time, just me and the great heavens of the unknown." Annie thinking her childhood hobby of Astronomy could also involved research and maybe she could find a way to combine both. Annie started thinking about the type of profession that would challenge her intelligence - away from the dangers of the spy world.

"There you are Annie, finding things you enjoy and could you still enjoy the same things today. My son Avi is into Astronomy big time. He is now in an eight week advance class at one of our leading observatories. I've done a little studying myself so I can half way keep up in a conversion with him but it is almost hopeless."

"Not you thing."

"Must not be but give me A for effort." Eyal waving his hand in the air as giving a large A+ for his effort.

"Well my interest have also expanded, I've gotten into art and art history, thanks to you and our last mission. It filled much of my time of late...back in Washington."

"The beauty of art is one of my favorite hobbies. Love browsing the different museums around the world, all rich in wonderful history. Sometimes I wonder if I had taken a different career path outside of Mossad and medicine it would perhaps be in the field of art somehow."

"We have something in common, art." Annie knew of Eyal's love for the world of art and masters as well as his love for classical music. A man of many talents.

Reaching Netanya, Eyal turned into a regular guided tour leader with narration about different places, "This is where we would go after games to party...Sharet High School and many memories both good and bad. I was a good student but also a little mischievous. Spent hours in detention but it didn't do much good, I still could find trouble." Eyal turning the car toward the beach, "Most of our time away from school or football we spent at the beach."

One last turn and there was the Mediterranean and an exquisite beach of white sand and dotted with bright red and yellow beach umbrellas. Eyal drove north along the beach road lined with hotels and restaurants dotted here and there with night clubs. "This is a hot spot in the summer for tourist. Once told you the beaches were better in Israel and this is the reason, Netanya has one of the longest coastlines in Israel with some of the best beaches and the tourist know it."

Pulling into a parking lot of one of the hotels, "A friend of mine from high school owns this hotel and we have a room for the day to change into our swimsuits. The beach is private for use by hotel guest only and we are lucky as this is the start of tourist season."

The Sinar Matahari Hotel carried an Indonesian theme throughout with beautifully carved wood and statues, potted palms and the staff dressed in South Pacific style costumes. A Thai bar on the beach with more palms trees gave the atmosphere of being on Bali. To the southern end of the beach were sports facilities including basketball, volleyball and a trampoline. The rest of the beach was for swimmers, non motorized sea sports.

"We have this room until three this afternoon, give the staff time to clean for late arrivals this evening. Finding night accommodations this time of year is next to impossible on short notice."

"The room is so beautiful and I'm totally impressed. You have friends everywhere."

"I'm a sociable type of guy. Your choice, bathroom or the bedroom to change." Eyal tilting his head and the familiar joking way.

Annie waiting for his quip about something sexual. "Bathroom and no peeking."

"Now would I do that... Besides I'm sure that is a lock on the door."

"And when did a lock ever stop you."

"I'm on my best behavior today." Eyal starting to pull off his Armani Collezioni polo style shirt.

"Sure you are." Annie grabbing her shopping bag headed to the bathroom. While she was changing she could hear Eyal softly singing to himself, _'There is Nothing Like a Dame_' a popular song from the musical _'South Pacific'_. Annie just stood there and listening to his low baritone voice, she never knew he could sing and enjoying eavesdropping.

"You ready Annie?" Eyal broke Annie's thoughts and she quickly finished changing into her swimsuit. Opening to bathroom door, she could only stare at the handsome male standing with an open shirt and standard traditional style swim trunks, pale blue in color.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Shall we hit the beach."

Picking up two beach chairs from the hotel rack, Eyal had all the other supplies, beach towels and sun screen. Finding a nice spot under of the palms, he set up the chairs and proceeded to coat Annie in sun screen.

"Your skin is too fair to take this middle-east sun and way to lovely to be burned to a crisp. Let me get your shoulders and back." Eyal half turning Annie. "You can do your front although that should be my pleasure."

"Back with you sexual quips I see."

"Can't help it with a beautiful woman standing so near."

"How is the water?"

"Warm and I'll race you to it." Eyal standing pulling off his shirt, "What's that American expression?"

"Last one in is a rotten egg." Annie also pulling off her tunic, tripping Eyal to gain the advantage as she lunged forward, running toward the blue/green waters of the Mediterranean. No matter how hard she ran over the sand she was no match for Eyal long legs and he was quickly there, grabbing her by the waist, picking her up in his arms and on to the water edge. Running out to waist-high, Eyal gave her a heave and pitched her in.

"Not fair!" Annie coming to the surface seeing Eyal laughing hard. "I should have a handicap of five yards."

"You did Neshema by tripping me. You started it." Now both of the laughing at them acting like teenagers, no longer responsible adults but playful youth.

Annie diving under the water and grabbing Eyal's legs and pulled him off balance causing him to fall into the surf. He finding her and pushing Annie to the surface and again to plunge head first back into the water. And so the games begin. Annie climbing on Eyal's back and holding him around the neck was sure he would throw her over his shoulder but he didn't. Instead he just gently touched her arms.

"Let's swim out to the breakers and try to catch a wave in."

"Body surfing, okay let's go."

Eyal being the stronger swimmer held back, staying with Annie and she not wanted to disappoint by the weaker sex gave it her all and shortly every muscle in her body was screaming at her. It had been a long time since she had gone swimming and using muscles long forgotten. Eyal sensing Annie might be having trouble stayed closed.

Once reaching the breakers, "Hold on to me and we'll catch a big wave together. More fun with two humans trying to play dolphins."

Yeah, that big wave came and Annie on Eyal's back, holding tight for the ride of her life. The thrill was indescribable and Annie delight for Eyal's suggestion as she would most likely drown on her own. The water wash around them, the sound of rushing surf and the speed which they rode back toward shore was new to her and breathtaking fun.

Walking out of the water, Eyal holding Annie's hand, "Fun wasn't it Neshema."

"Yeah, I can see why you spent so much time here. It's wonderful." Annie still trying to catch her breath from the electrifying ride - body surfing just may be a new fun hobby for her.

"Want to go for a walk on the beach, show you another place I spent part of my teenage years." Eyal handing Annie one of the beach towel to dry off.

Slipping on his shirt and Annie with her beach tunic they started out on their walk. The sand felt warm between their toes and Eyal talking about going out fishing with his brother and uncle and bring the catch home for a family fish fry and gather on the beach in the evenings. Turning to head up an embankment Eyal stopping by a vendor's stand and buying two pair of flip-flops.

"We are headed across some rocky ground and I don't know about you but I have tender feet." Eyal holding a pair of pink flip-flops for Annie, "See if these are the right size."

"Thought one size fits all."

"You think those pink things would fit my feet." Again both laughing.

They started on their walking tour, "The sun is really getting bright maybe we should have purchased one of those big floppy hats for you."

"I'm okay, you got more sunscreen with you? Just need to rub an extra amount on the face."

"Sure, and don't forget the legs." Eyal handing her the small tub of sunscreen.

The path they took was indeed very rocky as it cut thru a pretty setting, a green park with palm trees and native flowers like the Bristly Hollyhock and Corn Poppy with its bright shade of red petals giving it a wildlife sense. Climbing up a steep incline and reaching the top, they stood looking down a stone man-made amphitheater. The stage with a three foot raise stone wall and the stage flooring velvet green grass much like the finest green on the best golf courses.

"This is where I made my stage debut. It was a high school production of _'South Pacific'_ and I played an American, Lt. Joseph Cable, USMC. Ben, our host and owner of Sinar Matahari Hotel played the lead, Emile de Becque, the middle-age French planter. Guess this is where Ben got the idea of making his hotel resort's theme like an Indonesian paradise."

"I heard you singing when we were changing into our swimsuits. Didn't know you were theatrically inclined."

"Back in the days of my high school and mostly music. I played the guitar and was in the school choir. Four of us had a little musical group, singing mostly folk songs and playing some coffee houses for extra money. Ben was the lead singer and I was back up. We had a great time with it all but after our school days the four of us when in different directions. I join the IDF and the others went on to college."

"Why didn't you go from high school directly to college."

"Had no an earthly idea what I wanted to do with my life so decided to get my military obligation out of the way. After the military I went to college taking a liberal arts course still not knowing what I wanted."

"What made you decide on medical school."

"My mother and uncle. I worked one summer with my mom in her brother-in-law's clinic. That's when I knew I wanted to be a doctor but as you know that all changed."

"Strange how one event can turn your life into a whole new direction, one you never planned on happening."

"Guess we both had that happen to us. Come let's go back and get some lunch, you made me work up a massive appetite." Eyal taking Annie by the hand and turning her around toward the path leading out of the amphitheater

Their walk back to the hotel was relatively quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. Eyal taking a trip down memory lane and Annie being overwhelm at how open Eyal was about his personal life even though it was only about his childhood. Her question, what is his personal life like now?

The Bali Cafe was like the rest of the hotel with a very Polynesian flair. Lunch in keeping with the South Pacific food was green pepper and pineapple fried steak with coconut rice and ice banana cream for dessert. They drank a cocktail of light rum and cranberry juice with just the right touch of amaretto liqueur adding to the delicious meal.

"Being with you is like taking a culinary tour of the world."

"Years of travel and I enjoy good food."

"Treat every meal as if it was your last. Remember telling me that."

"Back in Zurich and you were such a newbie to the spy world. Yeah I remember." Eyal taking the last slip of his drink, "We should go back to the room, shower and change back to street clothes. My guided tour is still ongoing and we have a few more places to visit."

Back in their room, "Take the shower first Annie. I have a phone call to make."

Annie without any smart remark just smiled at Eyal, picked up her clothes and headed to take her shower. He being the perfect gentleman and it suited her at the moment, she felt at easy with him. Being a first class - five-star hotel there was all the needed sweet smelling soap, shampoo and conditioner plus a hair dryer. After her shower, she found great moisturizing cream for her skin and all the fragrances were the same, a light aroma, not over bearing. She only had lipstick with her but she didn't need anything else as the morning sun had given her face a radiance glow. Wonder what it would be like if it weren't for the extra sunscreen.

Annie exiting the bathroom and Eyal giving her a glance, "That's my girl, you have a beautiful blush glow to your face. The Israeli sun agrees with you. I shouldn't be as long." Eyal taking his turn in the shower and Annie drying her hair.

"Where to now?" Annie asked as they left the hotel.

"A drive up to my old neighborhood and the house were we lived."

"Your mother still lives here?"

"No. She moved to a senior complex in Tel Aviv after my father died. She wanted to be near her son, Shem and grandchildren. So glad she did because she was the guts behind going to visit my ex about having Avi rejoin the Lavin family. She has this way about her much like you. Able to talk someone into her way of thinking. She is very persuasive."

"I would like to meet her one day, the woman who you speak so highly of."

"You will Annie." Driving into a neighborhood much like the American subdivisions built during the '50 and '60 with track houses, maybe two or three models to choice from. They drove by a playground, synagogue, an elementary school and daycare center.

"Temple Emanu-El is where my family attended. My father help build the community wing, Shem and I help carry the different stones for the back wall."

"Tell me about your father."

"Aaron Lavin a man of many talents and a contractor/builder by profession. Most of the houses in this neighborhood he built as well as the elementary school was build my him and my grandfather. My grandfather came here from Austria after the war when my dad was just a baby. It was my father's mother, Sarah, whom the Nazis captured along with another child, a young boy name Shem. My brother is name after him. I never really knew the full story as how he with my dad escaped, my grandfather never wanted to talk about it. A guilt complex or too many bad memories, we never knew."

"Your grandfather was Austrian, what was his name?"

"Yeah. Niklas and his family were originally from Greece. The term _'Wandering Jew'_ fits my family to a T.

Annie already knowing the story about his grandmother and sister turning her attention to the houses and sights of the neighborhood, "This looks like it could be a neighborhood in the states."

"Most of the people living here were either from the US or Canada with a few British. English being the most prominent langue spoken here. Hebrew in the schools but most my friends conversed in English. I learned French from my mother and also took it in school."

Eyal parking the car, jumping out and walking around the back looking at the houses on the street, he opens the door for Annie, "Here we are, my street."

"Play in the street did you."

"What else are street used for. Yeah, dodge ball, rolling skating and Simon Says where the main games. The neighborhood at that time was filled with kids and the street became our playground. I was in my teens when they build that playground we passed. Sarah and Myra would spend their time there. Friday nights was dance night down there and the latest music would be play and the teens dance while the younger kids played organized games."

Eyal taking Annie's hand and walking a few houses up the street, "There is where Myra lived." Eyal pointing to a house across the street, "And here is where the Lavin's lived. I shared a bedroom with Shem and Sarah had her own. We had two cats and a mixed breed dog name Fred after Fred Flintstone."

"I had a hamster as a pet name Pebbles also after the Flintstone's baby girl."

"There you go, another thing we have in common, the Flintstones." Eyal chuckling at the thought of cartoon characters being a common link between them. Annie catching on to the reason Eyal was amused also started laughing. Both standing there laughing when Eyal's phone rang.

"Shalom... When did it happen... No I can come now but it will be a while. I'm in Netanya... Sure, right away and tell her everything is going to be fine." Eyal disconnected and turned to Annie. "We have to cut short our tour and head back to Tel Aviv. Imah _(Hebrew for mom_) fell and broke her hip and they are preparing her for surgery shortly."


	7. Rivka's Play

She smiled as she read the memo placed on her desk. Rivka Singer just returning from taking a few days off to holiday in the Swiss Alps, a much needed break in her hectic pace at Mossad. "Eliam will you please come to my office." She calls one of her vital intel specialist. "Thanks for the updated memo."

Now Eliam knew what she wanted because once Annie Walker became unemployed with the CIA she became very popular with Mossad. Every since her rogue status by going dark and Eyal's known asset she has been a person of interest to Rivka.

"Ma shlomecha?" _(How are you?)_ Eliam greeted his boss as he entered her office.

"Tov me'od, todah. _(Very well, thank you.)_ Had a lovely time on holiday and now back to the grind. Need for you to do me a favor and as you know it is about Annie Walker and without Eyal catching wind of my interest."

"What do you need?"

"Her reason for being in Tel Aviv but mainly I need her cell number and where she is staying."

"Sort of anticipated your request. She landed in Tel Aviv two days ago and check into the City Hotel, made one call and I found out that from checking Eyal's phone." Eliam squirmed a little, "I hate doing that, you know spying on Eyal's personal life."

"She called Eyal, hmmm... Yes I know and you can blame me."

"She has rented a car, a Kia Rio and the rental agency has a locating system on the car. If needed we can tap into the system and track the movements of the car."

"Not yet, I just need to get in touch with her. Thanks for the information and now on to important Mossad work, our debriefing for this afternoon..."

* * *

Closing the door to her room, Annie leaning her back against the door, holding her chin up looking at the ceiling, "Well great and hell..." She utter out loud. Being with Eyal again was great and hell about his mother falling. She sort-of wanted to go with him to the hospital but he didn't suggest it and she didn't ask. Maybe a little premature to met the family and under such conditions. Slowly walking into the bath to wash out her swimsuit and hoping there were be more chances to wear it, she muse about the day. Eyal had opened up about many things and as she had guessed he had a wonderful childhood, the typical boy with a loving family.

Slipping off her clothes and putting on an old oversize T-shirt, (it had once belonged to Eyal) she stretches out across the bed try to think what to do to entertain herself for the evening. Her phone buzzed and looking at the caller ID - Mossad HQ, being puzzled she cautiously answered. "Shalom."

"Is this Annie Walker?"

"Yes."

"Rivka Singer and I hope you remember me."

"Yes of course I remember you and how are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you. Delight to find out you are here in Tel Aviv and hope you may be free this evening and join me for dinner."

"Well I...Err... I don't have any plans for this evening and okay, yes dinner would be fine."

"Tov, I'll have a driver pick you up say, six-thirty. Where are you staying?"

Annie had to chuckle, surely Rivka know very well where she was staying, "The City Hotel."

"Kabeer _(great)_, looking forward to seeing you and thank you Annie."

That is a switch, dinner with Eyal's boss. Can only guess what she wants, perhaps pumping for intel about the CIA but damn she is Mossad and knows more about the workings of the CIA than Annie could ever dream of. Anyway, it gives her a change to wear the dress she just bought yesterday on her therapy shopping spree.

Annie dressed in her new soft cream color printed dress with funnel collar and slightly flared skirt paired with nude stilettos. Tiny fresh water pearl earrings and bracelet she was beginning to feel renewed, an awakening from the dark and beginning fresh. Six-thirty and the Mossad driver right on time.

"Ms. Walker?" The dark hair girl asks as Annie got off the elevator.

"That's me."

"I'm Dalila Benhamou and your driver for tonight. Ms. Singer is delight to have you join her for dinner." Speaking flawless English.

"Please call me Annie and can we speak in Hebrew, I need the practice."

"Be-hekhlet (_absolutely_), that will be fine."

As they drove through Tel Aviv the conversation turned to different place for Annie to visit while in Israel, the different settlements, places in the desert and mountains. "If you are interested in history, a must see is Yad Vashem the world center for Holocaust research and Caesarea Maritima a harbor built by Herod the Great sometime around 25 to 13 BC."

"It would take a month to see everything Israel has to offer." Annie being delight with the friendless of Dalila.

"I've lived here all my life and still discovering but then I am prejudice about my homeland." Dalila turning into a lighted parking lot. "Ms. Singer is waiting for you in the lobby."

The five-star Dan Accadia Hotel Resort is located at Ramat Yam Herzliya Beach just a quick drive from Tel Aviv and on the seafront of the beautiful Mediterranean beaches. Rivka greeting Annie warmly, "Would you like a cocktail before dinner?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I'm in your hands to recommend one."

"The Negroni is a classic, it contains equal parts gin, Martini Rosso and Campari and shaken not stirred. A light touch of James Bond." Rivka leading the way to a plush bar. "We have reservation for seven-thirty in the dining room."

Drinking their cocktails with conversations about the world events and what Annie had read in the local paper. Rivka didn't say much about the insurgents of the ISIS in Iraq and being a splinter group of al-Qaida, her only remark was, "We are keeping a close eye on them and what the US and UK will do." Time for their reservation arrived and they headed into the beautifully decorated dining room. Both ordering veal for their meal.

After being served, Annie could no longer wait to ask the question. "I appreciate your inviting me to dinner but I must ask why?"

"A year ago I wanted to know if you would be interested in working with Mossad. Never got an answer but then I wasn't the person asking. Now it is my turn to make the sale pitch."

"You do know I'm no longer with the CIA."

"Yes and that is why I doing this little dining affair in hopes of winning you over to our side."

"No beating around the bush."

"Didn't think it would work with you." Rivka taking a look at Annie's expressions, trying to read her but Annie was still too good at deception. "If you will allow me to explain what I have in mind."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

Rivka Singer has the likable way of soften the blow when needed but with Annie it wasn't necessary. Annie would easily recognized the white wash. "I've read your limited dossier from the CIA and also one of our profilers has put together relatively in-depth picture. Your natural inclination of being headstrong and taking risk, disregard for protocol hasn't played well with the CIA. Here in Mossad most of our top agents have the same tendency, it is what makes the successful spy. I'm looking for something else, something we are short on and you have - empathy. Your way of turning assets, of gaining people's trust. You also have the language skills which I understand you have mastered the accents as well."

"I'm finished with field work."

"Identify with completely, I once walked in the same set of shoes. Your heart and temperament were made for the malleable side of covert work. The all important side of gaining assets and information. We have enough as you Americans call them, cowboys."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Work on as needed basis for special assignments. Your looks, which being European and personality is a great plus in a covert operation we have now. Mossad is in need of a French woman for a special project. Great need to turn an asset that seems untouchable. Are you interested?"

"Will I have to go through training again? Think my time with the CIA would count for bypassing basic."

"Just a week to bring up to speed on Mossad's way." Rivka smiled, "Is that a yes answerer?"

"Not yet. I need to think about it. I'm at a pivotal point now and in need of sorting out many things. Not sure I wish to stay in this line of work or take a new direction all together."

"What I'm offering is flexible, not full-time but for special missions. Please Annie give it some serious consideration." Rivka handing Annie a business card. "You can reach me 24/7 and please feel free to ask any questions."

"Thank you." Annie seeing the card had a handwritten phone number, Rivka's unpublished number.

"Now tell me, how did I do on my sales pitch?"

"Not bad, you would make a good use-car salesperson."

No other conversation about Mossad or perhaps Annie coming to work for Rivka; something else very strange, not once did Rivka mention Eyal Lavin. Their meal was excellent as was the Israeli wine. Dalila Benhamou had her dinner in the beach café and was ready when Rivka and Annie left the dining room. Rivka saying good night to Annie, quickly walked away and there waiting for her was a tall young man.

Annie looking a bit puzzled and Dalila notice, "That is Ishmael one of my co-workers. We are in training and being a driver is part of it, gives us perspective as our instructor would say."

"Perspective on what?"

"On how to deal with people. We can get some real characters in that back seat."

"So you not just driving Mossad people around."

"Nope, by day I'm driving a taxi though Tel Aviv, sometimes picking up jerks that have no respect for anyone, which is our training - working with people. Any special place you would like to go, see some sights of Tel Aviv at night."

"Thank you but I've had long day and ready to go back to my hotel."

Close to ten o'clock went Annie reached her room and there she felt bewildered at all that was happening. Eyal being so open about his personal life, something she had known very little about until today but again it was only about his childhood. Their planned tour of Israel being cut short because of his mother's accident. She wondered how the woman was doing, how did the surgery go - Annie feeling concern for a woman she has never met.

Taking a shower and getting all comfortable in her pajamas Annie needs to have one of her sister chats. Rivka offering a job with Mossad had really thrown her a curve ball. The past year with CIA left her with the impression she was a burn out spy not capable to function affectively in the field but Rivka seems to have faith in her. She opens her laptop and started to type.

_Hey Danielle, I finally made it to Israel but only after a long talk with someone I had met in London. I don't know if you will ever receive this but I need to write it out as if we're having one of our fix the world chats. My world is in great need of fixing. Spent today with Eyal and what a lovely day it was but..._

A soft knock on her door, almost when unheard by Annie. Who could that be at this hour and she without a gun... Get over it Annie, you are not a spy any longer. She went to the door and cracked it to see Eyal.

"May I come in?"

"By all means." Annie unhooking the chain and allowing Eyal to enter with a small vase of yellow flowers.

"This is for you, sort of I'm sorry for cutting short our day together. There were two balloons attached but they said 'Get Well Soon' and I didn't think you were sick - maybe a little mad."

"Not mad... no way could I be mad. Thanks for the flowers and how is your mother?"

"Now that is one mad woman. She is in pain and really mad at herself for being clumsy and falling. They had to insert a pin in her hip. She also broke her wrist trying to break her fall. Thank haven she is now sleeping peacefully or until the medications wear off." Eyal looking at her nighttime garb, "What to get some street clothes on and we go for a drink?"

Annie realizing she had on her PJs all of a sudden felt a little awkward but why, my heavens it wasn't as if this was the first time Eyal had seen her in night-clothes. The gentleman in him and not being the lustful wolf as he once said. Annie shook her head - okay.

"I'll wait for you in the lobby."

A little night life with Eyal and what should she wear. A black pencil skirt with a power blue silk blouse with lace overlay and she put on her black stilettos only to take them back off. Eyal had made derogatory remarks of those heels and she opted for classy black flats. Yeah the flats were much more comfortable. Adding a touch of lip-gloss she was ready.

"Looking pretty as ever Neshema." Eyal standing as she came into the lobby. "We headed to a little club near the beach, a friend of mine is playing there tonight. Hope you like jazz."

"Yeah, it is different."

"Tov, shall we." Eyal offering her his arm. She gladly took it as they walked out of the hotel and to his car.

The club was a neat little place with decorations of a bygone era, the twenties or thirties and if it wasn't for the fact it was in Tel Aviv Annie could feel the New Orleans atmosphere. They taking a small booth to one side of the stage with four musicians were play great tunes of jazz.

The man on the trumpet nodded to Eyal as they took their seats. "That is Gabriel Rousseau. We were in first year medical school together but he soon found out playing music was his calling. This family is from New Orleans and that is the reason for this club. Spent many an hour here drinking Sazerac cocktails and he knows how to make them."

"That is what I should have, a Sazerac."

Two Sazerac drinks order and both listening to the music, the mythical flow of soft jazz and dim lighting gave a romantic mood. Annie feeling the pull to be in Eyal's arms as she slipped her Sazerac. Soon the players stopped for a short break and Gabriel came over to say hello to Eyal. The exchange was pleasant and Annie was introduced to him but he wanting to go out for a quick smoke.

"That habit is going to kill him one day." Eyal watched his friend vanish out the side door.

"I saw Rivka Singer this evening. She invited me for dinner."

"What the hell... What did she want? That woman only wines and dines people if she has a motive." Eyal voice was a little sharp, he knew his boss all too well.

"She offered me a job with Mossad. Not a full-time job but an operative on an as needed bases. There is a need for a French woman to turn someone..." Annie went on to tell Eyal what Rivka had said.

Eyal listen intensely while Annie also started talking about her ability to handle the job. Not waiting for Eyal to say anything Annie was unloading on him, "... The past year with all the therapy and being shackled to a desk job with the CIA I'm not sure I should return to the field. What if I can't do the mission, you know freeze up at a critical time. I don't know Eyal I'm so baffled. What is it like to work for Rivka, is she anything like Joan Campbell or worst?"

Eyal raised his eye brows and tiled his head to one side, "Little lost for words here Annie. I didn't know she was going to make a play for you, I thought that had passed. Was something she talked about last year, back when you jumped ship in Egypt."

"I remember you saying something to me but it never came up again."

"That's because I figured your need was to get back home, back to your sister Danielle and after that I just let it drop. Sorry if I was making decides for you which I had no right."

"You were right in needed to reconnect with Danielle and believe me, I wasn't ready to talk to Rivka at that time." Annie touching Eyal hand as he held his drink. "What about Rivka, what is she like?"

"About working for Rivka... Well you wouldn't be working for her. She got promoted a couple months back and is now the Deputy Director of Mossad. The person who took her job as Operation Planning & Execution manager would be the one you would report to."

"So how is that person to work for?"

"I've been told he is brooding warrior with a hot temper but an excellent strategist and very supportive of his field operatives."

"What is his name?"

"Eyal Lavin."

"What the shit... You took Rivka Singer's old job. I can't believe you would ever come out of the field. Damn Eyal why didn't you tell me."

"I was going too but the timing thing... you know I'm not that good at talking about myself. I've only been on the job for a week and still juggling the transitions from my ongoing missions to my desk job and doing a bit of OJT."

"So tell me what happen, why you decide to move into Mossad headquarters. Still can't reason why you are out of field work, Jobnikit (_Hebrew slang for pencil pusher)_ it's just not you."

"Why not. And how many years have you waited to get back at me for calling you a jobnikit. Oh I won't deny there are times I'll miss the adventure, the obscurity and that adrenaline rush of being in the field but this is also challenging and I don't need to spend the rest of my life lurking in dark alleyways and hiding in the shadows. It's not the same as being in the field, but it certainly has its intrigue. Besides I need to become a full-time father to a teenage son. A responsibility I have neglected for too long, Avi is getting to the age he needs a male figure in his life for many reasons."

"I'm still in shock Eyal but you are correct about being a father. I never had a real father, just someone to eat and watch TV when he was at home. I can't remember ever being hugged by my dad." Annie voice was steady but a bit of sorrow could be noticed by Eyal.

"That is the very reason I came out of the field Annie, to be the type of father that isn't afraid to hug his son."

They set quietly, drinking Sazerac cocktail when the music started again, "Wish to dance Neshema?"

Annie not saying anything but gave her hand to Eyal and he guided her to the small dance floor. Eyal holding her close to him and Annie feeling the warmth of his body, for her this was the place she needs to be but had she waited too long to make that judgment. Had her timing be so off that Eyal had moved on to a new life, one that didn't have room for her. She wanted to ask, oh how she wanted to ask but thinking it was still too soon, they need more time to rekindle what they had. She would wait.

On their way back to the hotel Annie asked, "I would be working for you if I accepted Rivka offer."

"Yes and we need to talk about it before you come to any conclusions. I want you to know that I have no doubts about your ability to handle the job. We are not asking you to become an assassin for Mossad but to do what you are best suited for - turning assets. As you know there is a degree of danger in any mission but with your quick thinking I wouldn't be worried about your ability to get out of any unpleasant situations. I would want you to have a week or two of some training, the Mossad way which would be to your liking... little protocol to follow."

"I like your pep talk, you have a way to build my self-esteem."

"It's not just words but the truth Annie. Now the mission Rivka was talking about has to do with a French born women that is the mistress of a very dangerous leader in the IS operations. They live in Kuwait City and from the little intel we have she is being abused by him. Being in an all Muslim environment she has no support and we are hopeful she is looking for a way out. Being French would be your way in."

"Let me think about it Eyal. One thing for sure, if I take the assignment it will prove the CIA was totally wrong about me... That I can do field work."

"Annie only take the job because you want it for yourself not to prove something to the CIA."

"Okay." But Annie is still thinking to herself it will prove something regardless.

"I am going back to see Imah tomorrow and want you to come with me and meet my mother. I'm sure you two will get along perfectly."

"Yes, I would like that."


	8. Deal

The hospital corridors were as all hospitals, sterile and way too clean. The floor with the glossy shine and the light green painted wall felt calming but not very welcoming, maybe a few pictures on the walls to cheer the feeling up. As she walked beside Eyal, she couldn't help but muse if he missed his calling and not become a doctor or was the espionage business his true love. With a light tug to his sleeve, "Do you miss it at all?"

"Miss what Neshema?"

"Not finishing med school, not becoming a doctor."

"Not at all. What I'm doing now is incredibly fulfilling and it has it rewards. Still saving lives but in a different way. Maybe there is some ounce of humanitarian aspects in me."

"I know there is."

"Well don't go telling it, hate to tarnish my hard nose image." Eyal giving her a quick hug around the shoulders. "She is in the next room and don't let her overwhelm you, she is the typical Jewish mother."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Eyal opening the door to his mother's room to find her propped up in bed and his sister-in-law there. "Shalom ladies, I have someone for you to meet and please be on your best behavior."

"If it isn't my second born child with a beautiful friend and not some scraggly looking guy." Mrs. Lavin with a warm smile, "Hello dear, my name is Rachel Lavin."

"My pleasure to greet you, I'm Annie Walker."

"And I'm Ruth, Eyal's sister-in-law." The pretty redhead with bright green eyes came from around the bed to greet Annie. "Eyal told us last night he had a good friend visiting Israel and showing her our homeland. You will have to come to dinner one evening and meet the rest of us. My husband and Eyal are brothers."

"Thank you, yes I would love that."

"Now Imah tell me how you are feeling today." Eyal giving his mother a kiss on the forehead.

"In pain - how else to you think I should feel. My fault for not letting Haim get up on that ladder." She looking at Annie, "Haim is my oldest grandson and can be helpful around the house if I can only pull him away from the girls. A real looker he is."

Ruth patting Rachel on the arm and looking at Annie, "My son is in his first year at the university and enjoying the campus life which includes the girls. My daughter, Edya is fourteen and today with her swimming team headed to Haifa for a regional swimming meet. My husband and Haim are also driving up to cheer her on to victory but there is some strong competition she will be going against."

"I once belonged to a swim team and found it fun. I really cherish my time spent with the team." Annie feeling at easy around the two Lavin women and quickly took a liking to both of them.

"Well Annie, where do you call home?" Rachel Lavin wanting to learn more about this woman her son has shown any interest in for many years. She trying so hard not to push, not too inquisitive but still...

"I'm now living in Washington DC but it's hard to call any place home. My parents were with the military and I have spent most of my life living out of a trunk. We moved around a great deal." Annie finding herself surprised at revealing too much to two strangers but were they really strangers?

"Seeing different places that should have been interesting. I lived for forty-four years in the same house. Only move to some old folks apartment complex after my husband, rest his sweet soul, died."

"I thought you like living there Imah."

"I do son, I've got friends there and get to see more of my grandchildren but Netanya is in my heart's home and always will be. That is where I had three beautiful children. However the old ladies where I live now can play a mean game of mahjong."

"See Imah, all is not lost by your move."

"Guess not because I get to see more of you, my nomad offspring."

"It was my job."

"So you have told me. Now if you had finished ..."

"Don't start that medical school routine again. It is getting old hat."

"I must have something to complain about, after all I'm Jewish." And everyone breaking out in laugher. The woman did have a way about her. "No need to take any more time with me when you have this lovely lady to show Israel. Annie make sure he takes you to the desert, it is beautiful this time of year."

A few more nice words exchanged between them before Annie and Eyal left the hospital. Reaching his car, Eyal smile at Annie, "Well there are several places we can go. Israel is rich in history and fun spots to play. What is your heart desire?"

"A touch of Jewish history, I want to learn more and I understand there is an Israeli Museum."

"It is in Jerusalem and has a section of Jewish life and history as well as an Archaeology wing. There is also a fine arts section. The visit will take up the entire day and to me well worth the trip. Jerusalem is the cradle of Israel from its early beginnings and other places to see. If you want, we can spend two days there and you will get your fill of our history."

"Need to pack an overnight bag."

"No need, we can pick up what we need at this wonderful little store I know of and get real Israel clothing."

"What is that?"

"The same as any western clothing, no different unless you are an orthodox Jew than there is strict clothing code."

"I have seen women wearing scarves covering their head."

"Only after marriage, the hair of a woman is part of her beauty and may excite a man so when in public she keeps her head covered. We are reformed Jews so none of these dress codes apply and women have equal rights as men. So ends lesson number one in our Jewish culture."

Annie thinking much like the Amish in America and the vast difference there. She may speak Hebrew but knew little about the culture; however from the little she had seen of Tel Aviv it wasn't much different from any big city in the states.

Filling his car up with petro they were on their way to Jerusalem. Eyal had always been secretive, especially about his personal life and Annie didn't know him as well as she probably should have. In the past he had revealed a little bit more about himself every time they would see each other but now he was being truly open with her but it didn't feel like enough. She wanted to know more and on their drive to Jerusalem would be a good time to questions him, keeping in mind to not push.

"Do you belong to a synagogue?"

"I do but don't go very often. Mostly just on holidays and when Imah gets on her rampage of me not going and I take her. That keeps her quiet for a few months. How about you, do you go to church?"

"Wasn't raised in a church, but I have been a few times. Danielle is taking her two girls to church and has asked me many times to go but I always found an excuse. Don't know, maybe I'm frighten of religion."

"Some religion can be fearful and hard. While we are in Jerusalem we should take a side trip to the Garden Tomb, a rock-cut tomb that many Christians believe to the true site of Jesus resting place and not far from the Golgotha or Calvary where his was nailed to a cross."

"You know a lot about the Christian religion?"

"Some. When I was in high school I took a course in the main religions of the world, we study not only the Christian religion but also Buddhism and the Muslim religion. All very interesting in their traditions."

"You are a very interesting person. You keep surprising me with bits of trivia I would never think of."

"It helped when I was in the field. Knowing a little something about all cultures and ethnicity backgrounds aided me many times to blend in."

"That is what made you the master spy. I've learned from you." Annie being interested in Eyal view of things. An open minded person as he has seen many different traditions and people.

"More of a lucky spy and I hope you didn't learn any of my bad habits." Eyal turning his head with a quick wink to Annie.

After lunch they made their way to the Tower of David, an ancient citadel located near the Jaffa Gate entrance to Jerusalem's Old City, they headed to the Western Wall where may Jews were there praying. Next to the Dome of the Rock, now one of the oldest works of Islamic architecture. Next to the Church of the Holy Sepulcher, the church is home to branches of Eastern Orthodoxy and Roman Catholic but not to the Anglican and Protestant Christians. And finally to the Tomb Garden and here is where Annie was most moved. There was something so pure in the simple stone cave or tomb she started to think more of learning about the Christian religion as well as the Jewish.

At dinner that evening, she and Eyal involved in deep conversation about what they had visited, a mixture of the three main religions all with roots in one spot - Jerusalem. "I'm so impressed with your country." She said.

"It has it good points as well as it bad points. I've been many places but for me this is home. It makes me happy to be able to show you Israel and we still have more to see. After tomorrow and our visit to the museum, a trip back to Tel Aviv and check on my mother... I was thinking a drive south to Eilat. I know it is a tourist trap but you can't leave Israel without a couple days visit. That is where my family would go for holiday when I was a boy and my bother takes his family."

"Great. By the way, what do you have plan for tonight."

"How about a movie, nothing outstanding but maybe some wine and quiet time. The hotel I'm thinking about staying at has a little club if you wish to go dancing."

"The movie sound more inviting, must be getting old." Annie tapping Eyal on his forearm. "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"Not once since I've been here have you made any sexual quips to me. What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong Neshema, nothing at all. I'm just trying to be a good host to you. Believe you are at a cross-road in your life and... Well Annie tell me why are you here anyway."

Annie looked away from his all-knowing eyes, she was sure he knew why without her say it. "You know I went to all the places we had been together, I was missing you, missing the togetherness we had. Maybe I was wrong to think you would welcome me back with open arms and we pick up where we left off a year ago. Eyal I'm sorry. Guess I was once more being presumptuous."

"Don't be Annie, I also have missed you but gave you the distance you needed. Our being together left me with wonderful memories that can never be taken from me. You know me and timing and right now we need to move slowly going forward. My life is here in Israel is going to become complicated and you need to find your way to normal life again."

"Not sure what is normal." Annie paused a second, "What do you mean by complicated?"

"It hasn't happen as yet but for now let's just enjoy you being here." Eyal touching Annie's hand, "Having been a spy leads to a lonely life and after one quits the espionage circus it not always easy. Having to adapt to living a normal life again, to trusting and having a routine. There are certain aspect of being a spy that you just can't turn off, like being paranoid. I've only been out of the field a two weeks now and still trying to get use to the so call normal life but the one thing I have going for me is I'm still connected to Mossad."

"You think I'm spy material?"

"I know you are but not the hardcore type. I myself had to quit that route as it was turning me into a monster."

She bit her bottom lip, it was now or never time to ask. "What about us Eyal? Is there any future in us?"

"We certainly have a foundation to build on. Remember I once told you that my heart was protected because of a stone wall."

"Yeah and I'm so thankful you were truthful with me."

"It is now time that wall started coming down. I don't want to lead you on in any way and I will never lie to you either. Many outside things are happening with me. Think I told you I needed to become a full-time father to my son, to be there for him in his teen years. Well, Avi is thinking about moving in with me and Annie that is where my attention has to rest. I will tell you this, if you decide to remain here in Israel I would be greatly overjoyed and... well once more timing. Moving slowly to see if we are truly meant for each other because when I make the commitment it will be for life."

"Guess all my past love affairs I jump too quickly and they never worked out. I don't know Eyal, making Israel home is a big step for me and returning to the spy field... I just don't know. Believe me, there is nothing I would do to come between you and your son. I hope to meet him face to face soon and if we don't click..."

"I know Annie. That is the type of person the old Annie Walker is that I dearly adored. Make a deal with you."

"What sort of deal."

"We'll leave for Eilat tomorrow afternoon with a quick stop to see my mother and you pack. We'll spend three days there on vacation, no talk about the future, just us having fun and enjoying each other's company. We can't make anything happen overnight but we can start working on building on our current foundation. How about it... A deal?"

"Deal..."


	9. Tourist to Resident

Eilat is located at the southernmost tip of Israel and is blessed with everything that makes it a perfect vacation spot, the beautiful mirror-like crystal clear Red Sea, seafront bars and restaurants and all types of water sports. There are spectacular underwater coral reefs with diving guides. A trip into the desert on camel back and even swimming with the dolphins all for Annie's enjoyment, she was a vacationing tourist and going to take full advantage of each phase.

Eyal had called ahead for reservations and found a nice hotel overlooking the sea and with a swimming pool if the beach wasn't to one's liking. Their room had a beautiful view and warm breeze and as Annie was standing there, her mind went back to the other times they had shared a room. Move slowly she keep repeating in her mind - move slowly.

"Want to unpack before we hit the beach?" Eyal's voice bringing her back to reality.

Annie turning from the balcony, walking past Eyal and opens her suitcase to start unpacking. Eyal was pouring some wine and when he turns to see... "You didn't. You still have that beautiful silky thing from Paris."

Annie was holding in her hand a gorgeous yellow silk and lace teddy she once tried to seduce Eyal with. She is turning a few shades of red before she could come up with an answer. "Once a girl scout, be prepared."

"You never got to wear it with me did you. Just that one time and I turned you down. Well if want to wear it again I promise I will not say no, not anymore."

"What about us moving slowly?"

"It will be up to you on the sex thing and believe me it will be hard as hell for me to keep the wonderful images of our past out of my mind. Guess moving slowly is for a long-term commitment and nothing wrong with showing true affection between us. You should know my now how much you do mean to me."

There it was, she could see it in his eyes the crumbling of that stone wall. Yes she now realized she has always been something special to him and he was protecting himself by being guarded, waiting for her to make the choice. She folded the teddy and places it back in her suitcase, now she was being the one to wait.

"In time Eyal, yes in time."

"A glass of wine and then hit the beach." He comes to her side with one arm around her waist and a gentle kiss on the side of her cheek. "It's called timing Neshema. Timing is everything."

An afternoon on the beach, a wonderful dinner and later that night dancing. A long walk along the beach and it little after midnight when they returned to their room. He kicking off his shoes and stretches out across the king size bed.

"I had fun today." She softly said to Eyal as she too stretch out beside him on the bed.

"Love being with you Annie, every minute is precious and I've been thinking."

"Thinking could be dangerous." Annie said softly.

"Not thinking could be more dangerous. Look Annie, something has bugged me for a while. Most of the time I can read you like a book but I think I missed something very important somewhere along the way."

"What was that."

"Back in Amsterdam when I half jokingly made the off the cuff remark about coming with me to Greece."

"Yeah, what about it."

"You said something about running away with another man and it turn out badly, it was Simon wasn't it."

"Yes it was but I chicken out at the last minute, just before he was shot."

"You also said something about putting down roots. Now if I had offered the stability and roots you were looking for...would you have come with me? I guess I'm asking if back then you had feelings for me. If I had been a bit wiser would we have gone in a different direction, I mean we could have moved towards a romantic relationship."

Annie set up on the edge of the bed, Eyal also sitting up beside her, "Sorry Neshema if I hit a bad cord with you but it is something that has bugged me off and on over the years."

She looked at him, a small tear welling up in her eye as she touched his face ever so gently. "I was trying to use my head and not my heart. With Simon being killed I was so afraid of trusting my heart again and that is why I ran away from you and into Auggie's arms. Yes Eyal, I had feelings for you and at times Auggie would accuse me of having three people in our relationship and he was referring to you. He was exceedingly jealous of my friendship with you."

"Bad timing on both our parts. I totally miss read you, thinking you had only eyes for Auggie. The truth Annie, I had already quit Mossad and was ready to settle down, get out of the spy game. I had been used by my own agency and ready to move in a different direction, a more established direction. Much like you find yourself now. Back then I was truly ready to call the spy game quits and maybe return to something in the medical field."

"But Rivka talked you out of leaving Mossad."

"She came looking for me and yes she did. I knew she wanted to groom me for her job some day and made me an offer I couldn't refuse. When you gave me a call back in France and we worked that mission together I was happy to be back with you again but knew the timing of any ongoing relationship would be shaky at best. You needed this past year to discover what you wanted as did I."

"Did you find what you wanted."

"Partly, being a father and now putting down roots. I've learned family is important to me, a strong family bond. That's why I want us to move slowly."

"Guess roots is the key here because I think I'm still looking for roots." Annie leaned back on the bed. "Didn't we say not to talk about this sort of stuff but just enjoy each other's company."

Eyal leaned over her with a sweet kiss on her lips, she lifting her arm around his neck and pulled him closer, his kiss intensifying. His hands moving down her side and leg, easing off her shoes, she slipped back more on the bed and he was with her move, stroking her hair as he kissed her again. They both felt the heat of the moment rising in their bodies and their movements turned much more passionate. He gently cradling her head in his hand and his other hand slowly move down her back sending shivers through her body. Both could feel the sexual tension ready to explode between them. All the desires rushing back and as he pulled back for their kiss, he cupped he cheek in his palm gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Eyal..." she murmured and he could tell he wasn't the only one breathless from their passionate kisses. She ran her finger over the back of his neck, the spot she knew would turn him on and she tilted her head to kiss him again. He couldn't deny the pleasure he was getting from her movements and he could feel the arousal building in his body.

Softy he whispered, "Is timing now? This shall be going forward and no going back."

"Yes Eyal, please... timing is now." There they came back together as the once had been a year before but without a mission hanging over their heads... in complete freedom they made love. Taking pleasure in being one with each other.

* * *

The drive back north to Tel Aviv after a wonderful three days of fun, doing all that Eilat had to offer and Annie did enjoy the trip to the desert. As Mrs. Lavin had said, the desert has a unique beauty all unto itself. Annie sitting quietly in Eyal Jaguar taking in the country side and deep in thought. She had made up her mind to take the job with Mossad.

"Eyal."

"Hmmm..."

"I've made up my mind. I want to take that job with Mossad."

"You sure Annie."

"As sure as I can be. A new life for me, a different direction and I believe I'm ready for the journey."

"Tov. Do you need to fly back to Washington or can you start immediately?"

"Like to get started as soon as I can. There is only a few things back in DC I need and Danielle can pack them up and ship them to me."

"Well first things first. We need to find you a place to live. I know of an apartment that will be coming empty shortly. Until then you can stay with me."

"I can't intrude on you."

"You already have. Damn that came out all wrong. You are already in my life now and it wouldn't be any trouble for us to share the apartment until my new house is ready."

"You are talking about your apartment coming vacant?"

"You need a place of your own and I have just purchased a bigger place in anticipation of Avi moving in with me. His mother is remarrying and he doesn't like the man. A very safe bet he will come to live with me."

"Eyal you are too good to me. Was any of this planned on your part."

"Nope. Call it Lady Fate at work. I was going to list the apartment for sale next week but it is yours. That is if you want it."

"You own it?"

"Better to own real estate in Tel Aviv than rent. Good investments. I've had the place ever since the ex left me."

Reaching Tel Aviv, Eyal drove to a row of garages much like the American min-storage units. "Need to put my Jag back in its home. Don't leave this type of car on the streets."

"Bad neighborhood."

"Not at all but there are groups that roam the streets looking for expensive cars. There is a big market for them just across the border. That is why the need for a secure facility like this one, cameras and guards. Need a key to get into the gate just to get back to your garage. The lengths a man with take for his beloved toy."

Pulling out his Altima and parking the Jaguar, Annie had to laugh. He did love his car and she remember how he took care of it while they were in England. Washing the salt water spray from it before leaving the North Sea area on their drive back to London. They did have a history together and now she was sure of a future but still with a few reservations. Only time will tell.

His apartment was in a better section of Tel Aviv with high-riseses and close to shopping and entertainment. Parking his car in the number 405 slip, "I'm on the fourth floor if you couldn't tell." Eyal chuckling. "There is a service elevator I use and not go through the lobby, still not wanting anyone to know about my coming and going."

"Hang over from spy days."

"Must be but I'm really not out of the spy business." He taking Annie's luggage from the trunk along with his small case, he traveled light and they started across the parking area. His phone buzzed just as they reached the elevator. "Shalom Ruth... Great to hear and does she need anything... No we were on a little trip south... I will and thanks."

Turning to Annie, my sister-in-law telling me that Shem had taken Imah to their house to recover and she is doing well. Invited us for dinner tomorrow night and you get to meet the rest of us, my brother and the two children. I think it was all my mother's idea, a way to rope you into the family."

"She is a little premature isn't she."

"You are the first woman I have brought around for her to meet since the split with the ex and now she is jumping to conclusions but that is okay. She believes every man needs a wife."

"We did play married for a time."

"And it was great. Next time it has to be for real." Eyal giving Annie a kiss just before the elevator doors open to an older couple getting off.

The bell ding the fourth floor chine of four quick rings. "Neat, just in case one is too drunk to read the little red lights." Annie giggle.

"Down the hall this way Neshema." Eyal pointing in the direction for her to walk ahead of him. Apartment 405.

He handing her the key, "Go on and open the door to your new home... err... I mean if you want it."

He stood back and allowed her to walk in first, hanging back a few feet watching her take a look at the apartment, and smile much like she did when she saw his Washington apartment. I place was bigger with a good size living room, a sliding glass door leading to a balcony, a dining area and open kitchen with an island divider. The bed room was also spacious with double glass doors that open to an iron railing and room enough for flower pots. A king size bed, two night stands and large triple dresser. His decorating style was much the same as in his Washington apartment and she recognized a few pictures he had brought from Washington.

"Do you still have the Washington apartment."

"No, I sold all my extra places when I found out I was coming out of the field. Both the Washington and London flats sold within two days."

"Even that beautiful place in Rome."

"Well not all. I still have that one for a place to get away from it all and vacations. I think I promise you to dance night away in Rome."

"Yeah you did and I want to take you up on that offer."

"I never go back on my word. We shall go one week-end soon. So what do you think."

"I love it Eyal, couldn't ask for anything better. It is perfect."

"Make yourself at home because it is your home now. Tomorrow after we leave Ruth's I take you by and show you the place I just purchased. You can help me decorated it."

"Aren't you taking this furniture."

"Some of it but not all. I've been eying a living room suit that is a bit more modern. The bed room furniture will go with me, I'm especially fond of my bed so we'll have to get you another suit. Where in the world is my head, I didn't ask if my leaving the living room furniture would be okay with you."

"Yes of course, you have wonderful taste and the only thing I have is a white charger."

"That gift I gave you back in London at the antique store."

"It is special to me."

"I will be taking the art work also but you pick out any piece you want and it is yours. Will have the place repainted for you to pick the colors, you know - make it your place."

"Eyal I feel like I imposing on your kindness."

"You are not imposing at all Neshema, take advantage while I'm in one of those big-hearted moods. These mood swings of mine don't last long."

"That's not so. You have continuously been kind to me."

"Catching me at my weakest point." Eyal taking her by the waist and pulling Annie to him. "You have a way of over powering me."

"Is that so." Annie giving him a kiss and he returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

"We should be trying to get some sleep, tomorrow is a busy day. Need to take you to headquarters and officially put you on the payroll."

"I need to also get a work visa and extended stay on my passport."

"Easy enough to take care of. Now my sweet Neshema it is wine time and a little relaxation before sleep."


	10. Le Cafe L'Escargo Blanc

Three weeks slipped pasted with the speed of light. Danielle had been ecstatic to hear Annie's voice with such a radiant sound of joy in her tone - that special blissful sound she hadn't heard in a long time, the old care free Annie. Yes she would pack up Annie's things and ship them to Israel and making plans for her visit, Danielle was dying to meet the man who Annie had fallen so in love with although Annie wouldn't admit it.

The painters had repainted the apartment and Annie choosing a sky blue for the living room and adding touches of teal and sea-foam green. Using _Lochem _inspiration for her color choices and of course the white horse figurine had a place of honor atop of the mantel. Yes to her satisfaction the apartment has a gas burning fireplace to take the chill off cool nights. The walls were bare but for one picture she had pick out from Eyal's collection, a modern painting of a faceless woman in a teal green dress sitting in a gold tone lounge chair. There was some vagueness about the painting Annie liked.

Eyal had moved to his new home and taken the dining table and bed room suit with him. She had found a nice replacement for the bedroom, a Craftsman style bed and dresser in clean lines and paired it with two '50's style night stands. The room was paint a pale gold with the bedspread in a print of warm colors giving the room a cozy feel. There was still more to buy for her apartment like a dining table with chairs and finish with finding the right art work for the walls, one or two more lamps but all in all she was happy with her very own place. Not Danielle's guest house but her very own as she was paying Eyal rent. She knew it was only a token payment but still she was making her own way.

She had also bought a car, a used VW but not in red, a lovely shade of... you guess it, silver-gray. Maybe Eyal's conservative taste was wearing off on her. Dressing for work that morning was her last day she had to spend in Mossad orientation training and the following day she would be heading to her new assignment, turn a French mistress. She felt good about herself and looking forward about going back in the field.

Walking the halls of Mossad headquarters she was feeling at home, not a visitor but a real member of the agency. Everyone was friendly to her and she had made one friend, Eliam Chodorow the intel specialist that had tracked her during her dark days. He was a Hebrew Eric Barber and she took a liking to him at once. "Hi Eliam, you have my new ID ready. I'm to leave tomorrow."

"I do and once more you are Nicole Remy a French citizen from Orléans. Sound familiar?"

"You know it does. Thanks and is there anything else I need to know."

"No, it has been quiet on that front, not even sure if your target is still alive. You have been fully briefed on all the intel we have."

"I've worked with less before. Thanks again and will see you later."

"Good bye Nicole and take care."

Heading to Eyal's office she ran into Rivka in the hallway. "Good to see you here with us Annie. I don't think I've properly welcomed you to our ranks and hope you like it here."

"Thank you and so far it has all been good."

"I understand you are heading out on the assignment we talked about. Best wishes to you and stay safe."

"I will do my best and thank you again." Annie giving her a sweet smile, in spite of everything not sure of how to take Rivka but she didn't report to her.

Eyal stepping out of his office to see Annie talking with Rivka and waited until Rivka had finished. "Hey Annie you are just the person I need to see. Walk with me to the break room for a cup of coffee."

"Sure, what's up."

"Got a phone call today and that is why Rivka was in my office. CIA got wind you had come over to Mossad and they are pissed. Kind of serves them right for the way they handled your return but what the hell, it's the CIA's way."

"You really don't like the CIA do you?"

"Never have." Eyal with his hand on the small of her back as they entered the break room, "You all ready to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think so."

"How about dinner tonight at a nice restaurant. It will be a while before we see each other again."

And so that is how Annie spent her last night in Tel Aviv before heading out once more in the field, being a real spy again. Lying in Eyal's arms looking at the ceiling she couldn't be happier - she felt so wanted and needed. A feeling of belonging and she love it. It had only been a month since she landed in Israel but what a month and now a terrific feeling of being home.

* * *

The striking fine-looking modern Kuwait City was her destination and Annie being excited about going. It would be her first time in Kuwait and she had spent time to research the customs and culture, to dress properly to show respect. A large western influence was present but the women still remain true their roots and dress modesty but few in all black. She had reservations at the Regency Kuwait overlooking the Arabian Gulf or as some call it, the Persian Gulf and wonderful beach.

Checking in she found her room to astonishing for words and the bath, well the bathroom was in marble with a fantastic shower having tiny little streams of pulsating jets of water. Annie making herself at home, unpacking a few things she had bought in Tel Aviv and changing into more modesty dress with a long white skirt stopping just above the ankles, a light peach tunic with white embroidery on the helm and loose fitting sleeves and covering her head with a printed scarf in shades of peach and orange.

Since the women of Kuwait are the most emancipated in the Middle East, Annie had no problem renting a car, a quick little driving test and she was ready with a Lexus LF-A. The wealth of oil in Kuwait was everywhere and if Annie was going to reel-in her mark, she too had to portray the presents of money. On to an upscale women clothing store for a few more outfits. By late afternoon her ground work, as if Annie could call shopping work, was done and now time for her evening meal of Chicken Biryani served with a fresh salad with tea.

That evening she reviewed her intel on Margot Montagne from Paris and educated in Italy where she met Saqeel al-Ayaaz the son of a wealthy oil man and a Sunni Muslim. He has strong connections to the ISIS militants now sweeping across Iraq and current intel shows his is one of the planners and money backers. One bad dude.

Reading on, Annie trying to gain a pattern of Margot's daily habits and the one routine she has is to visit a little French café in the Sharq Mall. Annie deciding on her cover, a French researcher for a monthly publication and doing an article on French nationals living in foreign countries.

Next morning Annie ready to start her mission, dressed in one of her new outfits in pale green but without a head scarf. If she was going to pass as a French national she couldn't hide the blonde but show the respect of Kuwait dress. She was so impressed with Sharq Mall, it is undoubtedly one of the region's most beautiful and popular shopping destinations. Sharq Mall is located on the Gulf Road, situated on the water's edge with something for everyone. It's an architectural masterpiece, surrounded on all sides by promenades that follow the gentle curve of the shore line. Little shops and charming cafes welcomed shoppers and one could spend a day of pure enjoyment.

Annie found the café she was looking for, _Le Cafe L'Escargo Blanc_ and finding it just charming, decorated in the French Country style with touches of bright colors and a little Shabby Chic mixed in. The balance was artfully inspired and pleasing with reproductions of great French painters' works on the walls. A sandy blonde young woman hostess met her at the door and welcome Annie in French.

"Que pour l'un pour le déjeuner" Annie replied, setting the tone for a French conversation and the hostess smiled as the rest of the dialogue would be in French.

"So good the hear someone speaking French. If it wasn't for my parents I would totally forget my roots. Welcome to Kuwait and where may I ask are you from?"

"I make my home in Orléans but work in Paris." Annie taking her seat at one of the better located tables.

"This is wonderful. I know my mother would love to chat with you." Handing a menu to Annie. "If you have time, maybe after the lunch crowd is gone we can have a good chitchat."

"Yes that would be nice." Annie looking over the menu, "What do you recommend?"

"Our Vichyssoise is out of this world and I like the Tomato Napoleon with Parmesan crisps and herb salad."

"Fine, a cup of the Vichyssoise and the Tomato Napoleon and salad."

As the blonde had promised, the Vichyssoise was truly out of the world and the rest of her lunch was excellent. Annie started thinking about taking some French cooking classes as she loved the cuisine.

"You must try some of our Charlotte à la Framboise. A small slice will not hurt your figure."

Raspberry Charlotte had been a favorite of Annie's while she was living in France during her dark days. Just about the only time she escapes from the shadows and enjoyed a little freedom if only for a few minutes. A sinfully good dessert and Annie nodded yes. "I would like a small piece, thank you."

Annie eating her coolly delicious Raspberry dessert she notices two men to come in and looking around. When the hostess speaks with them, they are asking questions and not wanting to be seated. When she couldn't help them, they left and it was an all too familiar sight to Annie. Someone was being hunted but who and for what. The men were well dressed in causal western clothing but without doubt of Arabic decent. Most of the customers in the little café where westerns, and Annie could pick out a few US soldiers enjoying a fine French meal.

Time passed and soon Annie was the only customer remaining in the restaurant. The hostess came over with a cup of coffee, "You may like this." Placing the hot liquid in front of Annie. "My name is Penelope Thibadeau."

"Hello Penelope, I'm Nicole Remy and I have to be honest with you. I'm a researcher for a French publication doing some research on French citizens living and working in foreign countries."

"Neat, that would interesting to visit many different countries. I can't help you much because I move with my parents as a baby so the only life I know is here in Kuwait but I know my mother would be willing to speak with you. I'll go and get her."

Penelope returning from the kitchen with her mother, an average size woman, dirty blonde hair and round face and carrying a few extra pounds. Annie guess the woman to be in her late forties and wearing a chief jacket over loose fitting pants.

"This is my mother Emile Thibadeau and also owner of this place. I told her about your research and she is wishing you work for _Rapport Mensuel_.

"That in one of the magazines my publishing house issues and this type of story fits its branding. Please have a seat and start with a few questions and than just tell me in your own words what it is like to live in Kuwait."

The interview was moving along wonderfully as Emile was a friendly person and willing to share her story. Her husband is an engineer with one of the large oil companies and the reason they uprooted their home and move to the oil rich region of the Middle-East. Two hours flew by and time for Emile to start on the evening perpetration was ready to leave.

"Are there other French citizens living here that I may talk with.?" Annie asked.

"Yes, a woman who comes into our café once or twice a week for lunch, Margot and she is married to a man from here." Penelope offering additional information.

"I don't think that would be wise daughter and you know why." Emile being protective of her daughter's friend.

"Why not mere? Maybe Nicole can help as no one else is willing to step in."

"What is the problem. I may have some connection if I knew what the trouble is." Annie now had her opening and she was in her field of expertise.

"You just met this woman." Emile's arm making a slight gesture in Annie's direction. "Sorry Nicole but we really don't know you and Margot is very dear to us."

"I'm also French and if there is a way to help another countryman I shall. Because of my work I know many people and have connections."

"I'm willing to take that chance on Nicole because it is the first tiny ounce of hope to get Margot out." Penelope looking up at her mother as Emile stood.

"It's not only you taking the risk but Margot and do you want that on your shoulders." Emile also being protective of her daughter and she was afraid of the repercussions.

"Nothing is going to happen to the shop because of all the US military in and out, you are well guarded."

"Your father's job could be effected. Oh I give up, we have a headstrong daughter and nothing is going to stop her. Go ahead but be damn careful." Emile walking back to the kitchen leave Penelope and Annie to talk.

"Did you feel more comfortable in here or would you like to take a walk." Annie asked with a soft smile.

"I thinking walking. I do want a breath of fresh air even if it is hot as hell. A stroll along the top ridge where that are fans and a little breeze from the gulf."

Penelope was definitely right, it was hot as hell and she might be accustom to the heat but it was getting to Annie and she thankful for wearing the loose clothing.

"I met Margot about two years ago when she first came into the café for lunch. We started friendship because of being French. At first she was a happy go lucky person but as time went by things changed. It was because of the man she was living with. He is a devout Muslim and Margot being Catholic things started to heat up. She was wanting to get married and he refused until she converted to his religion. About six months ago, he started beating her. At first he was the so incredibly sorry one but lately the beatings have become more frequent and rougher. The last time I saw her she was in a bad way with bruised all over her face. She needs to go home, back to France and her family."

"Do you know where she lives."

"No. She has kept that from me and I don't even know you last name."

"I know I can help. There are people I have connection with that can get her out but I must speak with her first. Do you think she will return to the café anytime soon."

"I don't know. It has been two weeks and that is unusual for her. I'm fearful she is hurt very badly or even worst."

"You were talking to two men back at the café that didn't stay to eat."

"You are right, they were looking for Margot, oh my god Nicole, she has run away and in this Muslin country it would be almost next to impossible to find help."

"There is a shelter for abused women I know about. If you have the time to go with me, see if she is there?" Annie knew of this shelter because of research done by Eliam.

"Yes it is good with the time, my sister is on duty and I'm free for the rest of the day." A ray of hope crossed Penelope face.


	11. In Three Days for Lunch

_Hafthah Hope Home_ is a private run shelter by a group of American and Kuwaiti women and funded through the Catholic Charities International. Located in the next town of Jeleeb Al-Shuyoukh in a middle class neighborhood and as Annie turned the corner she had to chuckle, there was the golden arches of a McDonald's to greet her.

"What's so funny?"

"Looks like McDonald's are here also. Can't seem to escape the golden arches."

"Oh, that." Penelope looking at the restaurant, "I remember Margot saying she had been to a McDonald's once before.'

"She may have come here before looking for the shelter. Usually it takes two or three tries before someone gets the courage to enter and ask for help."

"Possibly hard to admit you picked the wrong man. Ashamed, embarrassment and maybe a little feeling of being at fault." Penelope watching Annie as she parked the car, "Is this the place?"

"Yes. Doesn't look all the inviting with such drab walls. Let's go and ask if she is here."

Pulling the handle of some sort of bell mechanism and quickly the iron door swung open. "May I help you? And please do step in out of the heat." The short woman in her thirties and wearing white jeans with a tunic and her short black hair neatly framing her face. Her dark eyes behind silver wire rim glasses were friendly and she giving a pleasant little bow to Annie and Penelope.

Once in the outer room nicely furnished with cozy furnishing, a deliberate use of colors and furniture to make the visitor feel safe and welcome. The woman motioning for the them to have a seat, "Please have a seat and may I offer you some tea?"

"Nothing for me but thank you." Annie in her best Arabic and struggling, she was just learning the language and not doing all that well.

"Would you perfect we speak in English."

"English would be fine." It was Penelope speaking up, "Unless you know French."

"A touch of French but English is better for me." Replyed the woman.

"English is the best for me... outside of French that is." Annie trying to cover for a slip but the slip was only in her mind as the others didn't notice.

"You have come to _Hafthah Hope Home _for a reason. Looking for information about our work here?"

"My name is Nicole Remy and this is Penelope Thibadeau. We are looking for a friend of ours that we haven't seen in two weeks and dreadfully worried for her safety. Hoping to find her here in safe hands." Annie guessed the woman well trained and there was no need to lay any superficial ground work.

"What is your friend's name?"

"Margot and she is French." Penelope blurted out.

"Margot Montagne." Annie added.

Even with hearing Margot's last name for the first time and from a relatively stranger, Penelope showed no expression, she remained cool and collected to the delight of Annie.

"You say that you are friends?"

Penelope smiled before answering, "She and I have lunch together once or twice a week and she has failed to come into our café for two weeks. Very unlike her to miss spending time with a fellow Frenchman and enjoy the back home French cuisine."

"And you Nicole. How do you know Margot?"

Now was the time for the truth to come out or part truth as was Annie's ball game to gather information about Margot. "I have never met Margot. I work for a French Publishing company as a researcher doing an in-depth study on French nationals living and working in foreign countries. In speaking with the Thibadeau family and learning of Margot I wanted to help find her. Penelope believes she is one of many battered women and worried sick about her friend. With the people I know and some of my connections I think I can be of help."

"I see. Help in what way?"

"Get her away from her abuser and back to France, back to her family."

"What if her family doesn't want her back?" The woman questioning Annie for good reason, protection of Margot.

"We certainly wouldn't just dump her without first discovering the welcome home she would receive. It's a critical time in her life and trained social professionals would have to be involved in each step. Like I said, I have many connections because of my past work in research."

"She was here for ten days until an elderly woman came to visit. We try to shield our clients but Margot said it was alright to speak with the woman. After about an hour, Margot decided to leave and go with the woman. That is the last we saw of her."

"You know who the woman was?" Penelope taking her turn at asking.

"She gave her name as Jabala al-Asiri. She had a driver and an awfully expensive car and Margot's clothes were also expensive, not our regular clients. There is money involve because the next day we receive a very large donation - anonymously of course but I'm sure it was from this woman."

Thanking the woman for her time, Annie and Penelope departed. "What now." Reaching Annie's car and Penelope looking over the top at her new partner.

"About time to call one of my friends and find out about this woman Jabala al-Asiri. Who is she and where is she. You know someplace cool and private so I can make my call?"

"There is a lake side outdoor café park like surroundings with plenty of empty areas for resting and it is cool with fans and believe it or not, small canals of swift running water."

Penelope was right and the place was beautiful and cool. Sitting on at a stone table with a tall fruity drink Annie made her call to Eliam. Speaking to him in English, not to give away any connection to Israel she asked about Jabala al-Asiri, giving him a quick rundown about why she was asking, not for his benefit but to keep her cover to Penelope. After talking with him, Annie disconnect and took a long slip of her drink, "It will take a while for him to call back." She smiled at Penelope.

For the next thirty some minutes, they chatted about the counties Annie had been to as a researcher. Penelope was intrigued with what Annie was telling her about the different places. "I going to Paris next year to attend the university there. I have family in France so it's not like I'll being alone. Maybe adventure out and do some traveling around Europe."

"There should be school sponsored trips you can sign up for. I did a few and they were grand and you learn more than just being a tourist." Annie's phone buzzed, "Hope you have good news... Yes I've got it and yes we shall have that long overdue dinner the next time i'm in town. Thanks again."

"Well?"

"Our mystery woman is the wife of Dawar al-Ayaaz and one very wealthy oil tycoon." Annie placing her phone back in her pocket.

"That explains the large donation to the shelter. You think Margot is with them at their home?"

"Could be but not sure and before we go knocking on any doors we should try to find out. Here is my cell number and she may have the freedom to move about, return to the café for lunch as if nothing happen. Call me if that happens and I will also form time to time come in for lunch in hopes of being lucky."

"Anyway of finding out if she is living with that woman or has gone back to her boyfriend... can think of worse names to call him."

"Me too. Right off-hand I can't think of anything outside of parking in front of their house and that is certainly not wise. Let me think about it and maybe make some more calls. Anyway, I'm not going to run out now."

"Good Nicole. I'm glad you came in for lunch today."

"I am too and this is surely adding to my research. Give the story a human touch although I will not use her name but some erroneous one."

Being about all they could do for the day, Annie took Penelope back to _Le Cafe L'Escargo Blanc _where they had dinner together and more friendly exchanges of life in Kuwait, this time with Penelope's sister, Beatrice.

Back in her hotel that night she trying to decide what her next move should be. She wished she had the same ability that Eyal processed - first-rate strategist. She could call and ask but her determination to succeed was way too powerful. She had to prove to herself that she was capable of being a field spy without the help of Eyal Lavin.

The next morning with still no plan of action, Annie drove by the address Eliam had given her the day before. Damn she thought, a gated community of the very wealthy and one large one at that. How was she going to get in? Parking her car she sat, hoping to see something or my some great magic her target would appear, like a rabbit popping out of a black hat. After about an hour she started to drive off but her gut feeling kicked in and hard. Annie was now operating on her sixth sense, that of being a spy. She stayed put and by not leaving she spotted her way in. There were several women in a group, all dress in dark clothing with their heads cover came walking to the gate and they were allowed in. The domestic day help and Annie took note of the time. She quickly called Penelope to ask what she knew of a group of domestic working for the wealthy.

"They are the cooks. Late morning is when the meals are started for the evening as it is a grand affair in the Muslim world. We are in the middle of Ramadan and after of day of fasting and prayer, their evening dinning is an event of lavish proportions and last for hours. I have helped out at a couple."

"You have an end, I mean you know how to get within with a group."

"When there is a special request for something French the food provisions provider will call us."

"I'm on my way to you café for lunch and I have an idea. Will explain when I see you." Annie disconnected. Now how to get Dawar al-Ayaaz wanting to dine one evening on fine French cuisine.

After lunch both Penelope and Emile sat down with Annie while she laid out a plan to get inside Dawar al-Ayaaz home. "It would be a long shot even if Dawar al-Ayaaz used the outside cooks or did he have his own staff of chefs."

Emile smiled with a thought. "We don't know if Margot is even living there, but I have an idea. We do catering and I can prepare a sampling of some tasty food and send it to Dawar al-Ayaaz with an invitation to allow us to serve a complete meal for his family and guest." Emile was getting into the finding of Margot after her daughter told her about the visit to the shelter. "We have done it many times with other oil VIPs so it wouldn't be something new. The menu will be in keeping with foods Muslims are allowed to eat like chicken and lamb."

"That way we can get inside his home, great thinking." Penelope smiling at her mother for buying into their little plan.

"I can't even boil an egg so how would I fit in?" Annie looking at Emile, almost ashamed of her lack of cooking skills.

"A few days in the kitchen my dear and no one will ever know you are not one of the blonde headed French caterers."

"Okay it is a go. But still let's hope Margot finds her way to the café for lunch one day soon." Annie holding both women's hands in an all for one and one for all grasp.

Feature food on the next day's menu - Poulet aigu de Tarragon and Rack of Lamb encrusted with Dijon mustard flavored bread crumbs with a special Cabernet Sauce made without using wine.

"Unsweetened grape juice is the best substitute for wine in our French cooking. I just sweeten it to suit my taste if the dish needs it." Emile cheerfully instructing Annie about French cooking in a Muslim world. It was the next morning and Annie was in her first cooking class with Emile Thibadeau and today she was learning to make the Cabernet Sauce to be served with the lamb.

The sample dish was prepared for delivery to Dawar al-Ayaaz of chicken and lamb with tasteful fruit salad and several short loafs of French bread. Packing a pretty basket, again in French style using bird toile fabric for lining and graced with French lace. "This should do it." Emile smiling at the finished basket.

"Beautiful to look at but is it suited for a man?"

"He will take it home to his wife as a gift and there is something for both, terrific food for him and lace for her. If we don't get an invite from this then... well then I have lost my touch." Emile laughing as she gave the basket to her son for delivery and the invitation and sample menu offered.

Two more days went by, Annie pulling kitchen duty and she being a quick learner should have done this training long ago. But time wasn't in her favor back with Danielle trying to teach Annie the basics, maybe plain ham and eggs wasn't her thing.

Happy days on day three, the invite to serve a full course French meal for ten people came from Dawar al-Ayaaz for Sunday evening. They had their in and now time for preparation. _Le Cafe L'Escargo Blanc _had their own catering uniforms, soft blue long type dress with fitted sleeves and the Hijab in fine French provincial blue on white silk print. Franc, Penelope's older brother was called into service, the van driver and general kitchen help. He being like Annie wasn't the chef type but could pass in a pinch. The day arrived and all was ready.

The van loaded and Emily, Penelope, Beatrice, Nicole with Franc all chatting as they drove to the gated neighborhood of the very wealthy. The proper papers presented at the gate, oil tycoons are at high risk for kidnapping and certainly when a van is driven. A quick inspection of the van and they were allowed in. Late afternoon and the meal couldn't be served until sun down but there was much to do in the kitchen - yes the kitchen a dream to behold for any chef's eyes. Two kitchen helpers were there to aid but the five had decided to only speak in French which put a monkey wrench into how much help the two could give. They seemed to happy not to be involved and soon were nowhere to be found.

Nearing the time for the meal to start being served a woman entered the kitchen, "Bienvenue dans notre maison."

Penelope turned at hear the welcome in French to see her friend Margot. It took a second for Margot to comprehend seeing Penelope and then a beautiful smile spread across her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. We have been so worried and decided to go looking. Found out you had gone to _Hafthah Hope Home _for help_._"

"I'm so ashamed. My dear friend Penelope how can I say thank you but my place is here."

"I don't believe that Margot. Look." Pointing toward Annie, "This is Nicole Remy. She has connections and can help you, please Margot let us help."

"I don't know how. Sorry I have to get back before they become suspicious. You can speak freely in French because no one in this house understands but I'm not sure of our guest."

After Margot left the kitchen Penelope almost threw the plate of fried dumplings for dipping but Franc quickly took the plate from her hands, "Calm down sister. We did find her."

Annie walking to stand beside Penelope, "It went well and believe me it is not over. The first encounter many times goes much worst. We have an open door and it's going to be a long evening."

The dinner service turned out perfect. There were seven men seated at one table and three women seated at another all in keeping with Muslim tradition. It was Beatrice and Annie assigned to serve the women and Franc leading the other two women to serve the men. Annie first established the women could not speak French and from that point on she would say small things to Margot telling her to translate as if telling about the food but all the while telling Margot she could help.

During the course of the evening, Margot started to think maybe this Nicole woman could indeed help and finally, "In three days Nicole I shall be at _Le Cafe L'Escargo Blanc_ for lunch. Will you be there?"

"Yes, I shall be waiting for you."


	12. You Will Not Win

Early morning and Eyal was on his way to pick up his mother for their trip to the Bareket Observatory for visitors day. Eyal had called his ex about going with him as he had told Avi he would but Kazia had declined, saying she was going to visit Avi with her fiancé. _'Well that should make Avi's day just perfect'_ Eyal thinking facetiously. Parking in front of his mother's home and she was outside waiting with a basket in hand. Jumping out of his car and greeting his mother with a hug and kiss.

"Ready Imah?"

"I brought some Sufganiyot and Burekas filled with cheese, good tasting food he can snack on and share."

"No wonder you kept Abba at home with your cooking. There is a saying in Europe about a way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Remember son I'm part French and my mother was an excellent cook. Runs in the family." Imah making herself comfortable, patted Eyal on his arm, "Maybe that is why you know your way around a kitchen."

Eyal driving his faithful family style Nissan Altima as he had never shown his mother the sporty Jaguar knowing he would have to listen to remarks about returning to his second childhood or men and their toys. That's what made the next remark from his mother so shocking.

"When are you going to take me for a ride in the Jaguar? I would have thought you would drive it today to show off to Kazia and that new man in her life."

Eyal taking a few deep swallows, "I don't need to show off and how did know about the Jag?"

"Your son is full of information. We had a long talk on one of his visits to see me while I was recovering from a stupid fall. Eyal, I'm worried about him."

"You talking about the man Kazia is going to marry?"

"He doesn't like the man and from what I can gather the man isn't too pleased with Avi." Rachel Lavin had a very special place in her heart for Avi, being from a broken home. "I wish there was something I can do to help ease the tension between them."

"Have you met the man?"

"No."

"Avi and I also had that talk and I'm sure Avi will come and live with me. The new house I just brought is in anticipation he will say yes but even if he stays with his mother I'll have a bedroom he can call his own and not bunk out on the sofa."

"Thank you son, my prayers have been answered. Now for Avi to make the wise choice. He is a smart young man now and I sure all will work out." Rachel blowing Eyal a kiss, something she has done for her children since they were little.

The observatory's parking lot was fast filling up with visitors and as Eyal pulled into a vacant spot, he spotted Avi standing on the sidewalk with his mother and a man. Avi had also spotted the gray Nissan as it pulled in and came running, leaving his mother to greet his father. An added bonus for him was seeing his grandmother get out of the car and running to her first - they hug tightly and Rachel kissing him on the cheek.

"Brought you some baked snacks."

"Can always count on my Grand-mere to keep me well feed. Love you Grand-mere." Avi turning from his grandmother to greet Eyal.

"Good to see you Avi. How are things going?" Eyal hugging his son.

"It is really supper here this time, I'm learning fast and there is so much to discover in the great unknown. Thank you for paying the tuition Abba."

"You are very welcome my son. Now let us get the meet and greet thing over with. I see your mother has her fiancé."

"Okay but it is going to be weird, you know what I mean." Avi stepping back from his embrace with Eyal and looking in his mother's direction.

"Your father is a master at weird. Relax and let what happens just happen and nothing you can do about it. You got us for support." Rachel putting her arm around Avi who now stood taller than his grandmother.

"Nice to see you again Eyal and you too Mrs. Lavin." Kazia giving it her best friendly welcome. "I would like for you to meet my fiancé Samuel Mayer. This is Avi's father, Eyal Lavin and his grandmother Rachel Lavin."

A few pleasing words were exchanged and for Avi it was good. Time for them to enter the dining room for a mid-morning brunch after which there was a presentation by the students about the stars, the vast heavens and space expiration and how it is all tried together. The afternoon was for visiting and the five of them found a half shady spot if there is such a thing in an arid region but the observatory had cultivated a nice park with palm and olive trees.

The small talk was going fairly well until Samuel, trying to be a part of conversation put his foot in it. "This is a nice hobby you have Avi."

"It is more than a hobby, I want to make it my career."

"You are not going to make much of a living by gazing at stars. You should find something more substantial like law or medicine and keep your star searching as a hobby." Samuel trying to be helpful to his almost new stepson.

"This is not an area for you to interfere in Samuel. My son can decide his life's direction. If he needs guidance it shall be coming from me, his father." Eyal quickly to stop Samuel from going any further with his remarks.

"From what I understand you haven't been much of a father in his life. Gone all the time." Samuel wasn't going to take Eyal's reproach.

Now if Eyal's hot temper was going to explode this was as good as time as any. "If I were you, now would be a good time to stop this line of talk as you will not win." Eyal said with an even clam voice that surprised both his ex-wife and his mother.

Kazia knowing Eyal's capability decided this was as good of a time to leave. She also knew Samuel like to win debates and in his mind this was a debate about the future of a young man. If she didn't take some sort of action the afternoon would have a terrible ending. She gently touching Samuel's arm. "Honey it is getting late and we should be driving back." Turning to Avi, "Love you son and take care. We enjoyed our visit and will see you in four weeks."

There was a laborious hug between mother and son. Samuel not wanting to upset Kazia just waved a half-hearted good bye to Avi and nothing to Eyal or Rachel. Eyal could see why the dislike was there, the man maybe in all good intension trying to guide a young teenager but had no clue how. He was sure there was more and his heart went out to Avi for trying to do the right thing by his mother.

"Thanks Abba for sticking up for me."

"Hey man, I was looking out for myself, you know, father's pride and protect his job."

"You also protected me. Can the three of us talk?"

"Always son, what is on your mind."

"I have decided to take you up on your offer and move in with you. I know it will be cramped in your apartment but we will make it work."

"Wonderful news Avi and I have a surprise for you. I just brought a new house with three bedrooms and located in a community with a swimming pool and tennis courts. Started moving in a couple weeks ago and you have your own bedroom."

"Boy this is news... can't wait to see it. What school will I be going to?"

"Bethel High School ..." The rest of the afternoon was spent happily talking about Avi new school and Rachel being so please with everything, she would be seeing her grandson much more.

On the drive back, Rachel once again had more questions on her mind now it was settled that Avi was going to move in with Eyal. She was one never to beat around the bush and she had her son captured where he couldn't walk away as he would normal do when he didn't wish to discuss something.

"The pretty American, Annie."

"What about her?" Eyal cutting his mother short sensing what was coming and not wanting to go there but knew he couldn't avoid the conversation.

"Are you dating her? She seems like a nice woman and I enjoyed our short visits with her."

"Well Imah I guess it is time I clue you in on the whole story with Annie Walker. She was with the CIA and we met about five years ago and became stead fast friends. She has had a rough time of it lately and now living in Tel Aviv. In fact she is living in my old flat. We had an affair over a year ago but things cooled off when she returned to the US and of course I in my job with Mossad."

"You have feelings for her as I can tell. Call it a mother's intuition, there is a contentment, a happiness about you I haven't seen in a long time."

"I have feelings, yes and I guess for right good while but have blocked them out. Timing never was right and about a month ago she lands in Tel Aviv, once more lost and searching for something in her life that is missing."

"You."

"Maybe but I know there is more, she needs to find out that she is a very capable at her job."

"Her job being a spy."

"Yeah. Rivka offered her a job and Annie is now working for Mossad."

"Okay, that is good. Rivka knows good people, she hired you."

"You are a bit prejudice." Eyal glancing over at his mother, "To answer your question, yeah we are dating but things could get complicated in the future."

"How is that?"

"Avi moving in with me and you just saw what happen with him and Samuel. He is my top priority in my life now and the last thing I want to do is have any conflict between him and Annie."

"Wise man you are my son. You need to find common ground for them, something both can relate to."

"The stars. She once had astronomy as a hobby. I'm going to take it slow and I'm especially good at that. Let him get accustom to his new home and school. One thing I have on my side is time."

"And if it doesn't work out."

"I've lived many years as a loner. Family and roots is important to me and it would be nice to have Annie in the circle but both of us have some evolving to do in our relationship."

"More to lasting love than heated sex."

"Imah!"

"It is true and you know it."

Yeah, his mother was right and he knew things may get a bit sticky with Annie. His only hope being she finding her way with other things beside just him and Mossad, she needed a full life and at helping her he was at a lost.

"She needs to find friends, you know girl friends and not just me or Mossad."

"Ruth can be of help there, they must be about the same age. You know, get Ruth to introduce Annie to a new circle of women friends and interest. Tell you what, I have a family dinner and you bring Annie along - let fate take over the rest and see how the two women click."

"That will work and knowing my sister-in-law they will click. They have already made a start at friendship and meeting for classes at the community center. Both are very much alike in their hearts of gold. However, Annie is having some problems in rediscovering her sweet caring heart."

"Something happen?"

"CIA." Eyal with a cold and sharp tone, his dislike for CIA was hard to hide.

"Say no more Eyal, I understand. When is a good time?"

"She is out on a mission now but as soon as she returns I'll let you know."

"Tov." Rachel Lavin turning to watch the beauty of the desert as they drove back to Tel Aviv, happy she was being included in Eyal's life, something that Mossad had almost washed away while he spent so many years in the field. He had told her it was for his family's protection but she thought different. The decent man her son was had to deal with the dark side of being a spy and by closing her out was his way. He himself was trying to return to being normal, an honorable family man and she would be there for him, a mother's love has greet healing power.

The next morning Eyal eating his breakfast and having a hard time getting Annie off his mind. The events of the previous day also playing around in his thinking. Life for him was going to be kicked up a notch and he wasn't worried but shall we say concern. His mother had once told him there were no set rules to being a parent but love and understanding. Since Annie has come to live in Israel he wanting to follow that relationship to see if they are truly compatible away from the pressure and danger of missions. To build a lasting relationship in a normal life environment.

Entering Mossad headquarters and before going to his office, "Any word on Agent Walker?"

"Your timing is perfect. She just called in with a request of extraction of herself and our target. She will be meeting with Margot Montagne in two days and needs a quick way out of Kuwait City. Agent Walker believes that there will be body guards with Montagne at the time of the meeting."

"You have the details." Eyal taking a seat beside Gad Abrams, field handler for several agents and Annie being one.

"In deed and I'm very impress with the amount of details. She is not sure if Montagne will come with her but needs a plan in place just in case..." Abrams went on to explain to Eyal the meeting place and the problems it would proposed for extraction.

"If there are tracking body guards, leaving by car would be highly dangerous and I would like to find another way out. Let's see what we can come up with since Mossad isn't very welcome in Kuwait." And so the two started planning. Eyal would work closely with all his agents in planning and asking about Annie was no different. He being delight Annie using her assigned handler and not calling him, so careful was he not showing any special treatment for Annie and her not calling all the time was a plus. Perhaps she was also trying to prove she could do the job and not depending on him, anyway she was working her assignment and it made him proud.

* * *

Annie had graduated from trainee cook to being a waitress and it was lunch time. If she ever gave up being a spy she had a new-found occupation. The lunch crowd was light and soon Margot came in as she had promise. Taking a seat in the corner where she could talk out of sight of her body guards stationed outside. After her attempted escape she was watched very closely just as Annie had predicted.

"I'm glad you came." Annie handing Margot a menu.

"Jambon-beurre and bacon les oeufs et la salade d'asperges for me and please sit and have lunch with me. I want to hear what you have to say."

Annie almost dancing around the café at hearing those words, the target was ready to make a move and it was up to Annie to reassure her it was the right thing to do.


	13. An Angel in Camouflage

Few customers in the café and Annie bringing Margot her lunch also with a plate of Salade Nicoise with chicken and mint tea for both to drink. Annie's hair was wrapped in a dull green scarf and her dark green tunic covering navy jeans. She was prepared to run and had gotten instructions from Gad Abrams, her handler and she was ready. The only job she had at this time - convince Margot Montagne to run with her, run to safety and freedom. Margot's love of a man she had a hastily love affair with in Paris plunged her into a world of suppression and totally controlled by Saqeel al-Ayaaz. He had been wonderful to her in the beginning of their life in Kuwait but when she wanted to spread her wings is when it all turned wicked.

Margot taking a bite of her sandwich and smiled, "Ham oh how I love ham and it is a no-no in my house. I have something in the pork line when I eat here."

"Little things in life can give pleasure." Annie returning Margot's smile.

"Like eating the forbidden apple and being kick out of the garden. That is what happen to me and now I'm paying for a foolish mistake."

"We all make huge mistakes from time to time but every mistake can be corrected. I know all too well because I'm now working on fixing one of my biggest mistakes." Annie thinking about Eyal her misjudgment of remaining in America when she could have stayed with Eyal.

"Penelope tells me you can help me. I don't know what you can as I'm watched every second of the day. I have two today, they are standing outside to avoid the temptation of eating during this period of fasting. Never thought I would be thankful for Ramadan." Margot had been thinking about the short conversation she had with both Penelope and Annie.

"I can get you out of here, get you back to Paris."

"I'm not sure I want to go home. My family as much as disowned me when I ran off with Saqeel."

"You have some place else in mind?"

"Maybe the south of France. Maybe try to start over in a new life, I am a nurse and can always find work. Treating overly sunburned tourist has a nice ring to it." Margot lightly chucking.

"I've spent some time lately there, in Saint-Tropez, Cannes, Monaco and Saint Raphael. It is so beautiful along the Mediterranean you can always find something entertaining."

"When I was at the university a few of the student nurses went on a short holiday to Nice. We had a lovely time." Margot eyes reflected a happier time in her life.

"Margot we can get to the south of France, just pick the city and there will be a job waiting for you." Annie now moving in as the body guards wouldn't stand outside all day waiting.

"You can do that?"

"I have to be honest with you Margot. I'm Mossad and we can get you to safety and a new life." Annie checking the time and looking out the large window but the guards were not around, perhaps finding some place cool to watch from.

"Thought you were French."

"I have strong French roots and working for Mossad. We need to go now as I have our ride waiting for us, it has been all preplanned."

"Why is Mossad going to all this trouble just for one stupid French girl?" Margot reaching for Annie's hand.

"You are a wealth of information concerning Saqeel al-Ayaaz. Believe it or not, but living with him has given you knowledge that is valuable to protecting Israeli and many Christians."

Margot lowered her head for a second, looking back at Annie there was deep sadness in her eyes, "All the time he was bragging about his conquest and that of a band of man had made me ill, to think I was sleeping with a murderer and it made me feel their blood also on my hands. Well now it is my turn to wash away those grave blood stains and get even. What do we have to do?"

"Follow me and stay very close." Annie telling her what she needs to do and then reaching for her cell she dialed a number. "Now for pickup."

Leaving the table, they went to the kitchen only stopping for Margot to give a hug to Penelope and Emile and then leaving by the front door. Both body guards were quickly beside them and Margot explain this was a friend from Paris and she was going to take her shopping in a women's store, no men allowed - another wonderful element of modesty imposed on Muslims. They were good with the idea of not having to follow Margot and her new companion but returning to their cool place. Annie and Margot entered an upscale boutique specializing in women's clothing for pleasing husbands and an exquisite choice of silks and lace.

Annie checking her watch again, "We have about ten minutes to kill so let's do some looking and giggle like school girls."

The time passed so slowly and Annie worried because of the wait that Margot may change her mind. Trying to keep the time light and fun, a tactic to keep Margot mind off of her decision to run and also keep her nerves in check. The pickup was going to be a bit hairy, an air lift by helicopter.

"It is time." Annie point to a back exit and stairs leading to the roof. Just as they vanished through the exit, the main door open and one of the body guards came in to have a check. Pushing Margot in front of her they ran up the stairs as women started screaming in the shop.

As Margot reached the door leading to the roof, a bullet whizzed by Annie's head and hit the wall to her right as she ducked. Pushing Margot through the door, she made it up that last stair and to the exit. As well pushing her way through and slamming the steel door behind her, Annie looked around hurriedly, looking for something to jam the door. There it was, two nearby metal rods and she jammed one under the door knob and the other deep into the gravel that lined the roof top.

A hint of nerves rushed through her body as she didn't hear the expected sound of chopper blades churning the air. The only sound they could hear was the banging on the steel door. She grabbing Margot and backed away from the door, all the while looking for a means of another escape. A quick glance at Margot to see complete terror frozen on her face and knowing it was all up to her to get them out of there, Annie exhaled heavily.

"Shit!" Annie cried with total frustration, "How do I get in to these messes? Crap, well made plans of mice and men can..."

"You speak English." Margot cutting off Annie rant, also speaking to Annie in English.

"Yeah one of my many useless achievements. Not doing much good right now...Hear that? It's our way..."

The rumble of helicopter blades cut off her next words. Annie gasped with relief as she saw a black muted sounding helicopter with a blacked out emblem on its side. She had never seen one like this particular helicopter before and was only half sure it was Mossad or someone else. As the chopper position itself beside the building she saw a light signal in code and recognized it from her quick training lessons it to be indeed Mossad. There standing on at an open door was a military man motioning for them to approach.

Annie spun around at the sounds of shouting and bodies being hurled against the steel door and it became more and more intense. Both she and Margot knew the door couldn't hold out much longer. Over the muffled noise of the blades, Margot leaned closed to Annie, "We got to run now don't we?"

"Now is a good time to run." Answered Annie.

The helicopter was now hovering low over the roof and both women took off running to the open door, to the solider, an angel in camouflage holding out his arms to them. As Margot tried to jump, she slipped and fell backwards, landing on the roof. The solider quickly jump from the helicopter and scooping Margot up in his arms and shouting for Annie to follow. He was able to leap back into the helicopter just as the door swung open and two men with guns came busting through, firing as they came. One of the bullets hit Annie in the shoulder with a red-hot burning sensation and knocked her to her knees. Out of nowhere she heard the short burst of rapid gun fire near her and as she tried to get up a strong arm was there to help her. Painfully climbing into the helicopter she looked over her shoulder to see two dead body guards.

The chopper lifting into the air as Annie started to drift into darkness of unconscious - the human's method to escape intense pain, the bullet had struck low and hitting her rib cage and a nick of her lungs. The last thing she heard was in Hebrew, "Get the f-k out of here."

It was the next day when Annie regain consciousness. Gently opening her eyes to see shades of white, pale green and gray but all still blurry she closed them for another short nap but that wasn't to be. A soft voice speaking in Hebrew asking, "Agent Walker time to wake up. You've been asleep long enough."

"Where am I?" Annie looking to see a young woman in pale green scrubs holding her hand.

"_The Blade_, one of Israel's Sa'ar 5-class corvette and we are headed for the Gulf of Oman and a transfer to a medical ship for you. You have a real nasty wound that needs surgery. Wish we could get you directly back to Tel Aviv but this is the best action to take."

"How bad is it."

"It is hard for me to tell without x-ray but the bullet hit bone and remains enlarge in your body. We have controlled the bleeding but you have lost a lot of blood and in need of a transfusion. Sorry we are a war ship and not equip to handle anything much more than emergency medical needs."

"Okay. Yeah I will be okay."

"Of course you will. Do you feel like a visitor?"

"Sure."

Margot taking Annie's hand in hers, "You risked you life for me and my God I don't know how to repay you."

"Part of my job Margot and you own me nothing."

"That bullet should have been mine for all the trouble I've cause."

"You have caused nothing Margot but you can promise one thing."

"What's that?"

"Supply Mossad with every ounce of information to help us take down the terrorist Saqeel al-Ayaaz controls."

"That is an easy promise to keep." Margot squeeze her hand, "They also told me your name is Annie Walker."

"That's right but I didn't lie to you about deep French roots, my grandmother was French."

"And my grandfather was Jewish so we do have connections. He was taken away by the Nazis and never returned. You see, I have great belief in the Israelis and their security."

"Time to go Agent Walker." A tall Israeli sailor and the woman she had spoken to first came in with a stretcher. "You winged chariot is ready to leave and Mademoiselle Montagne will be traveling with you."

"You're the man in the helicopter, yes - you are the angel in camouflage." Annie seeing his face and recognized him even without the helmet. It is his eyes, piecing dark but twinkling eyes. Do all Israeli warriors have such mysterious eyes she mused.

"Paul Benyamin and I've never been call an angel before. Thank you."

The transfer to the medical ship went without a hitch and Annie was quickly wheeled into surgery. A few questions asked about any known medical conditions, heart trouble, breathing problems and any allergies. Sweet, deep sleep fell on her once more and this time she felt protected in her surroundings. When she came out of surgery she was having a blood transfusion and being keep heavily sedated for the pain. She remember someone telling her something but that was just about it as she gave away to semi-sleep only to be awaken by the noise of helicopter blades whipping the wind. Another ride and this time to Tel Aviv.


	14. Planting Roots

There is a distinctive smell to a hospital, not a bad aroma but certainly unique in a clean sterile sort of way. Coming out of her deep sleep and as she looked about things were not in focus, she was in a curtain off section and could see people moving around just outside, stopping at a counter. She heard the beep - beep of her heart monitor and by tilting her head back she could see the IV bag hanging and a steady drip of saline. Another bag was also hanging on the drip rig but much smaller and empty, antibiotic she was sure. Ouch, as the heaviness of the blood pressure cup squeezed her arm and looking at her hand, she saw the oxygen monitor on her finger. Okay with all those signs she was either coming out of surgery or going in as she was having a hard time remembering. They had given her a sedative on the helicopter for her trip from the medical ship to Tel Aviv and just about the only thing she could remember was answering questions.

"Good evening Ms. Walker." A cheerful voice popped from around the curtain and an older woman with salt and pepper hair walked to her side. "We had a little wait here in ER for a private room to come open but you didn't seem to mind."

"Guess I was sleeping. Where am I?"

"Ichilov General Hospital. It is part of the Tel Aviv Sourasky Medical Center." The nurse taking off the blood pressure cup and oxygen monitor. "You have stabilized very well for being air lifted so close after surgery. No need to keep you hooked up to all this stuff." She was now removing the heart monitor elements.

"I guess that's good." Annie trying to force a smile.

"Very good indeed. I'm Levona and will be your night nurse. Came to get my new ward and make sure you are very comfortable. Once you are settled in your room we'll start another blood transfusion and by tomorrow you should be feeling all perky." She was wheeling the gurney out of the ER and down the corridor to elevators for their trip to the fourth floor.

"Hey Neshema." Eyal was waiting in her room for her to come up from ER.

"Hi. Can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"More like being very brave." Eyal leaning over and gently kissing her on the forehead.

"Help me get her in bed." Levona motioning for a strong arm to help with Annie, "Easy now. Don't want to bust any sutures."

Getting Annie transfer to bed and covers pulled snugly around her, Levona checking a few things, making a note on a computer turned to Eyal. "We will be back in thirty minutes to give her a blood transfusion at which time your visit will have to end."

"No problem and thanks."

The door closing behind the nurse, Eyal pulls a chair close beside Annie, "When are you going to learn to duck and this time I wasn't there."

"So you are worried about me."

"Wasn't my idea of a welcome to Mossad mission for you but I have to say what a whale of a job you did. Margot has a lot of intel but I have to ask you to verify what she told us."

"What's that?"

"A new life in the South of France with a job."

"What, did I over step any bounds and promise too much?"

"On the contrary Annie, your bargaining chip was perfect and will not cost Mossad millions as we normally pay out. You are a good fit with us and I'm sorry your return to home base was like this."

"You know what kind of damage the bullet did?"

"You will mend fine, the bullet nicked part of your rib cage and top part of the lung before it enlarged in another rib. The wonderful thing about bones is they regrow as well as the lung. You will be here for a day or two and I have made arrangements for a health care-worker to stay with you at the apartment for another four or five days. By that time you should be up and about on your own but still have to be careful."

"You shouldn't have."

"All the part of Mossad service, we take care of our own. You are now certainly part of the Mossad family. Oh yeah, from what I've been told that bullet you took was meant for Margot. She is greatly indebted to you."

"She was an easy target to turn."

"Maybe or maybe not. Don't sell yourself short, no target is easy to turn. One wrong word and you can lose them forever. Remember Megan Carr?"

Annie's heart sensed a tiny stab of sadness, "She was lost forever. Gave up her life because she wouldn't listen and I learned from you that I can't save the world. That there are things I can't control and have to accept it. You are a good teacher Eyal."

"Time to high-five yourself lady because you just save Margot Montagne from a life of hurt and unhappiness. Your empathy is returning and it shows. That sleeping Annie Walker is starting to stir, I can tell."

"I've matured as a spy."

"You drove yourself into a world that you didn't belong and that of an assassin. It was never in your makeup as a human and it nearly drove you round the bend. As far as maturity goes, the ability to make right decides, follow you gut feelings in the field, to accomplish a mission is the signs of maturity not how many bodies have been left in your wake. Annie you have always been mature, maybe frustrating at times and impulsive but incredibly mature in dealing with people."

"Joan called it being headstrong."

"That too. But what can I say, I've been accused of being headstrong also, therefore, in my estimation it makes for being a superior spy."

The door opened and two nurses entered with pints of blood. "Time is up Mr. Lavin. We need to get some energy back into this woman."

Again kissing Annie on the forehead, "Laila tov."

Annie watching him walk to the door and remembering so many times she has watch him walk away only to quickly vanish. The nurses were busy with checking and double checking the blood type before they started and Annie drifting off into her own world, that world of wondering. Delighted Eyal was there to greet her and wished they could have had more time to talk, she was full of questions. The first being - did he go visit Avi and is he moving in with Eyal. An unknown and the thought made her wonder more. How would Avi take his father being in a relationship and then was it even a real relationship or just another stab at a having a relationship. Looking at the blood starting to drip into the IV, Israeli blood would now be flowing through her veins. Another muse cross her vision, was the visit from Eyal as a lover or as her Mossad boss. Their conversation was certainly as boss to employee but the sweet kiss, both of them had to mean more or did Eyal go about kissing all his female employees. "Oh don't be silly Annie, of course he doesn't."

"Excuse me, did you say something." Levona turning to face Annie from entering more notes on the computer.

"Just thinking out loud. It's nothing."

"That Mr. Lavin seems to be a very nice man, we had a nice chat before going down to get you. Is he your boyfriend?"

"My boss."

"And maybe a little more. He was generally concerned about condition and bosses just don't kiss their workers." Levona winking at Annie with a soft pat on the arm.

"We've been close friends for years." Annie not wanting to admit there may be something more and she herself wasn't sure either.

"Okay if you say so. If I was a few years or maybe a quite a few years younger I would give you a run for your money. He is charming and handsome."

"You are right on both counts, very charming and handsome but I've seen a lot of handsome Israeli men lately." Annie turning the line of conversation to other areas, "Israel has a great mixture from all over the world. Where you born here?"

"No, I'm a transplant like most. My home was in northern Greece." And so Annie with her skill to control the conversation had turn the tables and they had a lovely chat about Greece and America. No more thinking about Eyal as for Annie there wouldn't be any answers, only time would reveal what Lady Fate had in store for her.

Next morning and Annie was indeed feeling better. Having eaten a full breakfast, a good sign of being on the mends. Her morning bath was nice but the best was having a volunteer shampoo and fix her hair and now dress in fresh hospital gown she was ready for a new day.

"Are you up to a little company?"

Annie turning her head from looking out the window to see two women, one very graceful in her movements even with a cane as she walked toward Annie. Her light silver hair cut in an attractive short bob, her left wrist bound in a royal blue cast and as she came closer Annie recognized the eyes, those wonderful dramatic deep-set dark eyes of Eyal's mother. "Mrs. Lavin, please find a chair and yes I would love company."

"My name is Rachel. The Mrs. makes me feel old and in my mind I'm thirty-eight and holding. But this cane is a sure give away to my age."

"How are you doing?" Annie asked of Mrs. Lavin.

"I think I doing fine and finish up rehab next week. At least I'm getting around on my own power." Rachel Lavin taking the chair near Annie's bed. "You remember my daughter-in-law, Ruth."

Ruth with a gentle handshake to Annie, "Good to see you again but not like this. So you being a newbie to Israel had to find different places to investigate and you couldn't have picked a better place than here."

Annie guessed Ruth to be in her early forties, with long red hair pulled back in a stylish bun, lovely bright green eyes and perfect makeup for daytime, she being a bit on the chubby side but not much. Annie using her spy skills trying to size her up, the woman stood about five feet four and tanned giving Annie to think an outdoors person, even if her makeup was perfect, her hands told a different story, a speck rough and nails cut short.

"Being a newbie one of my first official acts is to check out the medical facilities and this one has passed with flying colors."

Causing the women to laugh and lighten any odd tension that might have existed. Ruth giving a quick look to Rachel, "Wasn't this the same room you were in?"

"Think so but not sure. Wasn't in the greatest condition to remember much." Lightly tapping Annie on the arm, "I'm being nosey and want to know if you have someone to take care of you after being discharged."

"Eyal has arranged for me to have a health care-worker to stay with me for four of five days until I can start getting around."

"We will have to go out to lunch after that, nothing like an outing once in a while when you are well on the road to recovery to get one back into the swing of things." Ruth adding.

"Eyal told me about you and his brother dragging him to the Festival of Lights for an outing during his recovery..."

And so the three women chatted for a long time, becoming friends and enjoying each other's company. When the subject of cooking came up and of course Annie was there in left field or was it completely out of the ball park all together.

"I have a time with just boiling water. My sister calls me a disaster in the kitchen but just recently I worked a little in a French kitchen and learn to make fried dumplings, soupe au pistou and pan-bagnat."

"They make for wonderful light meals. You French is perfect but I thought you were American." Rachel with a bit of surprise tone.

"Spent time in France as a child with my grandparents and that's where I acquired a taste for French cooking. French is my second or maybe my first language. Now that I find that I'm not a complete klutz in the kitchen I would like to take some classes."

"You've gone a couple of times to the community center where I go there is a large area for home centered actives, you know like decorating, gardening and cooking and they have class in each. Well known people, professionals in the different fields come in for a day or two special classes and then there are the members to hold group sessions." Ruth waving her hand in lively animated fashion, "You will have to come with me one day, part of your outing recovery."

"I started a class on middle-east art history that I found interesting but couldn't finish because of my job. Yes Ruth, I would like that; yes I would very much like that." Annie thinking about developing a life outside Mossad, the start of root planting. "My first interest would be cooking, to tackle something I don't know."

"Being married to the son of a master cook I take some of those classes and my family seems to appreciate the effort and I do play up how hard it was for me to learn when the truth is known, I love every minute."

Rachel gave a smug grin, "We Jewish women are quite good with the guilt trips. I also help with some of the cooking classes when it is the member group. We do have a good time and there are also games and a workout gym."

"I need to spend some time there in the gym, get rid of a few pounds." Ruth laughing and patting her thighs.

"I too need to go there, I'm a real believer in keeping fit." Annie trying in her easy way to encourage Ruth into an excise program. "If you like we can give it a try together and promise not to try to kill you as my first instructor did with me."

"Are you an instructor?"

"I was once back in the states." And the conversation was now off into another direction, the three seem to find common interest and the morning passed quickly.

Late in the afternoon the doctor came to give Annie one last exam of her wound and cheerfully reported, "You are mending well and if there is no sign of infection by tomorrow you are going home. You will have to have someone with you for the next forty-eight hours than after just take is easy and I'll see you again in two weeks at my office. Dr. Goldman will be looking in on you in the morning and he will be the one to give the all clear. Do me a favor and try to stay clear of flying bullets."

"That promise I can try to keep. Thank you doctor." Annie too was cheerfully about the news.

Her evening meal finished and a volunteer had come by with the newspaper Annie was reading, not current events but the help wanted section, looking for something to fill the time when she wasn't on a mission for Mossad but had flexible hours - work on her own time.

"How is Neshema doing." Eyal came through to door carrying his laptop and a small basket of yellow flowers and this time with the balloons still attached - Get Well Soon.

Annie chuckling at Eyal as he placed the basket on the roll about tray, "Your gift this time fits the occasion."

"Don't need for you to make a habit of this." He gives her sweet kiss on the lips. "You are looking very perky this evening. Hospital food must agree with you."

"Second blood transfusion is the reason and I saw the doctor a while ago and I may be going home tomorrow. Funny, I'm calling my apartment home."

"It is your home Annie and I hope for a long time to come. I'll be here to take you home which check out time is normally around ten."

"You have experience."

"Sad to say but a few." Eyal sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Annie's hand in his. "I sneaked a look at your chart for my own satisfaction and you are indeed doing great. It will take some time and many hours of physical therapy on that shoulder but you know the score. Eight to ten weeks before Mossad medical people will clear you to return to the field."

"Weeks I can use to visit the community center and lean a few basics in cooking. Ruth and your mother were by to see me today."

"Tov. Now Ruth is a real sweetheart, a woman with a heart of gold. I'm glad they came to visit. Speaking of family." Eyal opening his laptop and keying in a few strokes, "I spoke with Danielle today and she will be on-screen in five. A little sister with sister time while I run down to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat."

Leaving Annie alone to wait for Danielle, Eyal had done the very thing that so endeared Annie to him, being thoughtful of her strong connection to Danielle. Annie took a deep breath and mused, yes she made the right choice to come to Israel, still unsure of the future or if there was a future with Eyal but she was here and going to give it her all in putting down roots. She leaned her head back against the pillows with a sigh of pure happiness and waited for her sister to come on-line.


	15. Welcome to the Neighborhood

For the next three weeks Annie busy herself with visits to the community center with Ruth, she paid her fee and became a member. There was a class each Monday night for a shikseh (Yiddish for non-Jewish girl) as Ruth had playfully called her one day. The classes were basics in the Hebrew heritage and religion. If she was going to make Israel her home she should know more about it. There were cooking classes and both she and Ruth would hit the gym a couple times a week. There wasn't much she could do with her shoulder still on the mends but enjoyed coaching and encouraging Ruth.

A visiting social worker with helping Annie regain movement in her shoulder and arm. "I'm amazed at how fast you are recovering. Not giving into the pain is just remarkable." The physical therapist had told her. Annie being Annie was hell bend and determined to return to normal. Return to normal was slow on another front as she was still having the nightmares but although they were much fewer and not as relentless. Maybe she should talk to Eyal about seeking more help but her experience in Washington didn't help much. She shoved it into the _'will think about it later'_ file.

Eyal would come by at night, make her meals and she started to help out with the meal preparation. A few times they took in a movie and once went shopping for a severing piece of furniture for Eyal's new dining room. She had to go into Mossad for a debriefing of her mission and took time to visit Margot who seemed happy and talking about traveling to France later that month.

"Thank you for everything, I can't tell you how much your move to get me out of Kuwait has been for me. I also talked to my mother and will be going to see her, try to make amends for my foolish ways."

"Happy life to you Margot and you are a very brave person. That first step was the hardest." Annie giving her a hug before they said the final goodbyes. That short meeting gave Annie the renewed confident that she had found her niche with Mossad.

Eyal and Annie had gone to a beachside restaurant for dinner of seafood and now they were resting on a blanket Eyal seem to always have in the back of his car. The sand was still warm for the afternoon's sun and the waves were a little stronger than usual with a breeze blowing from the sea. The clouds were scattered and drafting swiftly across the half-moon giving a ghostly effect to the sky.

"A rain storm is moving in. Be ready to make a dash for the car." Eyal taking a slip of his lime Bacardi Breezer as he was leaning back on one elbow half on his side watching her with his wonderful dark eyes.

"I went today and spoke with a Professor Ezra Schlesinger with Tel Aviv University about a research job in Archaeology and Anthropology especially in the Mediterranean region. He was impressed with my language skills and we talked about my willingness to travel. The time would be flexible and at my choosing. The entire package sounds intriguing, the study of the past and how it affects the present."

"You thinking about taking the job?"

"Yes I am but it would be on a limited base as my work with Mossad comes first. Both you and Rivka have told me that my assignments would be on an as needed source."

"I can envision some over lapping also, it makes for a good cover."

"Always calculating aren't you?" Annie putting her head on his shoulder, "Yeah I thought that too, must be the spy trait in us."

"Must be. Annie I'm really happy you are settling into life here, it pleases me much."

"Still trying to get my feet wet. I'm surprised that life in Tel Aviv isn't much different from Washington and maybe this shoulder wound and down time is a good thing. Gives me time to explore different things of interest to me. Finding new avenues to get involved in away from the dark world of espionage."

"Tov Annie." Eyal giving her a light kiss on the top of her head. "Tomorrow I'm going to pickup Avi and start moving him into my house. For the first time in my life I'm having a hard time on how to break the news to him I'm involved with a wonderful woman. You know the situation with my son and his mother's new fiancé. Some of the tension could also be Avi not wanting to share - I don't know."

"So that has been worrying you lately? I could tell something was up but didn't want to pry. Time and timing is the key. You don't have to dump me on him the minute you pick Avi up. Take your time and you will know the right moment. Listen to me, a little of Eyal Lavin's wisdom has rubbed off."

"Thanks Neshema. Got to admit I'm not feeling very wise right this second. My mother has given me the same pep talk but still..."

"I know all too well Eyal, yes I know all too well. I was scared to death when my plane landed in Israel, afraid to find out what your reaction would be."

Eyal taking his arm to give Annie a tight hug around the waist, "Never my dear Neshema be afraid of me - never."

"Not any more am I afraid." Annie tilting her head up to give Eyal a kiss on the side of his face.

A few drops of rain started to fall and putting a damper on such a tender moment. Quickly grabbing their blanket and making a dash to the car and just in time - the sky opened up with a drenching down pour.

Later that night, after Eyal had left Annie poured herself a glass of wine, changed into her pajamas and headed out on the balcony. The rain storm had passed leaving a clean fresh smell to the air and a soft mist gave the lights of Tel Aviv and warm glow. There in the quiet of the night, Annie started her 'what-ifs'. The very things she couldn't control and the more she thought out the different things the more confused she became. What if she and Avi didn't hit it off. What if there was great tension between them and how would that effect Eyal. She knew the answer, Eyal being a father would have to put Avi first or she would cause hard feelings between father and son and not to mention tension between Eyal and herself. Next 'what-if' - would Eyal stop seeing her, how would it affect their professional relationship and could she still work with Mossad. Had she made the right move by coming to Israeli?

"Damn it Annie stop." She voiced out loud taking a big gulp of wine.

"Yeah Neshema, stop all you thinking about something that hasn't happened." Eyal voice came drifting from the open balcony door.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come back?" Annie turning in her chair looking up at the tall figure standing in the dim light.

"A gut feeling we need to talk before I get Avi tomorrow. Things that should be discuss between us."

"Eyal I'm a little unsure of our future, we have become close... I mean closer than just strong friendship."

Eyal pulling a second chair to sit close to Annie and taking her hand. "Yes we have and both of us have avoided talking about it like the plague. We have been through many trying times together but never one that is going to call for understanding, acceptance and pure devotion like what is about to happen. Annie I have no idea what it is going to be like having a son living with me, no idea the demands it will place on me...my time. Maybe there will be times you think I'm not paying enough attention to you or even don't care but Annie... My dear sweet Neshema as you once told me, you too have wormed your way into my heart. Not sure what I'm asking but I do know this, it will never be my intention to hurt you in any way. This fatherhood thing... I mean being the live in fatherhood is gotten me turn into a ball of tight knots."

"I'm scared Eyal." Annie taking Eyal hand and holding tight as if he would be fading into the night darkness - never to return.

"And so am I Annie." He placing his other hand on top of hers. "I have two great desires, first that you find roots in your life, the very thing you have been searching for and if it is here in Israeli... Well that would make a happy man. My second wish is to be the best father I can be to Avi and with little training on my part."

"Eyal, I'm finding those roots here and ..." Annie couldn't finish her thought.

"I should say I'm sorry things have to be complicated by me bring into our relationship my son but I'm not. Avi is a part of me and if anything is to continue with us ..." Eyal was finding it hard to put into words his feelings. Avi would have accepted Annie as well as Annie accepting Avi.

"Eyal fate had been part of our relationship over the years. We should just let fate deal us the hand to play. Good or bad, we'll have to accept it."

"Maybe the three of us finding more. That once Avi gets to know the Annie Walker I know... Finding out that fate has designs on a family for us, the three of us together but only time will tell. Neshema, we have to move slowly, take it easy and build a firm foundation because it will have to be forever and nothing less."

"Nothing less Eyal, nothing less."

* * *

Bright late summer sun shining on the students as they pack the family cars to leave until next summer. Avi would be returning for the third and final time and already making plans.

"There will be two field trips. One to the European Southern Observatory in northern Chile and the second one a little closer to home, the Wise Observatory operated by Tel-Aviv University and in the Negev desert, near the city of Mitzpe Ramon." Avi with excitement telling his father about the next term.

"Hmm Chile. I been there and you will be fifteen then...yeah time to spread your wings."

"I'm in the top two percent of my class and my instructor wants me to train my junior and senior year in high school at Eldad Myers Science Educational Center for gifted students.

"Sounds good son but we'll cross that bridge in a couple years. Who knows, by then you might want to become a professional football player."

"Now that is a hobby." Both laughing.

Car packed and Eyal driving was trying to talk about the new house, "Think you will enjoy your new home. A room of your own and waiting for your last touches. Your mother wanted to keep your room at her house the same, you know, just in case."

"I was a bit surprise at her willingness to let me move in with you. You think it has something to do with Samuel?"

"Of course it does and it is for the best all the way around. Give her space to start her new marriage off on the right side of the fence and you and I both know there is great tension between you and Samuel."

"Yeah, what a jerk."

"Do me a favor Avi, since you will not be living with them please a try to be civil. Show your good manners and that is for your mother's sake - not his. There is no way to avoid being with Samuel from time to time but ... well you can keep a lid on it for a while."

"I'm a Lavin, that's a tall order for me."

"Look son, I'm the master of bad temper and if I can learn to control mine so can you. Your mother deserves a second chance at being happy."

"Okay... yeah guess you are right and I will try." Avi smiling at his father. Yeah this move was going to be great.

"Now about the new house. It is in the Boquer community and near my brother's family. Imah isn't far away, I wanted a place near family."

"Yeah I know I will like the place and still can visit my mother. Do we have a housekeeper?"

"That is our responsibility, we are not lazy men and surely can keep a house clean. Divide up the duties."

"Can't fault me for trying." Avi chucking at his father, "You know I want to make this work Abba. That you wouldn't be sorry for me moving in and disturbing your bachelor life style."

"Bachelor life style - now that is a joke." Eyal chuckling to himself, it has been years since he played the bachelor playboy life style.

"So when am I going to meet the American?"

"What?"

"Come on Abba, you know the American blonde woman that you have been dating."

"How do you know about her?"

"Aunt Ruth telling Haim and of course being a good cousin... e-mail."

"Wished that news had come from me."

"That serious?" Avi watching his father.

"No, nothing like that but I do like her company. She and Ruth have become friends."

"Yeah I know and my aunt really likes her. Haim has met her and says she is a nice person. That she took a bullet in the line of duty, a fellow Mossad agent."

"She is and did, her name is Annie. Annie Walker and be careful around her as she speaks Hebrew and several other languages. She was once with the CIA and now with Mossad."

"Super neat."

"Neat? Super neat and just what does that mean?"

"Shouldn't be any arguments about being in the spy world."

"True... So you are okay with me dating someone."

"Why not. Look, I might be only fourteen but I do know man can't live my bread alone if you know what I mean."

"You sound like your grandmother." Eyal pleased with how Avi is responding to the Annie news.

"Runs in the family. So back to my question, when do I get to meet Annie Walker?"

"Soon Avi, very soon."

The balance of the drive was small talk, football, movies, music and the great universe. Reaching the outskirts of Tel Aviv and the fairly newly constructed (seven years ago and still building) Boquer Community, Eyal and Avi perk up with renewed flow of conversation.

"That's where Ester Shanks lives and man is she one cute doll." Avi pointing to a group of attached homes on the quiet lane lined with fruit and olive trees. "Met her one time when I was with Haim at a football match. We had ice-cream together. She is not only cute but funny too."

"You getting interested in girls?"

"Only the pretty ones... yeah think I am. Hey Abba, I'll be in high school this fall."

"That sounds about right. I remember my first crush."

"Not a crush... well maybe a little because she is so cute." Avi taking a pause, "Can't let the pretty girls get in the way of my studies, right?"

"Give it time Avi and tell me that when you turn 16." Eyal joking with his son.

Another turn and this time drove past the apartment complex for seniors, the building where Rachel Lavin lives. Even though only seven years old the architecture was reminisce of old Jerusalem with sand stone brick, large arch breezeway and massive square stone columns. Beautiful palm plants grace the courtyard entranceway and spaces for relaxing with friends and a cool drink. Across the road was an enclosed mall with everything one could want in the way of small shops. Rachel was happy there, lovely setting and close to family and with the addition of Eyal and Avi in the neighborhood she was delighted.

Pasting the community center, a cluster of doctor's offices and Beth Am Synagogue and all the buildings while unique in their style still called the architecture of an older Israeli with beautiful plantings and pathways to take advance of early morning walks. Driving on to the residential section where the home where much larger, Eyal turned onto a side street winding around a circle with a stature of King David playing his harp in the center. Eyal pulling his car off to a second street and at the third house - stopped.

"This is it?" Avi looking at a nice single family home with a drive way and garage. "Is the Jag parked there?"

"Yes and yes to both questions. Come Avi let's get unpacked." Eyal pulling the car into the drive and stopped. "Still a lot to do to make this place feel homely...you know our home." Eyal climbing out of the car as Avi opens his door.

"Big screen TV would be a must."

"Already in place, fact there are three, your room, my room and the main room. Come on son..."

While the exterior was that of antiquity the interior was fresh, clean and modern. The home build in a U-shape with a courtyard entrance, iron gate and fountain. "We need to do some planting out here, looks kind of bare." Avi thinking how much the house look like the one his Uncle and Aunt live in. Now of course Ruth being the gardener had their courtyard in full bloom with flowers and palms.

"Ruth has already offered to help with the planning but we have to do the digging." Both laughing as they entered the home.

Avi straight to the kitchen, "Yeah man the refrigerator is completely stocked, he grabbing a bottle of pop. Home sweet home."

"Want to see your room?"

"Lead the way." Avi head turning from side to side taking in his new surroundings and liking what he saw. In his mind he could picture having his friends over, plenty of space and the television in the main room was huge, really big - sports watching at its finest. Eyal leading Avi to the bedroom at the end of a hallway and all Avi could do was gawk. Twice the size of his old room and with two beds, yeah.

"You need to add your touches and tomorrow we'll go shopping for the bedspreads and other things."

"Navy blue and silver. That's what I want, much like the night sky with the stars all aglow. Thank you Abba."


	16. The Second Job

She has totally settled into her new life in Israel and for the past couple of weeks she enjoyed the time spent with Eyal and Avi. Times at the beach or in the desert doing a bit of star-gazing, the one thing she and Avi chatted about aimless - kinda of leaving Eyal in the dust. When the conversation turned to football Annie could only sit and listen - it wasn't her thing. She remembers one evening when the three were in the kitchen that Avi had teased her about her cooking skills and she had placed a light choke hold on him before he knew what was happening.

"Told you son to watch yourself. I've seen her take out men three times her size." Eyal wheeling a knife in the air as he spoke with a big smile plaster across his face.

"You warned me about her language skills, not her deadly combat moves."

"Sorry Avi, I didn't mean to hurt you." Annie touching Avi's arm with tenderness.

"Only my self-esteem and I'm also sorry for teasing you. Should watch my manners."

"I was only playing with you and believe me I know full well my lack of abilities when it comes to cooking. Taking a few classes but it is slow learning."

"Don't worry about it Annie, we still love you even if you can't cook." Avi giving her a quick kiss on the side of her cheek before returning his stirring a pot of great smelling sauce for their lamb dinner.

Thinking about that evening made Annie happy, in his unselfish way Avi had shown his acceptance of Annie. Although nothing was said between her and Eyal, she knows the whole incident was also pleasing to him; the thing that had worried Eyal was now in the rear-view-mirror.

Annie shutting the door to her apartment, at last she had her all clear to return to duty from the Mossad doctor. Timing could be a bit off as she was also packing for a trip to Rome to do some research for Professor Ezra Schlesinger. She would be gone for a week and truly looking for to the trip - going to Italy and some newly found artifacts just discovered in a dig outside of Rome. Her flight was to leave in the morning and she only had a few other things to pack. Looking at her watch, yeah she had time for a visit to the beauty salon for a trim and shampoo before meeting Eyal at headquarters. They were going out for dinner and a movie, life had come down to a simple easy way, a casual relax way, in one word - normal.

"Hey." Annie entering Eyal's office to see him looking at his computer screen. Upon hearing her voice he looked at her, his head tilted slightly to one side and dark sparking eyes of welcome.

"Hey yourself. Are you early or am I running late?"

"I'm right on time, you busy?"

"No more than usual." Eyal standing to walk around his desk to give Annie a little kiss on the forehead. "Got a memo today that you are in the clear to return to field work. Nice."

"Okay... the nice part sound like there is something going on..."

"Am I that obvious? Yeah Annie, there is so let's get it out of the way before we go for dinner. Have a seat over here so you can see the screen and I'll explain."

"Do I need to cancel my trip to Italy?"

"Don't jump ahead of yourself Neshema. No you don't... in fact timing couldn't be better. Here let me show you." Eyal typing on the key board and several images quickly appeared on the screen. Antiquity plundering fuels a seven billion dollar black market with most of that money landing in the pockets of terrorists. Priceless pieces of history snatched from illicit diggings or swiped from museum cases have become one of the five most common commodities, next to drugs, black market oil, weapons and human beings trafficked by smugglers. Many of those stolen items ranging from ancient necklaces, vases to stone tablets are routinely shuttled by middlemen through shadowy back channels but ultimately wind up for sale at legitimate auction house or on the display shelves of wealthy Americans.

"Damn." Annie studying the pictures of three beautiful necklaces and one lovely vase.

"We've seen many examples of objects originating from conflict zones, particularly from violence riddled Syria and Iraq and funneled through Greece or Italy. With the sale of them funding insurgents or terrorism against Israel and these stolen items end up at a local museum or a private collector's house."

"Without being way out in left field I'm guessing my trip to Rome has some smidgen of Mossad mission overtone."

"Yes and a rather simple task."

"Nothing with Mossad is simple. What is the mission?"

Eyal opening the bottom drawer to his credenza and pulled out a box. In it was a pair of earrings from the early period of the vast Persian Empire. Also a gold and enamel plate from the Islamic Golden Age.

"They are beautiful." Annie looking at the artful pieces.

"Beautiful and priceless. While you are in Rome on your Archaeology and Anthropology research job you will be exposed to a few prospects by... shall we say less desirable fences looking to make a big score and we are looking for one in particular. His name is Dario Brivio."

"Just how do you know I'll be contacted by fences?"

"The word will be out that you just travel from the Middle-East with precious Persian artifacts for sale and have a couple of samples with you."

"The word is already out there?"

"Not yet but will be by the time your plane lands. You can turn down this if you want too."

"No way Eyal, oh hell no way am I going to turn it down. Tell me why this fence is so important."

"He can lead us to Osman Jawahir one of the main money backers of the Hamas militants located in Gaza, supplying them with rockets and other weapons. A real dangerous man and we haven't been able to locate his whereabouts as yet."

"How long have you been planning this mission?"

"A few months, waiting for the perfect person to pose as an Archaeological crook."

"You know my background will be checked out."

"All taken care of Annie Walker. You have been working for Tel Aviv University while a student for the past four years. Your graduate work in Anthropology and Ancient Languages."

Annie only rolled her eyes and shaking her head, "Wipe out all traces of my CIA connections. Good move on your part."

"It was Rivka doing. Covering and protect her own." Eyal placing the items back in the black box, "Shall we go to dinner and catch the latest Iron Man flick."

* * *

Eyal's apartment in Rome was as they had left it over a year ago, the last time he had made love to her before returning to the normal life back in the states. Normal life wasn't so normal. This renovated flat in the midsection of Campo de' Fiori and the Old Jewish Ghetto centered on the Piazza Farnese was his hide away, his escape from Mossad, his tiny paradise island of anonymity, to wander the streets unknown and engage in his love of the finer things in life, magnificent cuisine and the vast array of the arts. Putting aside her unpacking until later, Annie heads out to catch the last open hours of the market. She hadn't been sure about staying at the apartment while on a mission but he had insisted saying, "You are on a job for Tel Aviv University with an outside chance of being contacted by Dario."

Okay so this is the mindset, Annie Walker, Archaeologist from Israel using the apartment of a gracious friend. Being late in the day and most people had finished their market buying she was free from an extensive crowd, only a few remain for the last minute purchase. The fruits and vegetables had been well picked over but she did find enough and a large bunch of colorful summer flowers. There was something about flowers that Annie was so drawn to, the fragrance and beauty - Mother Nature at her best, a spot of pure pleasure in the joyful welcome they afforded her. She also stopped by a small shop and found a nice vase for her flowers, a copy of the Blue Willow Chinese pattern that had been so popular as a collector's item back in the 50's and 60's.

Back in the apartment, she fixed a nice arrangement of the flowers, grabbed a bite to eat and now to unpacking. Unzipping the garment bag she pulled out a red satin evening dress, the same one she had purchased in London for her mission trip to Florida with one Estelle Bruce Hathaway and the one Eyal had only heard of but not seen. She remember his half promise, "..._I'll take you to a wonderful place I know in Rome and you can wear the dress just for me and we'll wine, dine and dance the night away, later watch the sun rise over the Castel Sant' Angelo."_

She wasn't holding her breath about him remembering but just in case, the dress would be waiting there in Rome.

The next morning she was early to arrive at the dig, an area from the Etruscan period through the Roman period and on into the Middle Ages. The results will illuminate how the Etruscan and Roman economies operated and how the Romans exploited the natural resources of the territories they ruled. She joined a group of seven and shown to a site for their day's work, slow and tedious work. After a full day she was happy to return to the coolness of the apartment and a shower. Even under a thick layer of sun screen, her skin was starting to tan. Two more days of the same, slow and wearying back bending work and the evenings with a novel and wine. Her assignment with Professor Ezra Schlesinger had been extended to two weeks so she could spend time in research of the Roman ancient archives.

On the fourth day it started to happen, the low-level fences making rounds looking for dig site looters and Annie have her fair share of contacts but no Dario Brivio. Day five and the group was moved to another site less one person - the gossip that morning was one of the young girls was arrested the night before for looting. "She tried to make a deal with an undercover cop acting as a fence." Jon Démodé was telling the group.

Day five and six was without instance and Annie's research was going well. She want to spend more time at the different dig but she had only signed up for the six days and there wasn't another group forming until two more weeks. Her day off from research she spent in exploring, that of the art galleries near the apartment and taking in an outdoor concert on the Piazza Farnese.

Day seven and Annie had decided to spend the day in the Vatican's Secret Archives with hundred of documents only becoming available to the public for the first time. The priceless documents spans more than a millennium and she was interested in the Knights Templar and their crusades and pledge to defend Christian pilgrims travelling to the Holy Land all taking place after the crusaders captured Jerusalem in 1099. She found and totally unanticipated the room to be climate control and well guarded, not some dusty musky dark cavern deep in the basement of the Vatican. There were only a few other researchers, history must not being very popular.

"Posso unirmi a voi oggi?" The voice rang with a charming harmonious note, that engaging voice of a middle-aged man standing across the table from Annie.

Annie answering with a shock tone of surprise which she master beautifully as she had stopped him when he entered the room. "I'm sorry I don't speak much Italian. Do you speak English?"

"Si... Yes I do and I asked if I could have the pleasure of joining you?"

"Of course, may be you can help me with some Italian like how to order lunch." Annie with her I'm going to trap you smile and bowing her head in a shy way avoiding eye contact.

"And I'm Dario Brivio and may I escort you to enjoy some of our great Italian food for lunch."

There he stood - her target and as fortune would have it - he asking for a lunch date. Way to simple to be true but take advantage. Now the question is how she should play the game and being this was her first time at being a runner of Antiquity plundering as her cover, she quickly decided to come across as shy, a bit suspicious and really nervous.

"My name is Annie Walker."

"American or British?"

"American." Biting the bottom of her lip, "I here in your country doing research."

"And that is why you are here in the Vatican's Secret Archives. Come, it is time for you to take a break from dusty old papers and enjoy the daylight and the best Italian cuisine in town. Lunch?"

"I don't know... I shouldn't."

"I'm not going to bite. Let me be a gentleman and show you some of our beautiful city. It is quite lovely around the Vatican and along the river."

"Well... maybe lunch."

_Amici Ristorante_ wasn't far away and Annie found it to rather enchanting with exposed stone walls and a stunning marble fireplace. Several scenic pictures reminisce of the Italian Renaissance period graced the walls and crisp blue and white checkered table clothes with pretty little arrangements of fresh pink and purple flowers on each table. They were shown to a table near the center of the restaurant, clearly not a covert move.

"I'm sure you are tired of pasta dishes by now, how do you like seafood?" Dario holding the chair for Annie to be seated.

"Love seafood of all types. This is a lovely place, so inviting."

"Let me recommend Cacciucco, an Italian fish stew that contains five different types of fish and shellfish. Very good and not heavy like a bowl of pasta and sauce."

"Please order for me and the stew sounds delicious." Annie touching the edge of a sweet pink rose. "Beautiful."

"You like flowers?"

"I do and if only I time to garden."

Dario nodded and turn his attention to ordering lunch, Cacciucco, Caesar salad with Coppia Ferrarese, a type of sourdough twisted bread sticks with Franciacorta sparkling white wine. The food as he had promised was delectable and Annie enjoying her lunch and light conversation.

"You said you were in Rome doing research. That sound interesting but unusual work."

"I'm an Archaeologist working for Tel Aviv University. My work is focus on the Christian movement from Israel through the western world. The Roman empire being the biggest influence in the beginning so that is where I'm starting." Annie looking at her watch, "I should be getting back to my work. Hate to say it but I'm on a time-table and strict budget. Thank you for a lovely lunch and delightful chat."

"Lunch tomorrow? I am especially fascinated in hearing about you work." Dario standing with a friendly gesture for Annie to walk ahead of him.

"Yes, that would be fine. I'll be back at the Vatican again."


	17. Karim Faqih Comes to Life

Next day and Annie back at the Vatican for more research and also her luncheon date with Dario Brivio, her target, a fence dealing in spoils of antiquity plundering in the Middle East. Dario can lead Mossad to Osman Jawahir one of the main money backers of the Hamas militants located in Gaza, their ultimate goal. She had hair hanging about her shoulders with a pretty head band, a little like the 60's style _(Archaeologist have a hard time dressing in the present day fashions.) _The morning went by rather fast and lunch time had arrived as well as Dario.

"Ciao Annie." Dario's melodious voice came from behind Annie. A voice she could listen to for hours, charming and mellow, maybe a notch higher than that of Eyal's and oh so smoothing.

"Ciao." Return Annie with an adorable smile, "What is this?"

"Miniature roses for a woman that loves flowers. A tiny start to a garden for your home. Bright sun and a regular feeding planning will bring you lovely fragrances and blooms. These rose are a houseplant but shouldn't be left out side in the hot Israeli climate."

"Thank you Dario, they are beautiful. Such a lovely shade of pink." Annie taking the pot of flowers and smelling the sweet aroma. "Are you a gardener? You know how to care for these roses."

"No way, I read the instructions." Both laugh. "Ready for lunch? This time a wonderful outdoor café on the banks of the Tiber River. Incredibly picturesque view with the dome of St. Peter's Basilica as the backdrop and wonderful food for a bonus.

Dario was turning on the charm and very good at it. Reminded her a little of Eyal in many ways and it was difficult for her to keep in mind this man is a criminal aiding the Islamic terrorist group, Hamas. The café was as Dario had said, rather enchanting and vastly pleasing for a relaxing lunch indeed.

"May I order for us once again? Anything you don't like?"

"Liver."

"No liver for Annie. How about chicken today?"

"Please, it would be a nice change." Annie allowing Dario to take the lead even if she had eaten chicken the night before.

Pollo in Bianco, fruit salad with Cannoli cream and French bread with herb/olive oil for dipping. All topped off with another fine Italian white wine.

"French bread, which is a tad out of the normal."

"Not at all, Rome is an international city and we Italians love the different bends of food from other countries. One of my favorites is American, the apple pie with ice cream on top."

Lunch was going well, Dario taking his time working around the main reason for all his wining and dining - she having precious Persian artifacts for sale. Their conversation mainly focused on the life of an Archaeologist and over dessert of zuppa inglese is when Dario made his opening to the beauty of Middle-East artifacts and it was so very discreet.

"Have you ever been to Iran for any digs? I have seen some beautiful Persian artifacts in museums and find them interesting and beautiful all the same."

"No I haven't but would love to go. United States and Israeli citizens are not allowed to travel in Iran. An American can only get in with a travel group, a tourist and with an approval Iranian tour guide. So many restrictions in all the Islamic countries."

"That is such a shame. The Persian history is rich and the artifacts are so elegant and magnificent in every detail."

"Yes they are and each piece has an incredible story to tell. I have a close friend that has been on several digs in Iran. His is a Saudi with a large Anthropology-Archaeology study group based in Jeddah. Met him while on a dig in Turkey. The Persian empire once covered vast area." Annie paused, fiddling with her hair and trying to display a nervous person but not too much. "That's where I truly fell in love with the history of Persian and what many people call the birth of modern civilization. That is why I love my work, to discover the beauty of the past."

"I work for a collector of Middle East artifacts. He has a grand assortment from all over and is always looking to add to his collection. He must lacking on Persian artifacts because on top of his list as must have is any and all pieces for the Persian sphere of influence." Dario finishing with his dessert and last slip of wine. "If you have time to spare I would like to take you for a walk along the Tiber River and continue our chat about Archaeology. I'm sincerely interest in your knowledge."

"I should be getting back to my work. Tomorrow if it is alright with you, I'll be sure to make the time, put in a little extra this afternoon and try to wrap it up quickly. How about a late lunch and the rest of the rest of the day. The one thing I love to do is talk about my job and very few people give a rip."

"Tomorrow it shall be and you will have my full attention."

Good going Annie, you have brought the needed time to create your Saudi Anthropology-Archaeology friend. That evening and a call to her handler, Gad Abrams. "Hope I'm not calling too late."

"Not at all. What can I help you with?"

"I am in need of a Saudi Anthropology-Archaeology friend and..." She continued to read Cad in on all the details.

"That shouldn't be hard to do. Give me twenty or thirty minutes tops and I'll be back with you. Shalom."

"Thanks Gad. Shalom."

As promised, Dario arrived for a late lunch and this time they drove to one of the main tourist attractions in Rome, the Spanish Steps where an old popular movie was made, _Roman Holiday_. The little restaurant was nestled in old mistrial building and busy because of its reputation for good and affordable meals - perfect for tourist on holiday.

"Made reservation last night and because of a late lunch we can linger without being pressured to leave. Sorry but pasta is of the biggest choices on the menu, must please the preconceived ideas of tourist."

"Let's have a look at the menu and see what pasta dish I may not have tried." Annie reviewing the menu, "Have you ever had Gnocchi with Ricotta Cheese and topped with shredded mozzarella?"

"Never here but yes I have and if you are a cheese lover it is a great choice. Add fried crisp bits of bacon for more favor."

"Okay with me and a small side dish of green salad."

Annie enjoying her lunch and wondering when the hit would come, so far only slight hints but do direct move.

"Your Saudi friend, are you close?"

"What do you mean by close?"

"Business partners. Annie I have to be up front with you now, heard rumors and did some investigating. Meeting in the Vatican's Secret Archives was planned out on my part."

"Really... Why?"

"Persian artifacts. It is my understanding you have a few pieces with you for sale and the ability to gain more."

"Not so." Annie quickly twisting a lock of her hair.

"You don't have to be afraid, I'm not undercover police or anything like that. Remember me telling you I work for a gentleman that collects Middle East artifacts?"

"Yes." Annie tilting her head down to avoid eye contact, another sign of nerves.

"Well he is ready to buy a large quantity at a reasonable price that would be very lucrative to you and your friend. I am assuming it is your friend you are running point for and also guess this is your first time out."

Annie sat there playing with her napkin, "I think you have heard wrong. You shouldn't listen to rumors."

"No Annie, I'm not wrong. You have with you a pair of earrings from the early period of the vast Persian Empire. Also a gold and enamel plate from the Islamic Golden Age."

Annie deceitful spy mood was working overtime as she slightly open her mouth in surprise gesture and blinked several times. "I ... err... How did you..."

"Know. I have many contacts but the one surprise you threw me was working with a partner. Whoever he is has been extraordinarily skillful at staying low-key, fact anonymous." Dario pouring both of them another glass of wine. "I would like to see your samples and find out how much you have for sale."

Annie taking a gigantic gulp of wine, closed her eyes for a second - thinking of what to do next although she knew precisely but had to put on the show. "Okay, tomorrow evening we met at the Fountain of the Four Rivers in Piazza Novena and come alone." With a little nervous chuckle, "I don't know why I said to come alone, maybe watching too many cop show on the telly."

"It is endearing Annie. I shall be there."

* * *

Eyal's team supervisors gather for a debriefing of current actives - debriefing not one of Eyal's more favorite times but dreadfully necessary. Mossad's OPE (Operation Planning & Execution). division focus being on the formulation and implementation of a sound strategy to execute successfully a mission usually run by the MOD (Missions Operation Division). Eyal's division consisted of a large group of strategists - twenty plus support staff, planning liaison of 5 people who work with other Mossad divisions as well as Israeli security agency Shin Bet, fifteen intel specialist gather and analyzing intel being feed from the 'Eyes and Ears' (the nickname give to the vast array of intel gathering group of Mossad).

What was important to him was his field operatives, a dozen of highly trained and hand-pick men and women that were the elite of Mossad - that middle layer between the average intel gathering agents, the Missions Operations that infiltrated target operations and those of the hard-core of the Kidon. And last was the four handlers for, as he referred to his 'Super Dozen'. He supervised them directly, one on one as Rivka had done and one of the main reasons, the entire members of OPE but for these twelve agents could go home after their shift to family and love ones.

Annie wasn't a part of the super dozen, she and several others with special skills were adjunct agents, called upon when needed and Rivka in her time as manager of OPE had collect a strong group from all walks of life from all over the Middle East and Europe. Eyal had added a couple from Canada and the US as well.

The meeting went as expected, updates on known hot spots and two new areas being close to home, Gaza and Hamas trying to rebuild and a recommendation from Kidon to eliminate four of the known top military heads that have replaced those killed in Israeli / Hamas war of the prior year. The Islamic State (IS) although weaken by the US attacks were regrouping on the border of Syria next to Israel and Jordan. Not much they could do but wait for orders from higher up but it wouldn't stop Eyal from approving the strategists to start working on several plans - be ready because his sixth sense knew the order was coming and soon.

Meeting over but for the handlers and their update on the field operatives. Not much to report as the agents seldom reported in, only when their mission went sideways or need something. Gad Abrams pulled a sheet of paper he had made notes on and waited his turn to report.

"Okay Gad your turn." Eyal turn to a new page on his legal pad to take more notes.

"As usual we are in need of diamonds and a dishonest broker for Ethan Nussbaum and I have called in Lukas Nordstrand. Setting up a meeting date in Zurich for this Friday and if all goes well we will have our lead to Omar Ben-Sid."

"Excellent, I've work with Nordstrand many times and he is good at being a crook."

"We have a slight problem. Annie Walker needs a Saudi Anthropology-Archaeology partner and I made the arrangement to bring to life Karim Faqih and have put in place all the background intel needed. Was going to use Roshan Zamal but when I called his wife informed me Roshan was in the hospital with an appendicitis attack and had surgery last night. Now we are short-handed with finding a replace for someone to pass as a Saudi and especially someone in the field of Archaeology."

"So she has made contact with Dario Brivio, nice. Read me in."

"He has been wining and dining her, you know wooing her as she has played the part of an anxious newbie to black market deals. Because being an American and working with Tel Aviv University she has been barred from and digs in Iran, therefore needs a partner with freedom to roam the Islamic countries - a Saudi."

"Good thinking on her part. Okay, give me all the details and I'll become this Karim Faqih, the silent partner of the corrupt Annie Walker."

Eyal is on his way to Rome. This was nothing new as he would go into the field often to help one of his agents and going to aid Annie was no different.


	18. Roman Weekend

Annie waiting at the prearranged meeting place - Fountain of the Four Rivers in Piazza Novena. She was early as instructed by Mossad to meet with Karim Faqih and she also was sure Dario had eyes on her. This meeting a stranger and pretending to be good friends was going to be tricky - she had no idea what this man would look like. "A little side hug will do and for god sakes don't look surprised."

Annie turning to see Eyal had (as usual) walked up behind her unobserved. Annie being almost as good as Eyal with improvisation smile, taking Eyal arm with both hands in a friendly interchange of greeting, "Karim so good to see have come."

Annie had over her shoulder a leather satchel with the priceless items. She taking the bag from her shoulder and handing it to Eyal, "You should run the deliberations and I'll be quiet."

"No need for you to be quiet, which also isn't like you, but you are part of the sale. Once he is ready to make contact with Osman Jawahir you'll need to be the one to handle the money transfer and exchange of merchandise. You will have to wing it, you know how, take Dario's lead."

"I've played the Nervous Nelly, a newbie at fencing stolen artifacts."

"Keep it up as it will be to our benefit. They will think you pose no threat and let you in more deeply to their inner workings. Once you have gain their trust in you being naive about the fencing game and ready to close the deal that will be the time to call me back in."

"Well you are right about that, I am very naive about the fencing game, arms and drug trading I know."

"All works the same. You and Dario are the runners between one Osman Jawahir and me, Karim Faqih. You may have to stay here for another week or so but take a few days to return to Israel, report in to Tel Aviv University."

"Here he comes - game on." Annie seeing Dario walking toward them.

The greeting was friendly between them, Eyal being the charming Saudi with a strong Arabian accent. Annie had picked a public place for the meeting and it was working fine, nobody paid any attention to three people looking at a beautiful plate and earrings.

"How many more of these artifacts are in your procession?"

"Twenty-three and I have a list with pictures for you." Eyal reaching into his pocket for a thick gray envelope. "I have to return to Jeddah my Monday will need to know your offer before I leave Rome."

"That may be a difficult task as I'm only a middle man. If there a way we can't get in touch with you?"

"Annie will be your contact after Monday and don't take too long for I have been contacted by another buyer."

"I don't know of many collectors that could afford a vast treasure you have." Dario looking at the list hurriedly.

Eyal just nodded but didn't answer, Dario was fishing and came up short. "Monday and then my offer to sell is only on the table for a week - seven days." Taking the precious artifacts from Dario hands and placing them back into the leather satchel, "Come on Annie, I'll buy you dinner." Taking Annie by the arm and leaving Dario with the bait - in the end, the twenty-three pieces could be worth several millions profit for Osman Jawahir.

Walking at a leisurely pace into the tourist crowd, Annie and Eyal not talking and it was just about killing her curiosity. Annie seemed to always be full of questions and this was no different and Eyal was deliberately dragging out the bombardment of Annie's want to know questions.

"Over dinner Neshema and I'll answer all you questions."

"And how long will that be?"

"Couple of hours."

"Eyal!"

"Just kidding Annie." Eyal leading Annie to his car, "So I hear I might have some competition in the wining and dining department."

"Dario hasn't cooked for me."

"And nor shall I this week-end. I know a wonderful little café near the apartment and after that we can spend time doing nothing, just us."

The little café truly not far from the apartment, within walking distance and it wasn't Italian but Greek. Small place with candles being the only lighting and soft music playing, a super romantic setting in every way. Eyal order for both of them and smiled, "Your face just glows with beauty in the candle light. Makes a man want to spend hours just looking at heaven's most gorgeous work of art."

Annie with a slight blush, "Thank you Eyal."

"Don't thank me, I had nothing to do with your loveliness but for me just to enjoy." Eyal raising his glass to her. "Now with the questions."

"I was so shocked to see you, I was expecting one of Mossad's operatives."

"Our regular go to Saudi is ill, hospitalized and since I have passed as a Saudi many times... well here I'm and also thinking this would be quality time for us."

"Avi, what about Avi?"

"He is staying with Shem and Ruth. There is a big foot ball game Shem wants to see. Edya has an important swimming tournament and you know - the bigger the family support the better. Also Avi's mother has complained about not see him much of him so he is planning on one afternoon with her. His weekend is so full he will not even notice I'm gone."

"Oh the joys of being a member of a family. You are very lucky Eyal Lavin."

"In many ways Neshema." Finishing their meal, "No more talk about Mossad, mission or Israel. Not often we get two days to ourselves and we should act like young lovers taking in the beauty of such a romantic city as Rome. Turn back the clock to our twenties without a care or obligation in the world but to discover. Let's go for a walk."

Annie couldn't believe this side of Eyal, the deepening romantic loving side. They had their moments of romance but this was something new, something a bit more. What motive did he have? Was this the preamble to a marriage proposal?

Along the ancient lanes they turned to stroll along Via Giulia, one of Rome's most fashionable streets during the sixteenth century with its many antique stores, book shops and modern art galleries. Stopping at one of many art galleries they took their time and browse. While Eyal had taken the art work from his once apartment in Tel Aviv to his new home he was still in the collecting and decorating mode.

"What do you think of this one Annie?" Eyal inspecting a large painting in oil by a local artist. Stalwart colors of orange mixed with gold and red to highlight the musculine strength of a white horse, a magnificent formed head and neck with long flowing mane and strong set eyes.

"_Forza Equine_" Annie reading the title of the painting.

"Translate to _'Equine Strength'. _I like it, there is something about the painting that just draws me to it. So tell me to take with your approval."

"I like to also, and the colors go well with your great room. Is that the place you had in mind?" Annie standing back to study the picture and loving the strength it generated.

"Hadn't thought about it but you are right about the colors fitting in with that room. So you like it?"

"I do like it and I know why you are so drawn to it."

"Do you now." Eyal cocking his head to look at her quickly and then back at the picture.

"The paining reminds me of you, your personality, your quiet strength inter mixed with fire and beauty."

"Really. Is that how you see me?" Eyal turning to look at Annie face.

"I must because I'm also drawn to the painting. You know horses can also be gentle and caring creatures."

"Then I shall buy it since I have the Annie Walker stamp of approval." Eyal kissing her on the top of her head, "See anything you like for yourself?"

"There are some lovely pieces of works here but nothing I've got to have. The _'I can't live without'_ feel hasn't hit me over anything."

Eyal giving the clerk instructions on packing the painting for shipping and he would pick it up in the morning. "Shall we." Eyal taking Annie by the hand as they walked out into the crisp night air. "There is one more stop I would like to make before we go to the apartment."

"And what's that?"

"Tuscany shop for ladies and their specially is fine Italian leather. I love your eye for smart fashion and instead of me picking out something I might think you would like... you choice this time."

"You shouldn't."

"Call it an early Sukkot gift."

"I didn't know you gave gifts for Sukkot. That wasn't in the classes I went to."

"So you went to the classes for a shikseh. Good for you, I'm impressed. Now Avi will use Sukkot as an excuse to head to the desert and sleep under the stars with his telescope in tow."

"You and Avi go for the full seven days?"

"Oh no, maybe one or two days to camp out." Eyal looking up at the signs, "This way Annie, your Sukkot gift awaits."

Lost among the fine array of stunning leather good, shoes, belts, handbags and clothes, Annie felt she was in shoppers' heaven. Eyal was shown the "Men Quarters" a nice little spot with a television turned to an all sports channel and another gentleman resting in an overstuff chair slipping wine. Eyal took a seat and the gentleman nodded to Eyal, "Keep the men occupied so the wives can spent their money."

"Must work or they wouldn't have such a nice lounge for us to wait." Eyal thanking the clerk for his glass of wine. Raising his glass to the other man, "Here to the ladies keeping a lid on their shopping."

"I'll drink to that." Both men laughing. Both men turning their attention to the game on the television and losing track of time.

Annie was the first into the room, "Eyal tell me what you think. Which one should I get?" Annie holding up a soft leather jacket in a warm brown color and a handbag in deep red color. Eyal standing, walking over to Annie to look first at the jacket and then at the handbag.

"Come on Annie, we'll get both. I like them both and you will look classy in that jacket. Try it on and let me have a look to see if my judgment is right."

Annie putting on the jacket to model it for Eyal, he was right, very chic. Picking up a silk scarf in shades of gold, orange with a touch of deep red, "What do you think for the added touch of elegance?"

"I like it, yes Eyal the scarf is just the right touch and you know what?"

"What?"

"The same colors of "_Forza Equine" _and shall remind me of you always."

With her purchases nicely wrapped and Eyal carrying them in one hand and the other placed so gently on the small of Annie's back, they were on their way to the apartment.

"Oh my god Eyal, they are beautiful." Annie being the first to enter the flat was greeted by an array of fresh flowers, three vases full of wonderful colors and aroma.

"I know how you love flowers." Eyal kissing her on the back of the neck. "Also have a bottle of some fine Italian wine and the rest of the night..."

Annie cutting off his words with a kiss, a deep passionate kiss that he was so willing to return. She rubbing the back of his neck tenderly and with her free hand, started to unbutton his shirt. Eyal's cue, he picked her up in his arms and carried Annie to the bedroom. Nothing was going to be rushed but Eyal setting the mood for a long and slow night of romantic love making. Each one taking turns is pleasing the other with sweet loving moves all ending several times in passionate ecstasy.

The next morning Annie was the first to open her eyes, turning her head to watch Eyal sleep, a deep carefree sleep. There beside her was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and was this the weekend, the perfect romantic weekend he would propose marriage. The gifts, the flowers and last night could not have been any more mood setting for her to hear those simple words of marriage. He stirred a bit bringing Annie out of her day-dream and wasn't long before he too opens his eyes, smiled and once more reached for her and more of the same passionate morning delight.

"This is your day Neshema. Anything you wish to see?"

"You know Rome better so you pick."

"Not Rome but a drive to the sea. I know some wonderful places and we can have what you Americans call a picnic. We'll pick up a roasted chicken, fruit and cheese and of course a bottle of wine."

"Americans always have potato salad on a picnic."

"You are in luck my dear, there is an American deli on the way, owned by a nice little Jewish family of course." Eyal chuckling. "Instead of any Italian picnic we'll turn it into an old fashion American one, just in your honor."

The deli they stopped at look as if it could be in the heart of New York City with pictures of Broadway shows and many actors. Watermelon fruit salad, assorted rolls and cold cuts of meat, slice chicken breast, corned beef and pastrami. Side of potato salad and coleslaw all finished off with lemon pound cake. American beer in the cooler, Eyal was ready to go.

"That should do it." He said finishing packing the picnic basket and cooler.

"Devil eggs Eyal. We must have some devil eggs to be complete." Annie finding a section of freshly made devil eggs.

"Okay but we need to invite some friends with all the food."

"Trust me Eyal, we will eat it all, nothing like the sea, sand, food and a few ants." Annie laughing as she picks up some plastic forks and knives. "Now we can go."

The place Eyal had picked out wasn't by the sea but on a cliff overlooking the blue/green of the Mediterranean Sea with a large tree spreading its limbs to shade the couple from the bright sun. Spreading the soft blanket on the ground, he popped the top of two beers. He takes a seat on the blanket and looking up at Annie.

"Now this is the life Neshema. Not a care in the world and I'm even enjoying this cold beer." Eyal patting the ground for her to sit beside him. "Look out there Annie and think of all the places we have been and there is nothing better than right here, right now with a beautiful woman by my side."

"You keep up with the flattery and we may miss lunch altogether."

"Can't Annie, remember we have already missed breakfast and I'm starving. Let's dig into our American style picnic. Take our time Neshema, we have all afternoon."

What a wonderful lazy afternoon they had. Eating, drinking cold beer and laughing - not a care in the world, just the two of them. On their drive back to Rome Annie was quiet, thinking about the wonderful time they were having together.

"Remember I made you a promise back when you were in Florida. You had a red dress..."

"And I still have the dress."

"I hope you brought it to Rome with you. I'm a man of my word and want to keep my promise to you."

"I did and it is hanging in the closet at the apartment."

"Let me see if I can remember how that promise went." Eyal paused for a second, "Oh yes... I'll take you to a wonderful place I know in Rome and you can wear the dress just for me and we'll wine, dine and dance the night away, later watch the sun rise over the Castel Sant' Angelo."

"Word for word Eyal. I also remember it well."

Dressing that evening for her date with Eyal she couldn't believe he remembered the promise and almost word for word but again that was Eyal. Taking a look at herself she found the dress to be a little more snug than before, a few extra pounds and they were good pounds from living a stress free life, out of the dark. Running her hands over her hips and turning slightly to look at the back she was pleased. The strapless dress with a fish tail trail in red satin with a satin belt - elegant in its simplicity. Pearl drop earrings and kitten gold tone sandals finished the look of a fashionable lady.

Eyal looked equally fashionable in a mid-night blue tuxedo with a silk pale blue shirt but no tie, opened at the neck. His black hair with just the right amount of gray at the temples and for a change, clean-shaven he look oh so handsome, like a model for an expensive wine add.

"You are a sight to behold Annie. Turn around so I can see what I've been missing. Beautiful just isn't enough to describe how you look, a truly exquisite woman in every way." Eyal holding out his hand for Annie to take, "I shall be spending tonight fighting off the wolves."

They arrived at the Colomba D'oro Ristorante and night club around nine in the evening and shown to a table in a small alcove with a single red rose waiting for the lady. The restaurant is located just a few steps from the church of Santa Maria and has one the nicest outdoor dining areas Rome has to offer, looking out onto a tiny ancient square the place was keep small and intimate, only a dozen tables and the square provided the stone and marble dance floor. The menu highlights included typical Roman dishes, roasted or grilled lamb, Saltimocca alla Romana with seasonal vegetables and the wine list is out of this world. Soft music played while guest dined and later that evening, after a wonderful dessert, a small ensemble would start playing dance music and as Eyal had promised, they danced and danced.

The women were all dress in formal dresses and the men much like Eyal in tuxes san tie. As the night wore on, the crowd thinned out until only Eyal and Annie were dancing to a beautiful love song - the last song of the night. He giving her a long kiss as the song came to an end, "Time for us to find Castel Sant' Angelo and a sun rise."

The wee hours of early morning as the sky slowly turning from dark to a soft vanilla. They were standing on Ponte Sant' Angelo, the ancient pedestrian bridge that crossed the Tiber leading to Castel Sant' Angelo. Annie leaning against the thick siding with Eyal standing close in back of her, his arm wrapped around her as they waited for the great ball of sun to rise in the sky. A bronze statue of Archangel Michael stood atop of the Castel Sant' Angelo with his wings spread.

"Here it comes Neshema."

The sun in all its glory inched above the castle and the statue. A magnificent feeling of heaven opening up with the majestic Archangel Michael welcoming all to come and enjoy being alive. Eyal holding Annie tighter, as she grasped at the sheer beauty of the beginning of a new day, a new life, a new future for her. This setting was more than romantic, may call it Kismet for she was being held by the man she has grown to love with all her heart. Wanting to turn and kiss Eyal but she couldn't take her eyes off the exquisiteness and splendor of such a picturesque sun rise. They stood there a long time, Eyal giving Annie time to drench in the loveliness of a beautiful new day not saying a word.


	19. A Little Push

A cold New York City welcomed Annie as she took a cab from JFK airport to her mid-town hotel. The weather near freezing but the hustle of shoppers, tourist and lights of the Christmas season were in full display giving her a warm feeling for the holidays. Three months have flown by since her and Eyal's romantic weekend in Rome, three months back to a normal life in Tel Aviv. There had been a huge party for Avi's fifteen birthday with many friends from school. Annie and Eyal providing kitchen duty, with the help of Ruth and Rachel. There being two parties, one for the teenagers and a smaller second one just for the family. Eyal was right, the Lavin family loved to celebrate.

The priceless artifacts mission was easy one to put to bed. Annie having played the newbie was quickly let into the inner circle of Osman Jawahir headquarters located in Sana, Yemen. Karim Faqih (Eyal Lavin) with a small band of trained Mossad agents were successful in ending Jawahir financial holdings and his life as well. Mission accomplished.

She was in New York on another assignment, this time to escort an Israeli national that had been held prisoner for five years by the Iranians from the consulate in New York to the Israeli embassy in France. Dr. Leon Gagnon held dual citizenship with Israel and France and was a renowned scientist in nuclear fusion and displacement. His release had been handled between the US, France and Iran. Should be a simple assignment and because of her language skill in both French and Hebrew she was the perfect person to escort Dr. Gagnon.

Being a day early, Annie couldn't pass up the chance of shopping and she knew absolutely where to go. A classy women's apparel for the latest fashions from one or two years ago. Designer labels at discount prices and Annie had in mind a few outfits she would like to have. Lost in the pleasant pass-time of browsing through racks of designer fashions Annie found the dress. The same dress she had wanted to purchase on her last trip to New York and that was with Estelle Bruce Hathaway, her mission asset or target. Estelle had known of the top fashion houses and the dress came from Michael Kors, an American designer appealing to women who craved for rich uptown pieces of luxurious reboots of the classics.

The dress in Annie's size and the only one, she couldn't resist trying it on. A special floral embroidered dance dress with knee length flared skirt and sleeveless. The dress in soft cream and white had a V-neckline, a single button closure at the center of an open back. Very famine and alluring, the dream dress to wear on a romantic night with one handsome Israeli. At the time she first saw the dress, the price tag was way out of her reach but now at a greatly reduced price, Annie purchased it. She also bought an all important little black dress, sleeveless, flared skirt with a short jacket. The dress with different accessories could fit many occasions from causal to classy chic.

Dinner alone and early to bed, Annie operating on Israeli time and no need to change. She had a flight out the next day to Paris with Dr. Gagnon in tow. Sleep came easy for her, the escape for all the traffic and noise promptly blocked out as she laid her head to rest, the last visions were of Eyal. She was up early, well before sun rise and rested, ready for another full day. Her room faced east, overlooking the East River and she stood at the window to watch the sun rise. He mind turned back to the weekend in Rome, the most romantic weekend a girl could ask for but lacking were the three words from Eyal's lips, the words she so wanted to hear - _I Love You_. No proposal, no ring, no commitment. She inhaled a deep breath, what was he waiting for? She was ready to take that step, the lifelong commitment step leaving her American life and becoming an Israeli. Looking at the clock it was time to dress and meet the officials at the French consulate, time to get back to work. A light breakfast and she was on her way.

"Bonjour Mme Walker." A short man in his fifties greeted Annie on her arrival at the French consulate. Speaking in French, "We may have a small problem and Dr. Gagnon did not answer his call this morning. We have dispatched two men to his hotel room to bring him here."

"He's staying in a hotel? Why not here for his protection?"

"There are no bedrooms at the consulate and the hotel is quite safe. We have used it many times before." The man leading Annie to a lounge type waiting room, "May I get you coffee while you wait?"

"Oui, je vous remercie."

An hour passed and still no Dr. Gagnon. Finally the door swung open and two men entered, "I'm Fabron Daniau, the Foreign Service Manager and I have some bad news."

"What?"

"Dr. Gagnon was found dead in his hotel room by our men this morning. A homicide by all indications. Detective Mallory is here to question us and that includes you as being Dr. Gagnon's escort to France."

"Don't know what I can add, I've never met the man. You said homicide, was it a random hit or deliberate professional job. I mean was Dr. Gagnon the indented target."

"From what I have been told it was a deliberate hit so therefore yes, he was the target. One of the biggest questions we have is how did they know he was in the states much less staying in that particular hotel."

"You have a mole in your ranks would be my guess."

"Mole, is that an American espionage jargon for an informant working against France."

"Yes, a spy in deep cover working within your establishment and feeding information to an agency that is hostile to France. Sorry."

"Mole, I like that term. Now Detective Mallory is waiting."

The questing by the NYPD detective didn't take long and Annie was now on her way to JFK and a change in flights. She had reported it to her handler and taking a last look at all the Christmas decorations she couldn't help miss a little of the wonder of the season. He phone buzzed, it was Danielle calling.

"Hey sis and an early Merry Christmas to you." Annie was jovial in answering.

"Not to merry this time Annie. Mother is ICU and not expected to live through the night. If at all can you fly back to the states to see her. She may or may not know you are there but it is our chance to say goodbye."

The words fell hard on Annie, she was never was real close to her mother but still love her as a daughter loves her mother. It took a second or two for Danielle's words to register before she could answer. "I'm in New York now and can change plans quickly. I'll be in Washington within an hour or two. What hospital is she in."

"We are in Jacksonville where she has lived for the past three years. She went back home to be with her family after leaving Daddy. She in Memorial Hospital on University Boulevard."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'll see you later and thanks." Danielle disconnected.

Annie holding her phone, still trying to put together what Danielle had said. Her sister had always been closer to their mother and what shocked Annie was finding out her mother had moved back to her childhood home after the divorce. She had just assumed her mother would move nearer to Danielle and the grandchildren. Her next call to Eyal.

"Hello Neshema. I was just briefed on the loss of your travelling companion, sorry."

"No problem on that front. I just finished talking with Danielle and our mother is in the hospital not expected to live. I'm taking a detour to Jacksonville to be with her and give support to Danielle. Don't know how long I'll be."

"I can fly out tonight if you want me there. Easy for me to make arrangements and can be there for both of you by early morning."

"No need Eyal. I was never that close to my mother and it is Danielle I'm going for. She is in need of her little sister. When Mom passes, it will be up to us to make all the funeral arrangements. Stay in Tel Aviv and I'll keep in touch."

"Are you sure Neshema? There is no problem on this side."

"I'm sure Eyal. Got to run, need to change flight plans." Annie disconnected and just once more looked at her phone, he was willing to drop everything to be by her side. Yeah, she did really love that tall Israeli.

It being about noon the next day when Catherine May Walker took her last breath. Both her daughters there by her bedside, each holding one of her hands. Annie was never much for prayer but now she without hesitation prayed, not silently but out loud and Danielle joined in. The hospital staff allowed the sisters to stay for another thirty or so minutes to be with their mother and for Annie she felt the pain, the pain of being distance from her mother, the years of blame and now it was too late. Not sure who was supporting whom because both sisters were sobbing with grief and holding so dearly on to each other. It was their Uncle Teddy that came for them and the three walked ever so slowly out of the hospital and to the dreadful task of preparing for the funeral.

When she had brought the black dress in New York it was without the expectation that the first wearing would be to her mother's funeral. The next three days were all a blur. Catherine Walker would be laid to rest next to her parents, Samuel and Jeanie May Summerfield. Relatives Annie hadn't seen in years were there with their sympathy and condolences plus one unexpected person, Dan Walker, Annie and Danielle's father. The man showed no emotions when greeted by relatives and friends, they giving him the undeserved sympathy of losing a wife. This irritated Annie as he never treated her mother with any kindness much less love. She wanted to have a few words with him but Danielle held her arm, "Not today Annie."

They stayed an extra day in Jacksonville, giving their Uncle Teddy power of attorney to handle any business affairs. Annie decided to return with Danielle to Georgetown and stay a few more days. Time for the two to be together. The guest house had been rented out so Annie was staying in the spare bedroom. They were not in much of a Christmas mood but forced themselves to do some shopping and put up a Christmas tree all for the sake of the girls. Michael had been wonderful but couldn't hang around once returning from Florida - he had a job.

Placing the angel on top of the tree, Annie and Danielle plopped on the couch with a glass of wine. "I really need something a little stronger." Danielle holds up her half empty glass.

"Me too. Want to head down to _Alexander's_ for one of our Hot Buttered Rum Cocktails?"

"You must be reading my mind." Danielle quickly getting up and taking Annie's glass, "Get your coat girl, we are going to change our mood."

_Alexander's_ the local neighborhood bar where many Georgetown residents gathered for friendly drinks look much like an old English pub. Danielle and Annie sitting in a booth covered in deep red leather like fabric enjoy their second Hot Buttered Rum. The stress of the past week was gone and they begin to once again laugh and joke.

"How is Eyal doing and your life in Tel Aviv?"

"Fine on both counts. Think I'm going to really miss Christmas this year and you know what?"

"What?"

"Christmas has never meant a great deal to me until now, you know when they don't go all out to celebrate Christmas. Think I miss the glitz and glamour of the lights, the shows and all the commercial trappings of Christmas season."

"I've read about Christmas in Israel and there is a big celebration in Bethlehem at the Church of the Nativity. Read where the church is adorned with flags and decorations and on Christmas Eve a crowd gathers to watch an annual procession. Galloping horsemen and police mounted on Arabian horses led the parade. Followed by a solitary horseman carrying a cross and riding a solid black horse. I would love to see such a celebration."

"Yeah I have read about it too. Haven't asked but maybe I can get Eyal to take me. We have already celebrated much of Chanukah so there shouldn't be any overhang of holidays. I would think Avi would like to go. He has asked me many question of the Christian religion."

"And you being the expert had all the answers." Danielle was chuckling knowing Annie times spend in church could be counted on one hand.

"I may call myself a Christian but that is as far as it goes. The three of us have been studying about the beliefs of Christian and their traditions."

"Sounds like this relationship is getting serious." Danielle taking a gulp of her drink and winking at Annie over the top of her glass. "When can we travel to Tel Aviv for a wedding?"

"Not sure of that Danielle."

"What do you mean by not sure?"

"Three months ago we had the most romantic weekend in Rome, wining, dining, dancing, flowers and gifts but no 'I love you', no proposal, no ring and no commitment - nothing."

"Women are always ready long before the man can decide. It is in a man's nature, hard-coded in their mind that makes them reluctant to make a life changing commitment."

"He made that kind of commitment when he came out of left field to be a full-time father to Avi on a whim during a conversation with his son."

"No Annie, he made that commitment the day Avi was born. Only incidents in his life kept him from exercising that commitment until now."

"Maybe you are right."

"I knew Michael was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, to have his children and it took forever for him to propose and only after I gave him a gentle shove."

"A gentle shove?"

"Yeah, one evening after a very romantic dinner and dancing he was feeling all amorous that I brought up the subject of marriage. A gentle reminder of how long we had been dating and oh so tiny push about how much longer could status quo continue."

"What happen? Did he propose that night?"

"No, it was a month later, time for him to weight all the pros and cons of being a married man, the responsibility of a family. When he was ready it was wonderful, another romantic get-away with a ring and the hold nine yards. It was charming and endearing to see him on one knee asking for my hand in marriage."

"A gentle push. Hmmmm..."


	20. Beautiful Yet Delicate

Christmas Eve and going to Bethlehem was out of the question. There would be no problem for Annie with her American passport or Eyal with is Italian passport to enter the Palestinian held city but Avi only had an Israeli passport and not allowed to go. If he couldn't go with them and Annie being very strong with her stance, they would not go either. To her it didn't matter that much about going, it was just Danielle's dream, not hers. Eyal wanted to do something a little extra special for Annie at Christmas so he and Avi were spending hours surfing the internet. Wasn't long before Ruth and Rachel were also involved and all busting at the seams to keep the surprise a secret from Annie.

"Do you know what tonight is?" Eyal picking Annie up for a dinner date.

"Dining out why. Is there something special about tonight."

"Thought we would have dinner at my house tonight. I haven't cooked a nice meal for you in a while, just something a little different."

"Well that makes is special. What are we having?"

"My surprise for you and I think you will like the menu." Eyal joking with Annie.

"With you cooking I know I shall." Annie leaning her head back against the Jag's seat, "Maybe later a drive in the desert."

"You have really fallen in love with our desert."

"The stars are so much brighter in the desert, yeah guess I have." Annie looking over at Eyal, "Not to mention just riding in your Jag."

"Girl after my own heart. Her love of my sweet baby here." Eyal touching the side of her face.

Reaching Eyal's home, Annie could feel something was up. It wasn't the way Eyal was acting but more like how he was not acting. Opening the iron gate to the courtyard was Annie first surprise, a life size lighted angel with a trumpet standing by the fountain.

"What is going on Eyal." Annie said in shock at seeing the angel.

"You'll see Neshema." Eyal with his hand firmly placed at the small of back, "Let's go inside."

There in the large main room stood an eight foot Christmas tree fully decorated with twinkling white lights and decorations in colors of red, green and gold. On top of the tree was a star, not just any star but the Star of David. On the stone fireplace above the mantel hung a large wreath also in colors of red, green and gold. On the mantel stood beautiful hand carved figurines of the Nativity. Merry Christmas Annie shouted the Lavins, all of them, Shem, Ruth, Haim, Edya, Avi and of course Rachel. Annie grasping her face, tears of joy flowing freely down her cheeks as she just froze, staring at the brilliant sight. Christmas and all done for her sake.

Rachel was the first to reach Annie with a warm hug, "We knew this was you first Christmas away from your home and family with all the Christmas celebrations so we thought to bring a little Christmas to Israel. After all it was here that the first Christmas happened."

Annie could only shake her head, tears slowly stopping but she was so over whelmed at all the trouble they had gone through only for her sake.

Avi was the next, "Got to stop this emotional display so we can get on to the next phase."

"Next phase?" Annie found words with a little crackling to the tone.

"Food Annie. The Christmas feast, shinning decorations isn't everything to Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Annie." Ruth taking Annie by the hand to show her the different decorations on the tree. "We have been searching the internet for weeks, learning all about the American Christmas traditions and here is Edya's choice, her swim team's emblem that was once on a key chain. Over here is Avi's, the stars of the milky way. Not all of them but enough. Your Hallmark store site gave us most of the ideas, Rachel's French fleur-de-lis and my little pot of flowers. Here, Shem's and Avi's football and team emblem, here is Haim's addition."

"An angel holding an American flag. Oh how touching, I think the tears maybe coming back." Annie risking away a tiny tear trying to trickle down her cheek. "Each of you had a hand in decorating the tree?" Annie still gazing in pure amazement at all the decorations on the tree.

"I think Eyal was the biggest kid of all." Ruth laughing, "The Star of David was his idea. Said Jesus was born a Jew. We spend the last three nights decorating and what fun we had. Next year you will be a part of the decorating party."

"Hey gang I'm with Avi, when to we do we sit down to the feast. I've been hungry for the past three hours and you women have kept us out of the kitchen." Haim was standing beside the dining room table also beautiful decorated with a pale gold table-cloth, red flowers from Ruth's garden and tall white candles.

Rachel was the leader of the group, "Alright. I guess it is time. Shall we all gather in a circle and give our God thanks for this time. Shem will you do the honor?"

A beautiful prayer in Hebrew of thanksgiving and asking for blessing. Ruth and Rachel headed to the kitchen with Edya following to lend a hand. When Avi and Haim called it a feast they were right on target. Turkey with giblet gravy, roast beef, cornbread stuffing, glazed carrots, old fashion green bean casserole, baked sweet potatoes, cinnamon stewed apples and Brussels sprouts with pecans, cranberry sauce and last shoe peg corn pudding.

"Ruth and I had a wonderful adventure finding the recipes and doing the food shopping. There is a superb American market just north of Tel Aviv where we found Campbell's Golden Cream of Mushroom soup. Annie your American cooking is really very tasty."

"Guess I need to learn how to cook American style." Annie and everyone else laughing.

After dinner the group gather for games, wine and more fun. Coffee was later served with a gingerbread cake topped with lemon glaze. Another round of wine and soon they were all singing songs, in Hebrew and Annie trying her best to keep up. Last song and to Annie's delight in English, _'Silent Night, Holy Night'_.

What a magical evening but like all good things had to come to an end. The next day, Christmas day, Eyal and Avi picked up Annie for a Christian church service. Both Eyal and Avi were lost in the service but that was okay, so was Annie and after they promised to learn more.

"Sorry if you felt uncomfortable in there Annie."

"That's fine Eyal, I need to start renewing... No wrong word, just start finding out more why I call myself a Christian."

Back at Eyal's home, they dined on leftovers and open presents. "I had no idea we were going to celebrate Christmas and didn't shop for you guys."

"You gave us the best present of all by your tears last night." Eyal smile at her, "Besides I did a little shopping for both of us." Eyal handing Avi his gift.

"Hey man I liking this Christmas thing even better." Avi unwrapping a rather large package. "WOW..."

A telescope, one he and Eyal had to assemble while Annie read the instructions. A family type day and Annie loving every minute. The night they drove to the edge of the desert to try out the new telescope, both Annie and Avi were totally lost in their star glazing while Eyal listen to his classical music.

The next evening was reserved just for Annie and Eyal. A candle light dinner at one of Tel Aviv's upscale restaurants along the beach. Annie wearing her newly purchased Michael Kors designer label dress, the special floral embroidered dance dress with knee length flared skirt and sleeveless. The dress in soft cream and white had a V-neckline, a single button closure at the center of an open back. Very famine and alluring, the dream dress to wear on a romantic night with one very handsome Israeli. She paired it with a soft rose color linen jacket as the nights during December in Tel Aviv could be on the chilly side.

Eyal did know how to wine and dine a lady and the night was no exception. After dinner and a wonderful desert of chocolate mousse, Eyal taking her hand in his. "How about a long walk in the moon light along the beach?"

Annie smile, Eyal had a twinkle in his eyes, he being in an amorous frame of mind and Annie too was feeling romantic, a bit more than normal being with Eyal. The night air had a touch of chill and Annie's linen jacket felt good. They walked along a section of beach where the waves were gently slapping the shore line with soothing rhythmic sounds, a quarter moon over head and stars as their canopy.

"A lovely night with a lovely lady, what else could a man ask for." Eyal holding Annie around the waist as they walked, her arm resting on his back. "I had a magnificent first Christmas with you Neshema."

"You and the family did go all out and I enjoy each and every second of it. Thank you Eyal."

"You are welcome but it wasn't just me but Avi and Ruth plotting and planning. Should have seen Imah with the recipes collection and her home becoming the taste test kitchen. One more thing the Lavin family can celebrate." Eyal kissing her on the side of her cheek, "Think Avi is really into Christmas now."

"I think so too but don't worry, he won't convert."

"Not worried about that. There is room for both in my household." Eyal looking out at the sea and the depth of the darkness. Off in a distance could be seen the running lights of some ship.

"You know it has been five months since I've moved to Israel and I'm very happy to be here especially with you."

"Five months have slipped past fast and you have adjusted well. Your company is wonderful and I'm delighted you took that flight to Tel Aviv." Eyal with a tender hug to her waist.

"Me too... Yeah, me too." Annie giving him a sweet tiny kiss on the side of his neck. She figured it was time for that gentle shove, "Eyal."

"Hmmmm..."

"Like I said, it has been five months and we are at the same place we were by the second week I was here."

"Not true Neshema. You have become part of the family and they love you."

"But do you?"

"What are you trying to say Annie?"

"I'm asking... Do you love me. I mean do you truly love me and are you in love with me?"

Eyal dropped his arm from her waist and taking her hand in his, "Timing is everything, you know that. We have to move slowly. Make sure it is right for both of us."

Now if Annie had used her sixth sense she would have known Eyal wasn't open to any more discussion but Annie being the impulsive Annie and always having been able to be direct and upfront with Eyal couldn't let it go. They had been able to talk out their feelings in the past but this time... well this time it was different. Eyal was shutting down for some reason and she wanted to know why.

"And so it is by your time-table? And how long is slow?" Annie just pushed the wrong button.

"I told you when I'm ready it will be for life." Eyal becoming a bit irritated with the question.

"So that's the answer, when you are ready." Annie's words were sharp, "We have grown so very close so how much more ready will it take? You are shutting me out now and why? Why can't we talk about our feelings?"

"Don't push me Annie. Not now."

"Then when? Never once have you spoken of love for me but I can tell you are in love with me. What's wrong Eyal? Is your life so perfect there is no room for me?"

"You are in my life Annie. Daily you are in my life." Eyal looking at her with deep cold brooding eyes, he still trying to be as reasonable as he could and keep his famous temper in check - almost impossible.

"But not as your wife."

"So that's what you want, a marriage proposal. That's what this is all about?"

"Not any more. Not since you said you are not ready. No words of love, no commitment. I was wrong in coming here to Tel Aviv thinking you would welcome me with open arms and I would finally find my future here. My new life with the man I love. There I've said it. I do love you Eyal but oh how naive of me, a foolish school girl dream."

"You came to find a husband?"

"No, I came to find you, the man I should have said yes to back in Amsterdam in that train station. The man I have concealed my feelings for way to long. For years Eyal you have been the true person I wanted to spend time with but our jobs, our different agencies, our different countries. Oh damn too many ..."

"Timing wasn't right."

"That damn word again, timing and you are hiding behind it Eyal. Why can't you open up? Why can't you just let yourself feel... to feel the wonderful emotion of loving someone as I love you." She sighed as she avoided his eyes again. She realized her mistake but could she correct it. There was a change in his tone, a deliberate control to his anger. Yes, Annie knew she had pushed the wrong button. There was a long pause, Eyal had stepped a few feet away from Annie and stopped.

"Tell me this Annie." His tone was calm but there was no denying the edge to it. "Why now? Why tonight did you pick this time. Things were moving along just fine for us. I don't understand."

"Was this so wrong for me to question? I'm also part of this relationship and I need to know our future or even if there would be a future. Will we just plug along without a commitment, something solid for me to hold on too. I'm your best friend, your lover and when things go wrong I'm your buddy to listen and all that without a commitment and at anytime you can just up and walk away. I'm sorry Eyal but at times I feel you may be playing me."

A hard expression slowly crossed his face, he looked completely offended by what she had said. "Oh my god Annie I'm not playing you. I would never do that and you should know that. We have talked about this before. You think what we have going for us now is a mistake? Are you regretting coming to Tel Aviv? Coming here to find me?" Maybe she was right in wanting to know but he himself just hadn't reached that level.

"No Eyal it wasn't a mistake but maybe I shouldn't have come. You have move on with your life, your promotion and being a full-time father. You are right about timing and maybe this timing is all wrong."

"I'm really having a hard time understanding where this all went wrong. We both knew this relationship has been building for years and our affair last year..." Eyal reaching for Annie's hand but she quickly jerked it away.

"And maybe that affair shouldn't have happened. I was not in the best position to reject you."

"You were the one that made the advance, remember the yellow silky teddy and that night in France? I knew it would be wrong for me to take advantage of your isolation but lost my self-control only to please you." Eyal looked out at the sea, "I should take you home before we both say things that never can be undone." Eyal could feel his temper could take control at any second the last thing he want to do with Annie was to show her that extremely awful and hateful side of him.

"Yes, I think I am ready to go." Annie turning and marching ahead of Eyal back to the car.

Their drive back to Annie's apartment was in total silence. The mood being exceedingly tense and Annie trying to decide her next move. She had some time to think and maybe she had opened a door that she couldn't close but she had to try. Reaching the parking lot, Eyal stopped the car but made no move to get out.

"Can I at least explain myself?"

"I think you have and I don't need you to explain anything else Annie. I get the full picture already. You should just get out."

"Not yet Eyal. We need to talk this out like all the other times. We have always been able to talk out our problems."

"And all the problems have been other people or missions. Never on a personal level and this is very personal, for both of us. Annie, I'm not ready to talk. You should go and I'll call you later this week."

Annie couldn't understand Eyal dismissal of her, they had in the past talk and maybe this time it was too personal. Without thinking she blurted out, "Maybe I should have gone on my first instance and move to France, start my new life there. Eyal I do want to explain my actions. You really don't see my side."

"Yes I do. You want out of this so go Annie. Move to France and with my blessings."

"I don't want to..."

"The hell you don't." He snapped. "A break from each other should be in order right about now. Go to France. Take the trip it will be good for you. You coming here perhaps was a significant mistake."

"Eyal wait. Oh please wait a second."

"Don't make this harder on me than it already is." He said flatly, "You have cut me to the core and now I'm done. I have told you that years of being in the field and the pain of losing a wife has built a wall around my heart. You have chipped away at that wall but I'm still not sure of a lifelong commitment and you are pushing and pushing hard. What is the problem with waiting, to make sure we really do truly love each other or if it is only sexual desires. If you want an answer now... Well it has to be no. I'm not to that point so please go. "

"Eyal."

"Don't Annie. Just please get out of the car."

"So this is it? This is the end of us."

Eyal only look out the side window, not wanting to see her face for fear of her seeing how hurt he was. After all these years of waiting and for it to end so quickly is still a huge shock to him, totally astonish and overwhelm at what had happen. He had never lied to her and was sure she understood the need to wait, to make sure their relationship was real and lasting.

"Good bye Eyal." Annie climbing out of the car and just stood there to watch him drive off and out of her life. Heartbroken she slowly climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and her apartment. More decisions to make. Once inside the apartment she went straight to _Lochem_ and holding the horse figurine in her hands, her first impulse was to break it into a thousand pieces but couldn't bring herself to do it. A tiny piece of Eyal to hold on to and she remembered his words - _'It is beautiful and delicate much like our relationship. Such a wonderful piece of art work that can be easily broken... This will be my first true gift to you in hopes of many more, or a lasting memory of what we had or could have had'._


	21. Pride

A melancholy mood has settled on Eyal, the brooding warrior and only going through daily routines of work and home life. Gone was the smile he would flash at his staff although he tried his sense of joy fading fast. His office became his hiding place, to engulf himself in his work and try to keep Annie out of his mind but that was so difficult to do. Why had he allowed himself get so mad at her? She had a right to know but they had many times talked about timing and building a solid foundation. He was being logical but Annie never function on logic only impulse and raw emotions. That is what he loves about her... Okay so he finally admitted it, he loves her but was it too late. After work this evening he would stop by the apartment to see her, to try to reason with her. No, reasoning with her wasn't going to work, take Annie in his arms and tell her how much he did love her. His thoughts were interrupted with a phone call about nothing important but he had to take care of the problem.

Returning to his office, Eyal checking the daily passports travel documents of persons traveling in and out of Israel and saw where Annie had flown out of Tel Aviv, destination Paris France. A little more snooping and found she had connecting flight to Le Havre – Octeville Airport where she had reserved a rental car. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, so she really is going to check out moving to France, back to where she possibly spent the best years of her life with her French grandparents in Le Havre. Why did he allow the simple question Annie had to escalate into a full-blown battle? He only wished to rewind the clock, turn it back to that night on the beach and maybe just go ahead and answer her question, simple yes - we have a future mixed with tender words could have gone a long way with Annie and they would have been spoken with truth and conviction. Nothing he could do now, it was Annie's choice to leave, to move to France.

"We have trouble brewing on the horizon." Eliam Chodorow entering Eyal's office with Jewel Bayla, Eliam's trusted assistant. "May I?" Eliam pointing to Eyal's computer.

"Go ahead." Eyal welcome the interruption from his private thoughts.

"Five Israeli nationals are believed to be taken hostage in a bitter standoff French police between a group of French-born jihadists returning after fighting in the civil war in Syria. France is a growing hot bed for anti-Semitism in Europe."

"What details to you have?"

"Very little is coming through the pipe line. We may have a location but nothing firm."

Eyal reaching of his phone. "Need you in my office now Adam. We have a problem in France."

Adam Balkan an operation strategist for Western Europe was quick to arrive at his boss' office with another strategist for northern Europe. "What's going on?"

"Hostages of Israeli nationals in France. Little details but on the out skirt of Paris near a Jewish school." Eliam answered.

"Let's go with what we know and make our plans..." Eyal gathering his team around a conference table. Another day in the life of Mossad. It turned out to be a long day and with more intel, one of the hostages was Markham Reznik, Assistant Deputy Minister of Education. Now it has become critical to get the five Israeli out before the terrorist find out just who they were holding. By the time they have gather all the information they could and placed into action a plan to rescue the hostage, it was late night and Eyal drained. Whoever said working in headquarter was a piece of cake was pure nuts.

Reaching home, Avi was studying in the great room when Eyal arrived. Looking up at this father, "You are late, hard day."

"That is an understatement. Have you had your meal yet?"

"Yeah some broccoli kugel and baked chicken breast. I have your plate ready in a jiffy. Sit down and relax and let me do the serving tonight."

"Thanks son, did you do the cooking?"

"Shoot no, Grand-mere came by with it. She thinks two guys can't feed themselves and I'm not going to tell her any different."

"Good thinking." Eyal pouring himself a glass of wine and taking his place at the dining table. Proud of Avi and how things were working out with him living with Eyal.

"Grand-mere was asking about Annie. Said she has missed a couple of the cooking classes at the community center."

Eyal only shook his head. That was truly his mother's way in finding answers to questions, food. Well she did have right to know as Annie and her have become very closed. He would call her in the morning to thank her for the great meal and also answer her questions. May even tell her they were no longer a couple but he would cross that bridge later, still having a hard time himself with that idea.

"Annie is out of the country on a trip to France." Eyal looking over at Avi busy in the kitchen reheating his meal.

"Little sudden isn't it... I mean she didn't say anything about going the last time she was here at Christmas."

"Think it was. She spent much of her childhood in La Have with grandparents and that is where she has gone."

"A little French blood in all of us." Avi is working on cutting tomatoes, cucumbers and bell pepper with a lemon and olive dressing. The salad they dearly love and fixed often. "Bet fresh Mozzarella would go great with this." Avi placing a plate of salad in front of Eyal.

"A little touch of Italian and it would add to it. Next time I'm at the market I pick up Mozzarella." Eyal started eating his salad.

Soon the rest of the dinner was ready and Avi serving his father took a seat beside him at the dining table. "So when are you going to ask her to marry you or are you waiting for lighting to strike your hard skull."

Eyal with his mouth full of food cocking his eyes at his son and with a stern muffled noise, "That is my business."

"Yeah I know but you two were made for each other. I'm Jewish I know these things."

"You are playing the Jewish card a little too much." Eyal was quick with his rebuke.

"Leaned it honestly from Grand-mere."

"Oh how well I know, have heard it all my life." Eyal taking a bite of chicken and hoping the conversation would turn elsewhere. This wasn't the conversation he wished to have while eating his dinner or at any time.

"Okay so what is the hold up with you and Annie?"

"Avi you are headed into an area that is my business alone. None of your concern." He wasn't annoyed at Avi. His son was in his right to ask about Annie but Eyal didn't want to talk about her, not yet for the anguish of their breakup was too great.

"Abba come on now man, you brought her into our family and we have all come to love the woman."

It took quite a while before Eyal would answer. "We are taking a break - conversation closed."

"No it isn't. Your actions also affect me as your son and I have seen you in the past week become gloomy, just downright miserable and brooding. You are not a happy man and that isn't the way to start a new year." Avi had guessed as much and now it was in the open - open for him to say what had been on his mind for days.

"I said that is enough Avi. I don't need a fifteen year old telling me this."

"You need someone to turn a light on for you. Just because your marriage to my mother didn't work doesn't mean you can't go for a second chance and a happy life. Annie has become part of our Lavin family just not in name. Now I'm done. Laila tov Abba." (goodnight Father) Avi standing quickly, picking up his school book and departing to his room leaving Eyal to finish his meal alone.

Eyal took a bite of broccoli kugel but not tasting it, he had lost his appetite. Pushing the plate away from him and burying his head in both hands only to hear Avi voice. One last word as Avi stuck his heard back around the corner, "It would be nice to have a little brother or sister around here."

* * *

Snow quietly blanketing the patio of the Georgetown guest house as Annie stood at the window watching the drifting flakes fall gently from the gray sky. Danielle's tenants had move out and Annie returned to America having found moving to France wasn't going to be the answer. Valentine's Day and for Annie a real downer. She had returned only once to Tel Aviv to pack her belongings from the apartment, ship them to Georgetown and mail Eyal the key. So here she was back where she had stared, alone once more and depressed. Even after seven weeks of being separated from Eyal she couldn't let go, still hoping to see the Israeli come walking across the patio but how would he know where she was. Just another school girl's wishful dream, her knight riding a white charger coming to rescue her and they living happily ever after.

Oh damn here we go again as she rushed to the bathroom and her favorite place of late, the toilet. After throwing up she just sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around the bowl of the toilet and cried. That is how Danielle found her.

"Come on sweetheart you need to eat some saltines and a glass of ginger ale." Danielle kneeling beside her and slowly rubbing Annie's back.

Annie reaching to hold Danielle, she needed her sister's love and Danielle quickly engulfed her in a warm embrace, "Let's move to the kitchen, maybe a hot cup of cocoa would be more fitting on such a cold day."

"When does this morning sickness stop?"

"Sometime around thirteen to nineteen weeks. With me it was a little longer and it was morning, noon and night." Danielle handing Annie a package of saltine crackers and start heating milk for the cocoa. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not."

Danielle only hung her head, closed her eyes and knew it was time for her to give Annie the loving lecture she needed. "Annie I going to be your big sister now, your voice of reason and have this overdue talk."

"I know what you are going to say Danielle - he is the father and has a right to know."

"Absolutely. Keeping your pregnancy from Eyal is wrong. Dead wrong."

"He wasn't ready to make a commitment and said I was pushing him. If being pregnant not pushing than I like to know what is."

"And did you know you were pregnant when you had that last walk along the beach?"

"How could I. As I figure it, I had just conceived - Merry Christmas Annie Walker." Annie scoffed as she munched on the second cracker.

Danielle placing the mug of hot cocoa in front of Annie and one for herself, she took a seat across from her sister, "Informing Eyal about him having another child is not pushing. He has responsibility for the welfare of your unborn baby starting now. You don't have any insurance and prenatal care is so important for the health of your baby. Annie stop being the stubborn bullheaded person you are known to be and think about the child."

Annie holding the warm mug in both hands and looking at the mini marshmallow floating on top, adrift in a tiny sea of hot cocoa leaving a thin white trail as it melted. "Pride Danielle. It is pride and being bullheaded."

"Hang pride. This isn't about you anymore but my niece or nephew. A wonderful new creation is growing inside of you and the child is also your responsibility to give it love and a healthy environment to grow and thrive in."

"You are being hard on me Danielle."

"And I'm trying to get through to you Annie. You are my sister and without a doubt I love dearly just as I shall love the new addition to the family. My concern is for both of you. I know you are hurting over the breakup and it will be a long time to recover but ..."

A soft tap came at the door.

"Must be Michael wanting something, I'll get it." Danielle quickly headed to the door and through the sheer curtains and glass she could see it wasn't Michael but a tall man - a tall handsome Israeli with snow covering his black hair. Collecting her rush of a mountain of ecstatic reactions she slowly open the door. "Please come in out of the cold."

"Thank you." Eyal stepped inside and with a tilt of his head a pleasant smile, "We meet again under reminiscent of similar circumstances. Let me properly introduce myself."

"No need as I know who you are and you are very, very welcome here."

Annie looking up from her self-pity stare at the mug of cocoa to see Eyal - she frozen in disbelief. Her first thoughts were how she look, not wanting him to see her in complete disarray. Her hair tousled, uncombed and wearing faded flannel pajamas bottoms with an oversize Ohio University sweatshirt, also faded from repeated washings. She could only look intently at him and from her lips came an ever so soft whisper, "Eyal."

Danielle not wishing for Annie to reject Eyal's visit quickly went into action. "Let me have your coat and scarf. I just made some hot cocoa and it will be just the thing to take the chill off. We have some banana nut bread to feed a weary traveler that passes our way."

Eyal taking off his coat and handing his scarf to Danielle, "Thank you again. Cocoa sounds delightful." Eyal walking to the dining table where Annie sat, not moving but just staring at him. "How are you doing Annie and may I join you to enjoy my cocoa and banana nut bread."

"What are you doing here?"

Eyal taking a seat across for Annie, "Business trip." Glancing up at Danielle as she placed a mug in front of him.

"Oh."

"You see there is the missing person I've been looking for. A very important operative in the ranks of Mossad and we haven't heard from this person in weeks. Fearful something ghastly has happen I took it upon myself to go in search of this person. The trail first went to Le Havre, France and then went cold."

Annie looking at his eyes, the dark haunting yet loving eyes of Eyal. "Le Havre, France?"

"Yes, now this person of interest returned to Tel Aviv for two days but failed to report in and then just vanished." Eyal again nodding to Danielle as she placed a plate of sweet banana nut bread on the table. She gave him a wink and quickly made her exit, leaving the two alone and with a prayer of reconciliation would be at hand.

"You came looking for me?"

"Most certainly Annie. Pride, stubbornness and just being bullheaded on both our parts have kept us separated much too long. Not wanting to give in and say I'm sorry." Eyal reaching across the table to touch the top of Annie's hand, "Annie I am sorry. You had every right to question our future and there is no excuse for me behaving badly."

"My fault too Eyal. My being impatient and pushing. Shoving to hard and I should have known when to ease up. You are not the type to be push and I know that." Squeezing his hand.

"So you will accept my apology?"

"If you will accept mine. Eyal I'm sorry for ever doubting you and your motives." Annie felt a churning in her stomach - was it morning sickness or being with Eyal and hearing him say he was sorry.

"Yes of course Neshema." Eyal being hungry couldn't wait any long for a bite of the great smelling banana nut bread, sank his fork into the moist slice and raised a piece to his mouth.

Well the sight of Eyal and the bread was the crowning touch for Annie as she darted out the room and up the stairs headed to the bathroom.

"Hey what's going on Annie?"


	22. Wonderful News

Eyal quickly following her up the stairs, straight to the bathroom. Within seconds he knew exactly what was going on. Kneeling beside her, holding her forehead and tenderly rubbing her back as she threw up again and again. Finished and exhausted from heaving, Annie leaned back against Eyal's chest and in turn Eyal leans against the wall. He lightly brushing some of her hair back from her face and holding her close.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't." Annie half whispered, a little ashamed.

"Why? Didn't you think I had a right to know?"

"Call it pride or stubbornness."

"So you were just going to vanish out of my life forever and go through with having a baby on your own much less being a single parent because of pride. Don't you think it is time we both swallow our pride and be honest and open with each other? How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks."

"Our last night of being together, Christmas Eve." Eyal kissing the top of her head.

"Think it was and I was so sure I was safe. Yeah Merry Christmas Eyal Lavin you are going to be a daddy. Sorry I missed calculated."

"Don't be sorry for a precious gift of human life. Besides there is no safe time in a woman's cycle." Eyal took a deep breath for the next question he had of Annie could throw her into being furious at him easily but he had to know. "Annie I must ask and please don't think I'm suggesting in any way..."

"No Eyal it never cross my mind. The question of abortion is out. I am going to have this baby."

"That by dear are the words I wanted to hear." He squirming slightly, reaching for something in his pocket, "I can think of many more romantic places than sitting on a damn cold bathroom floor in front of a toilet to say this... Anne Catherine Walker I do love you, love you with all my heart and soul and the reason I came is not only to say I'm sorry but to ask you to be my wife, to spend the rest of our lives together." Holding a beautiful simple three carte emerald cut diamond ring around her side for Annie to see.

Her fingers digging into his arm that held her to him, "And I love you Eyal, more than you will ever know." Annie seeing the ring and holding up her left hand up for Eyal to slip the ring on her finger, "I've worn this ring before, on our mission... So many memories. You said it was on loan."

"You looked so attractive with the wearing the ring I couldn't help but purchase it... Hoping one day..."

"You've had this ring for over a year? Yes... Oh yes to being your wife and with an extra little bonus."

"A beautiful little added blessing Annie. Now if you will turn so I can kiss my future bride and the mother of my child."

There they sit for a long time, caressing one another and fully engrossed in the other's being. That unbreakable bond between soul mates, at times tested but unbreakable. They lost track of time until it became exceedingly apparent the hardness and coldness of a tile bathroom floor was not very conducive to comfort.

"Maybe we should take this to the kitchen, talk about getting married and I can finish my bread."

"You and food. I think I have the fixings for sandwiches and some soup. Guess I'm also a wee bit hungry myself." Annie trying to straighten out her stiff, half asleep legs.

In the kitchen Eyal watching Annie make sandwiches for them and chicken soup - out of a can on the stove. "Don't mean to rush but we should tie the knot without delay. I know women want a grand affair for their wedding day but..."

"We have special substances. Never really wanted a big wedding, I remember the hassle Danielle when through and to this day she can't remember much about it. Family, that's it. With the ones I love the most."

"This week, here in Washington. I can fly Imah and Avi here without any trouble but not sure about Shem and his bunch - obligations and all that. I do especially want my mother and son here for the wedding and also for them to meet your side of the family."

"Danielle's living room by the fireplace... Yeah I can picture that and it will have to be in the afternoon when there is no chance of me being sick."

They sitting together eating lunch and both minds running full speed ahead as if planning a delicate covert operation. Annie writing on a paper napkin a punch list, license, rings, new clothes, flowers - Annie can't have a wedding without flowers and the date.

"The date Eyal, when?"

"Don't you think you should ask Danielle first about using her living room?"

And so the planning continued with Danielle planning a light buffet after and calling in a cleaning crew. Everything needed to be perfect for her sister and future in-laws. She wanted to repaint the living and dining room but Michael vetoed the painting project. The following Saturday was set and with a whirl wind of activity the week to fly by swiftly.

By Friday the snow had about gone, only dirty mounts piled by snow plows lingered to remind people even the pure beauty of fresh white snow can soon turn ugly and filthy. The sky being gray and overcast once again but no forecast of snow or bad weather - just cold. Eyal waiting for the flight from Tel Aviv to arrive bringing his son and mother. Up to this point he had been cool, calm and collective and it was Annie and Danielle in a state of frenzy. Just a tiny touch of nerves were fighting their way in and Eyal became amused at himself. _'Keep it together Lavin, hell man you are in midlife and not some young kid getting married for the first time. You know precisely what you are doing and there is no turning back'._

The flight from Tel Aviv announced and Eyal waiting to see his mother's face. There was no hiding Rachel's feelings as her expressions is the gateway to her inner thoughts. He had heard her approval over the phone but wanted to see it in her eyes. She didn't disappoint, the sheer joy reflecting in an amiable glow upon seeing her son told the story. Avi by her side spotted Eyal at the same time and with a hand holding a garment bag gave a wave.

"Hey Abba, I got the suit you wanted me to bring and Grand-mere decided I need a new one for this wedding. She also promised an extended stay here in Washington to do some sightseeing. You know, not mess up your honeymoon."

Eyal kissing his mother, "Now that is a great idea. A little educational side trip for you. Thanks Imah."

"Told you he would approve." Rachel nudged Avi in the arm.

"We have a two bedroom suite at the Ritz-Carlton in Georgetown. I'm going be staying there with you tonight, Annie will join us for dinner but then back to her sister's. Something about being bad luck seeing the bride before the wedding."

"Is there no wedding rehearsal?"

"Nope, my instructions were to show up at 2:30 tomorrow afternoon with the ring and Danielle will tell us what to do. I'm happy and proud to have you serve as my best man son, it an American thing."

"When in American do as Americans. So what are my duties?"

"Hold on to the wedding ring until I'm ready to place it on Annie's hand and stand there beside me. That is about it." The three driving into the city from the Virginia side. "It is a civil ceremony and should be easy. Nothing long and drawn out. It is all outside of any Jewish traditions and there are two added touches at Annie's requested."

"What's that son?" Rachel asking.

"The exchange of vows or pledges and the lighting of a unity candle."

"I have read about the unity candle and love the idea. Have you written out your pledge to her?" Rachel watching her son maneuver through the DC traffic.

"Been Google searching but nothing I've not seen anything that really fits. Guess I'm just going to wing it." Eyal laughing at the thought.

"Not worried Abba. You have always had a way with words."

"From the heart my son, from the heart and pretend it is only you and Annie standing there and no one else."

Ritz-Carlton in Georgetown is a five-star international hotel, beautiful decorated and the suite overlooked the Potomac River and Virginia. Avi looking through the rooms, a master bedroom and bath, a living room and another bedroom.

"This is our room Avi." Eyal placing his overnight bag on the one of two beds and hanging the garment bag in the closet.

"Boy I glad it has two beds. Nothing against you Abba but wasn't looking forward to sharing a bed."

"Haven't share a bed with you since you were a little kid scared of the boogie man."

"I don't remember that."

"Neither do I but it sounded good." Eyal chuckling and secretively wishing it had happen.

"I feel like a queen Eyal with these accommodations." Rachel turning in circles with her arms out stretched.

"The suite is rented for four nights so you and Avi enjoy your stay."

The Degrees dining room with its industrial-chic style, exposed brick walls, warm hardwood floors and wine red decor gave a warmhearted feeling away from the bitter cold of a February night. Eyal had gone to pickup Annie and returned with loving hugs all around, especially from Avi.

Annie and Eyal avoided ordering wine and Rachel was quick to notice but said nothing - in her heart she knew her fourth grandchild was on the way which made this even more special. Avi and his grandmother ordered the blue crab croquettes.

"The blue crab is found here in the Chesapeake Bay and prepared property are very tasty." Eyal giving advice about the different items on the menu.

"We should also get the parmesan truffle fries, had some this past summer when I was at the Bareket Observatory and they are scrumptious."

Annie and Eyal opted for grilled salmon, nothing real spicy for fear of upsetting Annie's stomach. Conversation being light, mostly about the wedding the next day and Avi being excited about spending a few days in DC. He had a list of places to visit and one being the Smithsonian's National Air and Space Museum.

"I want to see the planetarium and the public observatory. There is another museum in Chantilly Virginia I would like to see."

"Chantilly is not far from here, across the river and there is a metro train you can take." Annie happy to see Avi interested in aviation and space.

"I'll be sixteen next year and old enough to take flying lessons."

"First I've heard about that. So you want to fly?" Eyal looking at his son. "I leaned how way back when but never got my license."

"Against my approval. Eyal, Shem and my dear sweet Aaron, their father God bless his resting soul, took lessons on the sly not thinking I would know but a Jewish wife and mother knows these things."

Being together as a family, joking and chatting was the cure for all the fears Annie might have had in moving to Israel. She was with her new family that had accepted her with open arms and roots.

Annie digging in her purse and pulling out a slip of paper, "Avi I would like for you to take part in the ceremony tomorrow. Do you think you can handle this in Hebrew."

"In Hebrew? Gee I don't know I've heard it is a hard language to master." That brought an up roar of laughter from the group. Avi taking the piece of paper and reading what Annie had written, "Sure Annie, it will be my honor and thank you."

The next morning breakfast for Rachel, Eyal and Avi was as grand of an affair as the dinner the night before. "I can get use to this kind of living easy." Avi nodding to his Grandmother, "But they need a few lessons from you on how to fix eggs."

"Chip of the old block you are Avi with your charm and flattery." Rachel tapping Eyal's hand, "Tell me son, how did the week go? Did you get in the way of last-minute wedding planning."

"I worked but did take a short break to buy me a new tie for the wedding and dress shirt with French cuffs. Thanks for bringing me Abba's cuff links." Eyal enjoying his cup of dark Colombian coffee.

"You can't get married without having part of your father with you... So you said you worked."

"I spent my days at the Israeli embassy and part of a debriefing delegation to the officials with a join British, French and US military coalition. My first and it was boring as hell. My job was to sit there, look important and be ready to answer questions."

"Fate Eyal, lady fate arranged that assignment to give you that needed push to reconcile with Annie. Not that you are bullhead or have that Lavin touch of stubbornness but a shove was what you needed. You know my son that fate or destiny has been a part of your relationship with her and against all odds and through the years still pulling you together."

"Yes I know - Kismet. Such a wise mother I have."

"A Jewish mother. Couldn't go another minute without reminding you." Once more the atmosphere turned to a merry lighthearted mood, a pending celebration for that afternoon and the Lavins love to celebrate.

"By the way Imah, I got a call from Shem and he with Ruth are here in DC, they arrive very late last night and staying at the Four Season Hotel not far from here. They will meet us here later and we'll all go together to Danielle's."

"Wonderful surprise, now this wedding is complete. Didn't think he could get away." Rachel beaming with joy to have her other son also part of the wedding celebration.

"Made some arrangements and pulled a few strings would be my guess."

Early afternoon and the Lavins were getting ready for the big event on a small scale. Eyal and Avi standing in the living room of their hotel suite and Eyal noticing how Avi had change almost overnight from a little boy to a handsome teenager. "Still have some growing to do and soon you will be taller than me."

"I just tapped to the six-foot mark so when does one stop growing?"

"About seventeen to nineteen. I was six-two by the time I turned eighteen." Eyal looking about the room, "You got the ring."

"Right here in my pocket. Grand-mere told me to put it on my little pinky for the ceremony so I don't have to go fishing around in the pocket for the ring."

"Good idea."

The door to Rachel's room open and both Eyal and Avi could only gawk. Wearing a Cobalt blue two piece suit with three-quarter length sleeves, the jacket has three-button self-covered closure with a laser-cut embroidered shawl collar. The color of the suit showed off her light silver hair with delicate curls framing her face. Rachel being a slender woman looked exquisite with twinkling deep set dark eyes watching her boys. "I guess this outfit meets with your approval."

"You are a beautiful lady Imah." Eyal lending his mother his arm, "Shall we go to a wedding sweetheart?"


	23. This is the Day

Her hair wrapped in super large curlers, face washed clean and her skin soft for soaking in a long warm bath with fragrant bath oil she had brought from Israel. All snuggle in a terry cloth bath robe, Annie sat in from of her mirror thinking, _'So this is it. This is the day my journey in search of family and roots will come to an end. This is the day all my dreams from childhood will come true. This is the day my new life, one of family - my own family will come into being. I should be nervous but I not - just relieve after my long and at times rough journey. Thank you Lord'._

"Aunt Annie you're not dress. It is almost noon." Chloe Brooks busting into Annie's room full of excitement, "Mommy pushed me out of her room saying to check on you. How do you think I look? It's a new dress."

"Turn around and let me have a look." Annie smiling at her niece. "Very pretty honey. I love the color on you."

Chloe had on a floral print with mauve and pink roses on a navy background two-piece dress with a navy bolero jacket. The dress with a square neck and sash at the waist in pink also accented with a pink flower on the jacket.

"Katia has the same dress but with lavender and turquoise flowers. I picked out the dresses for us to wear."

"Very appropriate for a wedding. Is your sister also dress?"

"No, she is lollygagging around primping." Chloe turning to leave Annie's room, "I need to go and hurry Katia up or she will be late."

Annie touched her stomach wondering if the child would be a girl. It would be nice since Eyal already has a son. _'I am going to become a stepmom today, a stepmom to a teenager. Nothing like gaining a ready-made family'._

Smoothing a little moisturizer on her face Annie feeling rested and calm. She had a good night's sleep and her sickness was kept to a minor degree that morning. Taking care to apply her makeup, keeping it light and understated she was ready - yes, very ready to move to the next level and for her new life.

"Okay I'm here like the perfect maid of honor to help the bride dress." Danielle entering the room. Seeing Annie's face, "Oh my yes Lit Bit. You have a wonderful glow about your face and the makeup is perfect." Danielle going to the closet to get Annie's dress. "Just talked with Uncle Teddy and he with Aunt Gina are on their way from the airport. I'm so happy he decided to fly up from Jacksonville, almost like have Mom with us on this exceptional day."

"I'm glad he is coming but it does same a little strange having someone giving me away in marriage at my age."

"He was more like a father to you than our own dad." Danielle looking about the room for something.

"What are you looking for."

"Something blue, we forgot to get something blue. Let's see, something new - your wedding dress, something old - mother's pearl necklace, something borrowed - my pearl earrings and something blue - nothing."

"My bouquet of flowers is in shades of lavender and blue. We got it covered Danielle, please calm down."

"Which reminds me, the florist just finished up with the flowers and the place has been transformed into a garden paradise. My friends Susanna and Patsy are busy in the kitchen with the catering, and the champagne is chilling. One glass of bubbly isn't going to hurt the baby and it is tradition for a bride and groom toast."

"Danielle please calm down, you are as nervous as a catfish headed to the frying pan."

"I want this day to be very special for you Annie. Eyal is such a great person I only wish I knew him better. Really think I'm more nervous about meeting his mother, after all she is patriarch of the Lavin family."

"And you will see where Eyal gets his charming personally from. She is a dear lady but be prepared as some where during the afternoon she will remind you she is Jewish. It is her way of joking."

Annie slipping on her panties and bra, looking at her wedding dress now lying across the bed. Sitting on the edge of a chair, "Got to be a special day if I'm putting on pantyhose."

"Your legs will look better with a little color and sheen."

"Who is going to be looking at my legs?"

"It's the total package Annie, trust me." Danielle also thinking it will impress Mrs. Lavin, the generation of wearing hoses.

"Fix my hair before the dress or after I'm dressed."

"After, it's the final touch." Danielle unzipping the dress for Annie to slip on. Annie had found just the right dress and on sale which suited her thrifty shopping know-how. A designer label by Ralph Laurel in a blend of silk and stain. The white sleeveless embellished dress featured pleated surplice neckline and wide sequin and pearl beaded empire waist with a pleated A-line knee-length skirt. Once more Annie's style, understated chic and elegance. Her shoes were stain kitten heel sling back plain pumps, Eyal would approve of the choice of shoes.

Sitting in front of her dressing table watching Danielle carefully unroll each curler, "Reminds me of the times we were little girls, you trying to make me over into a prim and proper lady."

Danielle laughing, "I also remember you putting that frog in my bed to pay me back for curling your hair. Gee Annie, I going miss these times we have together."

"Me too Danielle." Annie reaching with one hand to squeeze Danielle's hand, "Really wish you can be around when the baby arrives."

"September due date and the girls will be in school and old enough now so I can take a week or two away and come to Israel. Yeah, I would love that and Michael can be both mom and dad for a while."

"Think he would mind?"

"Not at all. The girls are the world to him. My question would Mrs. Lavin mind if I was with you during those first few weeks, after all the baby is her grandchild."

"I think she would be delighted. She is very family oriented and she also has a sister that she is close to." Annie turning her head from one side to the other, gently pushing the cascading curls falling on her shoulders. "What do you think, a half up with the back of the of the veil anchored there?"

"I like that. Also shows your face and my pearl earrings."

The head piece makes a chic bold statement with this modern take on the sixties popular whimsy. Bringing that vintage flair to her wedding look, the fascinator veil features two silk roses at its back, beautifully overflowing into its white caged netting just covering her eyes. After adjusting the fascinator and both looked at the results, "Perfect!"

Annie putting the "borrowed" pearl earrings on as Danielle fasten the "old" single strand pearl necklace around Annie's neck. "Wish Mom was still with us to see how pretty you look."

A tap at the door, "Ladies are you dressed?"

"Come on in Michael." Annie called out.

Michael with camera in hand, "Time to start with the pictures. Over here, ladies. The two of you together."

Danielle with a quick look in the mirror to check if she was still presentable. She had chosen an apple green A-line/princess cowl neck knee-length dress with ruffle cap sleeves. Chic gold droplet heart spiral drop earrings and gold tone kitten heel sling heel open toe pumps.

It was Katia and Chole busting into the room to announce, "Aunt Gina and Uncle Teddy are here."

"Hello my darlings." Uncle Teddy following Katia into the bedroom with his wife two steps behind him. "Good to see you again Michael." Shaking hands with Danielle's husband who all the while taking picture of the little family reunion and trying to be the welcoming host.

Hug, kisses and smiles were flowing freely making Danielle's nervous shaking disappear, she had her beloved uncle and had to laugh, "You would think I was the one getting married and not Annie with my nervous attack. The bride here is as calm and cool as a cucumber."

"Hey gang hate to break up this little party but Al is downstairs." This time it was Patsy, Danielle's friend and business partner in the little catering business they had started. Al Apellido, Patsy's husband and judge of juvenile and domestic relations court in Washington was also the man to marry Annie and Eyal.

Michael putting his camera down by his side, "Time for us to move this party down stairs and wait for our Israeli guest to arrive. Come girls, you have to be the welcoming hostess as Mommy is staying up here with Aunt Annie."

Katia taking her great Aunt Gina's hand, "You can help me practice my curtsy. I want to impress Mrs. Lavin, she is from a foreign country you know."

The room emptying out leaving Teddy and Danielle alone with Annie. "Well my little Annie is getting married. Never dream a woman with such independence as you have would find someone who would give you the freedom to be yourself."

"She had to go out of the country but he is perfect for her. I'm sure you will like Eyal."

Mean while downstairs, Michael turning his attention to checking all the last-minute stuff - flowers - food - unity candle stand and lighter - etc... He had to smile at himself, living with Danielle has rubbed off on him also.

"Where should I stand?" Al asking.

"By the fireplace and thanks, I need to light the logs but keep the flame low. Guess we are ready as we'll ever be." Michael glancing around the living and dining room for one last check.

The door bell rang and once more the joy and excitement starting flowing like a swift moving mountain brook over rocks in spring time. The early signs of a new beginning. The girls were first at the door. Swing open the door, Katia was all smiles and she saw Eyal and four others. "You right on time."

"Of course Katia I'm always right on time." Eyal stepping aside to let his mother and Ruth enter the house followed by Shem, Avi and himself.

"Welcome to the Brooks homestead." Michael quickly joining his daughters at the door.

"Allow me to do the introductions, Michael Brooks, Katia and Chole this is my mother Rachel, my brother Shem and his wife Ruth and my son Avi."

Katia with the biggest smile gave Rachel Lavin a graceful curtsy and in return, ""Oh how charming but you don't have to curtsy to me, I'm not a queen but a hug would be nice."

Chole was the one that came forward with a hug, "Hi, I'm Chole."

Any awkwardness of the group's first meeting evaporated quickly. Michael, Al and Aunt Gina felt at ease with the Lavin family and the women soon were chatting away about the lovely flowers. Shem with Avi quickly had Michael and Al also engrossed in conversation that no one notice the absent Eyal - the master spy had disappeared.

Wasn't hard for Eyal to located the bedroom where he could find Annie and slowly opening the door, "Annie."

"No Eyal you can't come in here, bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony." Danielle trying to push the firmly planted stubborn man back into the hall.

"Promise to keep my eyes closed." He chuckled.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud and let him in." Annie quickly defending Eyal wanting to see her.

"Okay Danielle let's wait for them in the hall, give them some privacy and stop worrying about silly superstitions." The elderly Teddy taking his niece's arm and leading her past Eyal, "I'll introduce myself later." as he passed.

Eyal closing the door and standing at a distance from Annie. "Well sweetheart today is the day and soon there will be no turning back. Your last chance to back out and I'll understand."

Annie hung her head looking at her folded hands, slowly rubbing her thumbs together - a habit she had as a child when confronted with a serious choice to make or an ultimatum. Why couldn't she be like Eyal and once a decision was made that was it and embraced wholly hearty, nothing more to think about. She had doubts and maybe it was because of Ben Mercer, Simon Fischer and Auggie Anderson all failed love affairs. Was her marriage to Eyal also doomed to failure, the end in betrayal and heartbreak. Looking up at his face, at his tiled head and those dark piercing all-knowing eyes she knew once more he was reading her mind, her mood and ready to accept whatever her answer would be without further question.

"Also your last chance Eyal. This is a big commitment for you, for life, the rest of our lives."

Eyal took two steps closer to Annie, "I am fully aware of what I doing and freely accept the all the responsibilities of being a husband and father. Annie, my dear Neshema I not committing to this marriage because you are going to have my child but because you are the only person on this earth I wish to share my life with, to have as a full partner in all I do. I don't want you to have a single doubt about my love for you and your place in my heart."

"I too am committed to this marriage Eyal and to your family as being mine."

"I'll be uprooting you from your American base..."

"My roots are not here but with you in Israel. Now can we cease talking before I wash all my makeup off with tears."

"I'll be waiting for you down stairs. I love you Neshema with all my heart." Eyal so dearly want to take her in his arms but instead turn and left the room.

There in the hall stood Danielle and Teddy and the second Eyal saw her face, "Don't look so worried Danielle, the wedding is still on. Let's get this a formality going so we can get down to some serious celebrating with partying."

With a quick kiss to Eyal, Danielle rushed back into the bedroom and to Annie. Teddy extending his hand to Eyal, "I'm the uncle, Theodore Summerfield but please call me Teddy. Theodore sounds like I should belong to a singing group of chipmunks."

"Alvin, Simon and Theodore one of my son's favorite when he was younger. I'm Eyal Lavin and a pleasure to meet you." Taking Uncle Teddy's hand in a firm hand shake. "We have a wedding to go to and I should get back down stairs before they send the troops out looking for me."

Al looking at his watch, "Time to take our places. Eyal, you stand here and the best man, Avi you stand by him. Both of you turn and watch the stairs. Ready everyone? Michael please start the music."

Having been standing at the top of the stairs and waiting for the cue, Danielle hearing the music quietly tapped on the door, "It's time Annie."

_'Because You Love Me'_ by Celine Dion the song Annie had picked out for her walk down the stairs and into Eyal's life. Each of the lyrics reflecting the long journey of Annie and Eyal's relationship and how she perhaps can't put into her own words the love and gratitude she holds for this Israeli. He had once sung the same song to her, on a wonderful Christmas Eve night only two months before.

As she came into view of the living room she stopped for a second, holding especially tight to her Uncle Teddy's arm. The flowers, the magnificent array of beautiful fresh flowers in shades of lavender, blue, pink and white with deep purple and soft greens mixed in. She was entering her exceptional paradise, a reflecting her love of flowers and the sweetness of the aroma lightly filled the room.

"Are you okay?" Whispered Teddy.

"Couldn't be better." She with her beautiful smile nodded to keep going. She looked at Eyal and Avi, the two men that were now so much part of her life and as she stepped off the last step, the ceremony was going to be complete for there to her surprise also stood Shem and Ruth.

Teddy walking Annie to met Eyal as Al cleared his throat as if to announce - court is now in session. "We are here today in the presence of family and friends to share with Anne and Eyal the most important moment in their lives. We do this as the legal requirement to be married but this ceremony does not alter the love required to be husband and wife. Who brings this women to enter into marriage."

"On behalf of her mother Catherine May, we give our blessing to this marriage." Teddy than taking his place beside Gina.

"What is marriage? It has been said that marriage is that relationship between man and woman in which the independence is equal, the dependence mutual and the obligation reciprocal. Annie and Eyal you are now to bring together the best parts of your individuality, uniting spirit, talent and experience to create something better than either of you alone can offer. You must, and I'm sure you will, work hard to maintain this union.

By this ceremony you will become husband and wife, but the soul of your marriage depends on the constant renewal of the choices and promises out of love for one another you make today. Do you have a pledge to make to your bride?"

Eyal taking Annie's hand in his, "I have tried for many a night to write a pledge of meaning but each time I would take pen to paper the only words that would come to me was the love I hold in my heart for you. I told you a year or so ago that I had built a protective wall around my heart from falling in love and only with time could that stone wall crumble. Annie, not only has the wall crumble but is totally demolished. Never have I dream of the depth of love and affection I hold for you and my promise to you is in my life and heart you will always be my Neshema until the day I draw my last breath."

Al turn to Annie, "And you Annie, do you have a pledge to make?"

"Eyal my dear love, I had a beautiful poem written out but no long seems fitting as they were not my words. I have love you for years and denied it because of so many differences but fate wouldn't let go. From the very first day we met there was a bond created, a friendship, a trust and upon that trust slowly we built our love. I know in my heart a lasting love of friendship and trust. To you, Eyal Lavin I give my heart and soul in unconditional love forever."

Al smiled, "I had some more to say about love and commitment but the vows you have just exchange has come from the heart and there is nothing more I can add. Eyal, at this time do you have a token of your love for Annie - the ring."

Avi slipping the wedding band off his little finger and handing it to Eyal. Al continued. "Will you Eyal Lavin have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her through sickness and health, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?

"I shall."

More of the standard wedding ceremony was carried out with the same was again being repeated for Annie to give her promise and vow to Eyal. With a break from Jewish customs, Eyal also received a ring, a symbol of marriage and commitment.

Al nodding toward Avi, "The lighting the unity candle shall be read by Avi Lavin."

Avi taking the piece of paper from his pocket that Annie had given him the night before in Hebrew he started. "We shall celebrate this union as it is symbolized through the lighting of the unity candle. My father Eyal and my new stepmom Annie come from two different families, two different heritages, two different worlds and against all odds found the values of love, honor and trust. Out of these two vastly different families a new family will be created which I am honored to be a part of and with our blessing may this union be a gilding light for all."

Annie and Eyal each taking the singular candles and light the larger unity candle. While Michael and the rest of Annie's side of the family didn't understand the words but the actions told it all. Rachel tears caught the eye of Danielle and she felt a similar tear inch down her cheek. This marriage is truly made in heaven.

"In as much as Annie and Eyal have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. My I present Mr. and Mrs. Eyal Lavin. You can now kiss your wife.

Cheers and applause erupted. Hugs and kisses given all around as Patsy and Susanna ready the buffet table and started serving the wedding punch. After most everyone had finished eating, Michael was the first with a toast to the bride and groom followed my Shem, Teddy and last Avi and a beautiful toast not to the bride and groom but to Annie with welcoming her to the Lavin's family and his Imah Annie.

It was Shem huddling with Michael on some devious plan and handing Michael a CD. Rachel seeing her son knew what he was up too and she too was ready to help with the surprise. Finding a straight chair she placed it in the middle of the living room, taking Annie by the hand and seating her on the chair and announcing to the others, "I'm Jewish and you have to please me with this one part of wedding celebration tradition. It is to honor the bride and welcome her into the family but I want all to take part as we are now one big family of two traditions."

Shem nodding to Michael and ..._'If I were a rich man, Yubby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dum. All day long I'd biddy biddy bum...' _Begin to play. Avi, Eyal, Ruth, Shem and Rachel each grabbed the hand of the others and formed a circle around Annie and started to dance. The steps were easy to pick up and quickly everyone getting into full swing of the music as it picked up speed. The celebration now in top form and another dance song played and each with a partner danced.

After the second dance, Annie pulled Eyal to one side, out of ear shot from the others. "Do you think it is time to break the rest of the news. Danielle of course knows of the baby but not Uncle Teddy and the girls."

"Do you wish to make the announcement or for me?"

"You make it as the head of our family."

"Our family Neshema, I love the sound of that." Eyal kissing her and taking Annie by the hand lead her back to the partying family. "May I have your undivided attention. About time the groom has something to say."

"Of course son, we had almost forgotten you with showering our love on Annie." Rachel taking the hand of Avi for she half knew what was going to be said.

"Okay everyone, this is truly a wonderful time in my life and having all here is something rare and will be in the future. Today I married the love of my life and with a magnificent bonus. Annie and I are going to have a baby due in September."

Avi squeezed his grandmother's hand, "Yeah man that's the way to go. Sure hope you picked the female chromosome. A little sister would be great."

Cheers, laughter and applause once more erupted and a round of champagne to toast the news of the upcoming new little Lavin. The dancing, chatting and parting lasted for hours and finally it was time for Annie and Eyal to leave. Annie changing into a pant suit, kissed her sister goodbye, not a tearful one as expected but full of joy. The newlyweds we off on their honeymoon and a new life together of being married and all that it brings. Annie's returned from the dark journey complete and a new journey if life to begin. Once in a Blue Moon one finds their true soul mate and Eyal has found his Neshema.

THE END


End file.
